Arthur's Omega
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *Omegaverse UKFr. Alpha!Arthur/Omega!Francis* The Kirklands had always thrived on their business of buying and selling omegas, and Arthur upholds his family's reputation until he comes across an omega who is far more beautiful, far more captivating than the others. He isn't just any omega, he is Arthur's omega. Rated M: smut, language and violence. Themes of captivity and dominance
1. Disappointment

**_Arthur's Omega_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: This is my first attempt at writing in Omegaverse, even though I love the AU a lot.**

 **So please forgive me if I miss crucial points and let me know how I do!~**

 **Warning: This chapter and probably most of them will contain strong language, violence, smut and possibly some gore in later chapters. This chapter in particular contains smut.**

 **Please enjoy!~ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Kirkland estate was a vast expanse of wealth and beauty, with lush emerald land stretching for acres on all sides surrounding the large mansion in the centre. The mansion itself stood proud and aged, having seen many generations of pure, thoroughbred Kirkland alphas. The current owner of the estate was one Arthur Kirkland, a strong, dignified alpha with all the reputation of his ancestors to uphold, and uphold it he did.

The Kirkland name was well-known throughout all of England, and a few European countries were also aware of Arthur's firm and ruthless business approach. The alpha would always get what he wanted, much to the distress of any pretty young omega Arthur would come across. The Kirklands had always thrived on their business of buying and selling omegas, who had become rarer compared to centuries ago, due to recessive omega genes and dominant alpha genes.

Arthur had upheld the family business and currently owned four omegas, all in their own chambers located in each wing of the mansion, kept separated from each other at all times. Each chamber had a small bedroom and an adjoining lounge for menial omega activities such as embroidery and painting, which doubled as a nursery for any alpha pups the omega may birth, as well as a small bathroom where omegas would make themselves nice and clean ready for their heat. Each chamber also had its own heat room, where omegas would spend the four-day duration of their heat. The room was soundproof and secure, meaning no one could easily break in as it was locked from the inside, and when one of Arthur's omegas went into heat, Arthur would spend the four days with them, mating to give the best chance of the omega conceiving. After the four-day period, the omega would be left alone while Arthur attended his other omegas in heat. It was a cycle, no two omegas were in heat at the same time as they were kept far apart, and to keep them on schedule, the pheromones of an omega in heat would be secreted to trigger the omega's own heat, to ensure the cycle remained consistent. This cycle was the routine of the omegas' lives until they could no longer bear pups, and then they would be taken to a Home for Dysfunctional Omegas, where Arthur would trade them for a new, younger omega to replace them.

Arthur never allowed himself to become emotionally involved when breeding with the omegas, as they were the tools of the business, nothing more. As far as the production line went, the pups would be raised by the omega and a designated beta nanny until they reached the age of four, which was when it would be apparent by their blossoming individual scents and mannerisms whether they were alpha, beta or omega. The betas would be sent to an orphanage, as the household had no use for them, and betas typically ended up as caregivers for omega pups as they were not affected by their scents as alphas were. The alpha pups would be raised by Arthur and the omega mother or father, using Arthur as their role model, and they would grow into strong, educated alpha pups. The omega pups, however, would be segregated immediately and raised by professional nannies to ensure that they were safe, protected and raised properly. The omega parent was only allowed to see their omega pups one afternoon a week, and if they were disobedient for any reason, that privilege would be taken away.

Once the pups reached ten years old, the Kirkland mansion would be the location of a special auction, by invitation only, where the heads of the most prestigious families would come and view the omegas Arthur had raised, and the highest bidder would sign the relevant contracts, gaining ownership of the omega pup. They would not be mated at ten years old, but certain families preferred to raise the omegas to their specific requirements, so they still had time to raise the omegas to their liking before they were mated. Omegas were incredibly expensive, but the Kirkland omegas were said to be the highest quality omegas because of their upbringing, so the Head alphas were more than prepared to pay the price.

XxX

Arthur Kirkland returned to his mansion after a long day of negotiating for the latest auction, which was set to go ahead in two weeks' time. He hated conversing with stubborn alphas who were only motivated by the thought of a tantalising young omega for their own pups to mate with. They always demanded the best, and they gave Arthur a list of requirements he had to make sure the young omegas met before the Head alphas committed to their purchase.

"Mr Kirkland, sir, welcome home." The Kirkland butler was a beta, and he had been with the Kirkland family since Arthur's father had been the Head alpha.

"How is Number Two doing?" Arthur asked directly, as he always referred to his omegas as One, Two, Three and Four; he did not bother with their names as it would be a step closer to getting attached. He knew his second omega was close to giving birth, and he was eager for it because when an omega was pregnant they were, in effect, out of action, so to speak. He would give her perhaps a week or so before inducing her heat again, he would waste no time.

"She has not been well, sir. We fear the pups may be lost if we do not induce the labour." The butler informed him, taking Arthur's hat and coat.

"Very well, tell the doctor to do whatever he can to save the pups. Even if it means losing the mother." Arthur sighed in frustration. Number Two had always been rather weak, and Arthur had only chosen her because she was a pretty thing, but he hated the hassle of searching for a new omega. It cost time and money; two things Arthur did not part with easily.

"I'll be in my study. Please inform me when the pups are born." Arthur instructed, heading down the corridor.

"Of course, sir." The butler inclined his head respectfully in acknowledgement, going to inform the doctor of Arthur's decision.

Arthur was never present for the birth of his pups, mainly because it was not a good idea for alphas to be in the delivery room. This was because when in labour, an omega's scent was very powerful and any alphas in close proximity would be so distracted and aroused by the scent that they could severely disrupt the birthing process. There had been a few cases some decades ago where alphas attempted to mate their omegas during labour, causing serious problems for both the pups and the birthing omega. But a second reason for his absence was that Arthur did not want to view himself as a father to the pups, or a mate to the omega. Omegas were his property, and the pups were his trade, and he refused to be emotionally involved with the process.

The hours passed slowly, and Number Two's scent was beginning to spread through the mansion, which would upset his other omegas if they caught it. Just as Arthur left his study, he heard the cries of another omega, Number Three, who had become upset by the birthing scents of pain and distress from Number Two. Arthur let out a groan, fighting his primal instinct to approach Number Two's wing, and instead he made his way to Number Three. The alpha in him was now craving attention from an omega and the scent of distress from Number Three was hard to ignore.

He climbed the stairs up to Number Three's wing, panting softly as he inhaled the scent. He knocked on the door, unlocking it and entering, all at once completely shrouded in the scent. Number Three was a young male omega, who was very nervous and flighty, and when he first came to the mansion, Arthur had had to spend every night with him, holding him and secreting a calming alpha scent to soothe his omega. Now he did the same, secreting a calming scent which the young omega picked up on, and he let out a soft whine. He was curled up in his bed but now he reached up for Arthur, seeking the comfort the alpha was offering.

"Don't be distressed, pet." Arthur murmured, an underlying growl in his voice as he approached the omega, climbing over him and inhaling the omega's sweet scent. The omega clung to him, letting Arthur enter him with no objection as he was seeking comfort, and Number Three let out a soft whine, nuzzling Arthur's neck and taking comfort in the alpha's strong scent, which was stronger now he was aroused. Arthur moved fast and hard, panting and groaning, feeling spurred on by the omega's mewls and whines. The omega's scent gradually lost its distress as they mated, successfully calming down until he gasped and tensed. Arthur swelled inside him and kept thrusting until he could no longer move, knotting inside the omega as he climaxed. The omega moaned and mewled in pain, as mating outside of heats was more painful due to the absence of self-lubrication, or slick.

It was a few moments before Arthur could move, but when was able to he pulled out, deciding to stay with the omega for the rest of the night. It was something he rarely did but he did not want to lose two omegas this night. He laid on the bed, and the omega nestled against his chest, inhaling his scent and he fell asleep quickly. Arthur stayed awake, wondering whether Number Two was going to survive the night.

XxX

It was around four in the morning when someone knocked on the door of Number Three's chambers, and Arthur let out a growl at first, as he had been dozing. Number three was awake next to him, staring at the door but the omega knew the knock was not for him, but for Arthur. The alpha sighed and made sure he was presentable, before going to the door and opening it.

"What is it?" Arthur growled, his voice gruff and his emerald eyes interrogative.

The doctor was stood there, looking solemn. "It is my deepest regret to inform you of your omega's passing, sir."

"What about the pups?" Arthur asked without missing a beat, keeping his priorities intact.

The doctor hesitated. "The pups…died with their omega mother, sir."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, his scent changing so much that Number Three quivered in his bed. The alpha growled and slammed his fist against the wall, denting the wallpaper as his scent was aggressive. The omega whimpered, and the doctor remained calm.

"For God's sake!" Arthur growled, bearing his canines in aggression, before taking a few breaths and closing his eyes, slowly regaining his composure and he cleared his throat, returning his gaze to the doctor. "My apologies, doctor. Thank you for doing what you could."

The doctor nodded. "She was a weak one, sir. I believe the pups were dead before she went into labour."

Arthur waved him away. "The details no longer matter. You may retire, doctor. Have a good night." He said cordially, watching as the doctor bid goodbye and retreated down the corridor.

The alpha sighed, leaving Number Three's chambers and locking the door behind him, making arrangements for the bodies to be disposed of, as no omega was buried in the grounds. He also gave instructions to the servants for the room to be completely cleaned and for the scent items to be placed in the room ready for the new omega whom Arthur would pick out in the morning. The scent items were blankets, pillows and a few cuddly toys that were drenched in Arthur's scent, designed to introduce the omega to their alpha's scent and to comfort them if they were anxious in their new chambers.

Arthur then retreated to his own quarters, getting ready to go to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas to choose his new omega mate. The disappointment of losing an omega was irritating, but Arthur intended to replace her with a prettier, stronger omega who would be able to survive labour.

* * *

 **A/N: Helllooooooo everybody~ It is I, the notorious writer who never updates! (I'm sorry).**

 **In truth, I have been very busy sorting out a load of stuff and when I have the time I don't have any inspiration to write. So when I do write something, OF COURSE it is a new story and not an update on stories I have already started. (I'm sorry again).**

 **But aaaaanywaaaaay this is my first time writing something for Omegaverse, but I do love it~ Please let me know what you thought of this first chapter, in particular what do you think of Arthur's alpha character?**

 **Don't worry, he does have feelings I promise!**

 **Please review and give me your honest opinions, because thi is a new thing and I want to know how I did!**

 **Love you all even if I don't update regularly. (I'm super duper sorry!).**

 **xxxx**


	2. Home for Dysfunctional Omegas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The Home for Dysfunctional Omegas was about the furthest thing from a home Arthur could imagine. Prison was a more fitting word for it. The corridors were long and dark and narrow, and the alpha often suffered slight claustrophobia walking down them. The place reeked of distressed and depressed omegas, and when Arthur entered he was given a mask that reduced the scent for him. He put it on and allowed the beta staff to search him, as omegas of any age or value needed to be protected, and alphas had to be trusted before they could enter and take their pick of omegas. Alphas could then look into each cell and choose a selection of omegas he wanted to inspect. The chosen omegas would be taken to a viewing room and Arthur would be able to examine them each as closely as he pleased, especially since he was a Kirkland and a very good customer of the Home.

Now, a beta warden escorted Arthur to each cell, and if the alpha was interested, the warden would provide a brief description of their mannerisms and why they were in here, which would sway Arthur's decision. Arthur walked slowly down the dirty corridor, peering into the dimly lit cells. Some omegas whimpered at him, seeing only an alpha with a leather mask on, and it terrified them. Arthur could smell the fear through the mask. Others would moan and approach the bars, catching Arthur's scent and reaching out for him. No doubt they had been without the company of an alpha for years – a hard thing for an omega to cope with. The warden would bang on the bars to make those ones retreat back from the bars, but the moans were very audible. Arthur ignored those who were too scared or too eager, liking the more docile ones.

His eyes fell on a brunette female omega, who was sitting on her bed staring at her lap.

"Why is this one here?" he asked, his voice muffled through the mask.

"Oh, this one'll give you trouble, sir. She can't function like a proper omega. She had a pup once, but refused to take care of it and it died within a week."

Arthur frowned at this, moving on to the next cell. This one was a blonde omega, and Arthur could only tell the omega was male from his scent – he looked rather feminine. The omega was curled up on his bed, and he looked up at Arthur with bright blue eyes, before lowering his gaze respectfully. Arthur liked that.

"This one?" he prompted the warden.

"Sad case, this one. Lost his alpha a year ago and hasn't gotten over it, sir." The warden said briefly, about to move on but Arthur stopped him.

"He was already mated? How did he lose the alpha?" Arthur was staring at the omega, who had curled up a little more.

"Pack of stronger alphas tore him to shreds, sir. I reckon this one saw it, and that's why he's not over it." The warden explained.

Arthur contemplated it a moment. "I want him cleaned up and in the viewing room." He said decisively, before moving onto the next cell. The warden gestured to two beta nurses who unlocked the cell and went inside to make the omega presentable.

The alpha saw every other omega and he had chosen five of them to be cleaned up and viewed properly, before making his way to the viewing room and sitting down in a large, comfortable chair, drumming his fingers on the leather armrest as he waited for the omegas to come in.

The viewing room was large and grand, and it had a little room in the back of it in case the alpha wanted to make a far more personal decision, though of course there were rules, and alphas had to be closely monitored so they could not defile perfectly sellable omegas.

Arthur stood as the omegas filed in, each escorted by a nurse. A few of them were actually rather attractive, and Arthur took off his mask, despite it being against the rules. He liked to experiment with each one, having his own little tests that the omegas needed to pass to meet his criteria. The first was a proximity test. Arthur approached a small omega female, who freaked out and grabbed her nurse in panic. Arthur smirked, making a wave of dismissal and the nurse dragged her out of the room. The others passed the test, though a couple flinched. The blonde one did not move, and Arthur came so close that their chests were almost touching, but the omega just continued to stare at the floor.

Next, the alpha secreted a comforting scent, something he was not allowed to do but the beta staff turned a blind eye. One of omegas let out a whining moan of arousal, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, kind of liking that, but the omega was not the most attractive, and so he dismissed them too. Again, Arthur was particularly testing the blonde one, but when he got close, he noticed that the omega was secreting his own scent in response, one of submission, and he liked that more.

Arthur moved on to a physical examination. He felt the three remaining omega's hips, to determine how wide they were for childbirth. Then their facial features, deciding whether they were attractive enough. Then he leaned in and inhaled each one's scent, personally preferring a sweeter scent. The blonde omega's was the sweetest.

With a mere gesture of his hand, he dismissed the other two omegas, who sobbed and begged but were dragged out of the room, leaving only the blonde omega. Arthur had one last test to perform, and he stood directly in front of the blonde omega, tilting his chin up with his rough thumb and forefinger. He stared at the omega, and the omega stared back with a gleam of fire in his eyes, something rarely seen in omegas. It could sometimes cause trouble to have a defiant omega, but Arthur was already very attracted to this one, so he forgave him it.

"Do you know who I am, pet?" he asked softly but firmly, expecting the omega to know him as he played gently with the omega's soft, shoulder length hair.

" _Non, monsieur_." The beautiful omega replied, and Arthur hesitated, feeling a jolt of excitement.

 _He was French. What luck~_

Arthur had a discreet preference for accents, and a French one was a pretty one indeed. He smirked, clearly pleased. "Well, you will."

The alpha pulled back, happy in his decision. "I shall send clothes for him tonight. I want him washed, dressed and presentable, and I shall pick him up tomorrow morning."

He signed the necessary paperwork, not bothering to ask the omega's name or whether he wanted to come with him, for it was irrelevant.

The French omega would be the next Number Two, and Arthur was looking forward to inducing this new omega's heat.

XxX

A sleek black car came by to pick up the blonde omega the next morning. He had been bathed and scrubbed until his skin was almost raw, his hair trimmed but not cut short, as the nurses had noticed Arthur seemed to approve of the omega's hair. He was dressed in the clothes Arthur had sent, a pretty embroidered white shirt that was long enough to cover the omega to his mid thighs, and some underwear. Arthur felt no need to provide his omegas with trousers as they spent most of their time in heat or pregnant, so it was a more comfortable alternative. The blonde omega was obedient and got into the car when the beta chauffeur came in to pick him up. He had no belongings – no one in the Home really did – and so the omega sat in the back seat meekly, trying to control his scent, but the fear and anxiety was so prominent, even the chauffeur could sense it.

The Kirkland estate was an hour's drive and when they arrived, the French omega was quickly handed to two nannies who escorted him into the mansion and up the stairs into Number Two's wing, where he was introduced to his chambers and the rules of the house.

"Here you will be referred to as Number Two." Nanny Smith said matter-of-factly, and the blonde omega furrowed his brows slightly.

"My name is Francis." He interrupted softly, and the beta nanny frowned.

"None of that when Mr Kirkland is here. You are Number Two. And you do not interrupt. You speak when you are spoken to." She said sternly, before giving Francis a blanket that was doused in Arthur's scent, and he wrinkled his nose, trying to reject it.

"Oh dear…" Nanny Smith said disapprovingly. "I shall have to tell Mr Kirkland that you are refusing to cooperate." She warned.

Francis hesitated, but after a moment he took the blanket back, obediently putting it around him and as much as he tried to deny it, it was very comforting.

"There, good pet." The nanny praised. "Now then, here is your bedroom, and your lounge. This will be the nursery for any alphas you have. This is your heat room – you must notify one of us if you feel you are going into heat. If you are out of sync we shall expose you to heat-inducing pheromones to get you back on track."

She said all this so matter-of-factly, but Francis' anxiety spiked and it came through in his scent, and he instinctively pulled the blanket around him more.

The nanny paused. "Oh, don't worry, Mr Kirkland is a very good alpha mate to have, so long as you do what is expected of you. Sty on his good side and you will have a happy life here."

Francis hated this already. It was as much a prison as the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas, and his heart ached as he longed for his late alpha mate, Antonio. Toni had been so sweet and gentle with him, and he had fallen in love with the adorable alpha. He knew Arthur would not be anything like Antonio, and his heart twisted in agony as he realised he would be forced to move on from his true love.

Nanny Smith continued to go through all the rules, but Francis' wasn't listening. Instead he sat on the bed, huddled in the scent blanket and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent to calm him. The bed sheets and the cushions were also scent items, and Francis lied down on the bed, curling up and allowing himself to be immersed in the comforting scent.

"Aww, see? You are a good little omega, aren't you?" the nanny praised in a patronising tone, smiling in approval. "Mr Kirkland will be home in a few hours, and he shall like to see how you are settling in." she said softly.

Francis was still nervous about properly meeting Arthur, without the safety of the staff at the Home, but he kept his eyes closed, feeling sleep take him as the nannies left the room, locking the door behind them.

XxX

Arthur arrived home punctually, as he always did, and Nanny Smith, who had briefed Francis earlier, sought him out immediately.

"How is Number Two settling in?" the English alpha asked directly, his attention on the beta nanny.

"Well, sir, he has been resting. But when he arrived he seemed a tad…unwilling." She said gently.

Arthur furrowed his large brows slightly. "What do you mean?"

Nanny Smith sighed a little. "He wanted to be called by his name, instead of Number Two…and he interrupted me. But once I gave him your scent blanket he seemed to calm down. I believe he is just irritable because he has been without an alpha so long, sir."

"I see…Thank you, Nanny Smith." Arthur dismissed her, going upstairs to Number Two's wing and knocking on the door to his chambers.

"Number Two, may I come in?" he asked politely, but received no response. Not a good start.

Arthur unlocked the door and went inside, to see Francis sat on his bed, in the white shirt Arthur had provided, but looking him straight in the eye instead of averting his gaze.

The alpha furrowed his brows slightly, but forgave the French omega since he was so attractive. "It is customary to respond if someone asks you a question, Number Two."

"My name is Francis." Came the omega's accented reply, and he stared up at Arthur bravely.

"I'm sure Nanny Smith has told you that here you shall be known as 'Number Two'. You are my property, and I shall decide everything to do with you. Do you understand?"

"Why 'Number Two'?" Francis asked curiously, and in Arthur's eyes, defiantly. "There is more than one?"

Arthur sighed in irritation. "I have four omegas in total. You each have your own chambers and do not meet. I am your only alpha mate but you are not my only omega mate." He explained impatiently.

Francis wrinkled his nose. "That is not fair."

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur growled, getting rather wound up by the sheer audacity of this omega.

"For you to have so many omega mates, and for me to be locked in these rooms for the rest of my life." Francis elaborated, either not sensing Arthur's temper or not afraid of it.

Arthur's scent changed to one of intimidation and aggression, trying to force Francis into submission. "How dare you question me? I am the head of this household and you shall do as I say!" he growled, raising his voice.

Francis instinctively bowed his head, afraid of the alpha, and there was a faint submission scent coming from him, but it wasn't enough to please Arthur.

The alpha came over to him and leaned into his personal space, staring hard at him with eyes of fire. "You shall do as I say." He repeated, his face inches from Francis'.

The omega trembled, the submission scent becoming a lot stronger and he lowered his gaze. " _O-Oui, monsieur_." He whimpered, afraid of the aggressive scent that was filling the room.

As soon as Francis submitted, Arthur's scent grew more comforting, and his expression softened. "Good, pet. You shall learn how to behave very quickly in my house, I can promise you that."

Francis only nodded, instinctively pulling Arthur's scent blanket around him more – a sight that pleased Arthur greatly.

Convinced that Francis had learned his lesson, Arthur kissed the omega's forehead gently. "Now I shall send some dinner up for you, and then you get a good night's sleep. I shall visit you tomorrow."

Francis nodded again and laid back down on the bed, his trembling lessening a little as Arthur went to the door. The alpha paused before he opened the door.

"Goodnight, Number Two."

There was a moment of hesitation, before Francis replied faintly. "Goodnight, _monsieur_."

Arthur smiled at this, pleased with the response. He left Francis in peace, locking the door behind him and really hoping Francis would be in heat soon.

Francis closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once more, but with sleep came the nightmares.

* * *

 **A/N: So chapter two! Francis has a new home, or is it more of a prison?**

 **Do you think Francis is going to submit to Arthur, or do you think there will be trouble ahead?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	3. Mi Amore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains gore and violence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Francis opened his eyes blearily, having been woken up by soft kisses to his jaw and neck. He was met with beautiful olive-green eyes and a goofy smile, and that wonderful, familiar scent that was his alpha mate._

 _"You are so beautiful when you sleep, mi amore~" the Spaniard purred, kissing Francis' lips gently, making the omega blush and giggle._

 _"Bon matin to you too~" he responded happily, snuggling against Antonio's tanned chest. Every alpha and omega had criticised Francis' acceptance of Antonio as his alpha mate, as the alpha was a little but smaller and not as strong as other alphas, but Francis loved him just the same, because he was caring and gentle, and treated Francis as an individual instead of as an omega to mate with._

 _Antonio played with Francis' silky blonde hair, smiling as he ran his other hand down Francis' slender back affectionately, connecting their lips again in a soft, loving kiss. Their scent mingled romantically and all Francis could sense was Antonio._

 _It was why they could not sense the approaching alphas…_

XxX

Arthur had had a somewhat sleepless night. Usually he had no problem sleeping alone in his own bed, but since Francis had arrived, the alpha's thoughts were consumed by him. Perhaps it was the way the omega had been so defiant, or perhaps it was just how absolutely beautiful he was – his golden hair and those sapphire eyes… -

The alpha let out a growl and rolled over in his bed, feeling frustrated. He wanted Francis, he wanted to claim him and mate with him, he wanted to have pups with him. But it was all so alarming, because Arthur never allowed himself to favour any particular omega over the others. He couldn't show favouritism, and more importantly he could not allow himself to genuinely care about his omega. Francis – _Number Two_ , was a business asset, and that was all.

The alpha growled and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, but he soon realised it was already morning and he needed to get up. He was in a sour mood as he got ready for the day, drinking the tea one of the servants had prepared for him, but he decided to visit Francis as he had promised to.

XxX

 _Francis cried out as an alpha grasped his golden hair and tugged hard, growling in his ear. "This is what happens when you chose a runt for an alpha!"_

 _Antonio was a few feet from Francis, on his knees as three other alphas circled him. The omegas fear scent was heightened by the stench of aggression coming of all the alphas at once. Antonio growled and lunged at one of the alphas, canines bared ready to fight for Francis to the death, and Francis was being forced to watch._

 _A second alpha pounced on Antonio's back, sinking his teeth into the Spanish alpha's shoulder and he let out a howl of pain, letting go of the one he had lunged at as the third went straight for his jugular._

 _Francis stared wide eyed as his alpha mate's throat was ripped out, and there was blood, so much blood. He screamed and screamed, as Antonio's beautiful green eyes bulged grotesquely, his mouth open as he gurgled and tried to speak, but only blood escaped his lips. He collapsed on the forest floor, and the three alphas pounced on him, ripping the alpha to shreds before the omega's very eyes –_

Francis screamed, his eyes shooting open and he didn't realise he had been dreaming. The air was thick with the omega's distress as he screamed and screamed, traumatised by witnessing the violent death of his alpha mate. He did not hear the hurried jingle of the keys in the lock and he screamed again as Arthur opened the door, having heard Francis' distress and come running instinctively.

The omega launched himself off his bed, curling up in the corner of the room and continuing to scream, his eyes wide and frantic. Arthur felt almost dizzy with the scent of Francis' distress and he closed the door, secreting his own scent designed to soothe the omega. "Number Two, it's alright…you're safe…" he said softly, but Francis was still freaking out.

"Number Two – " Arthur approached the spooked omega, his soothing scent becoming stronger the more he sensed Francis' blatant distress. One of the nannies rushed in, embarrassed that the head of the household felt obligated to deal with a troublesome omega, but Arthur raised a hand to dismiss her, and she retreated out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The French omega had trapped himself in the corner of the room, inadvertently making it easy for Arthur to scoop him up in a comforting but firm embrace. Francis screamed and struggled, one hand lashing out in defence as he thought Arthur meant to hurt him, but the alpha grabbed the hand quickly, his own, strong hand on the back of Francis' head and he eased the omega's head to his own neck, where his scent was strongest.

Francis struggled at first, but at the soothing alpha scent enveloped him he began to calm, touching his delicate nose to Arthur's neck and closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. His mind felt fuzzy from the intensity of the scent, but his anxiety melted away, his scent of distress dissipating gradually and his sobs quietening to muffled sniffles.

"Shhh…." Arthur murmured, holding the meek omega in a strong embrace but not so that it was uncomfortable for him. "You're safe here….You're safe, pet." He tried to make his voice as soothing as he could, but alphas weren't typically meant for being gentle and comforting.

Still, it seemed to be working, as Francis cuddled against him, and once Arthur allowed his arms to be free, he hugged the alpha, clinging to him as he clearly sought comfort from him.

Arthur felt a swell of pride at this and carefully sat on Francis' bed, the omega curled in his lap still taking in his scent in deep, drawn out breaths. His sweet breath was hot on Arthur's neck and his alpha urges were threatening to break his comforting demeanour and take the omega who had become so dependent upon him, but he knew it would break the fragile trust that had formed between them. So the alpha exercised control over his primitive instincts, instead stroking the French omega's soft, blonde hair, holding him close and maintaining his soothing scent until he sensed that Francis was nice and calm.

The alpha and omega stayed that way for a good hour, making Arthur late for work, but being the head of the household and a strong alpha presence was a higher priority than his business, so he did not mind. Francis was new to the household and would understandably need some time to adjust and might need Arthur to spend extra time with him at first; something that the alpha was not opposed to, as Francis was the most attractive omega he had ever owned, and he was more than eager to mate him.

XxX

Francis had worn himself out from his earlier episode and so Arthur had let him rest, leaving Number Two's wing but somewhat reluctantly. All of his omegas would cling to him and seek comfort, but there was something about the French omega that made Arthur want to stay with him and ward off the trauma that the poor creature had experienced. But he had other duties to attend to, one of which was another omega, Number One, who had gone into heat that morning.

When omegas went into heat, it was very uncomfortable and frustrating for them. It was the prime opportunity for their alpha to mate them, as the omega would produce a powerful scent that drove any alpha close enough into such a state of arousal that it was almost impossible to resist. The omega in heat would produce slick, a natural lubricant which would make the process of mating far less painful and far more pleasurable for the omega, and the heat would last around four days.

It was traditional in the past for an alpha to take an omega regardless of what the omega wanted. Nowadays, unfortunately, due to omegas being 'sacred creatures' legally, an alpha could not claim an omega until the omega called out for them specifically whilst in heat. It was the only time when Arthur would permit his omegas to address him by his first name, but every omega he had owned had always been willing to call out for him in the throes of their heat, and so mating with them was a smooth process. The alpha would also stay with the omega for the whole four days, mating them or sleeping in the nest the omega would have made specifically for them. Once successfully mated, the omega would carry their alpha mate's scent to let other alphas know that they were claimed, but the alpha did not always adopt their omega's scent, especially if they had more than one omega mate.

Arthur had wanted so spend more time with Francis, but he dutifully headed to Number One's wing, and the scent of an omega in heat was already very strong and enticing before Arthur had even entered Number One's chambers. The alpha came into the bedroom, his pupils dilating to almost three times their normal size in response to the overpowering scent.

Number One was already in her heat room, and the bed in her bedroom was bare as she had used the bed sheets and duvets to form her nest. Omegas will instinctively build nests for heats or for their newborn pups, for comfort and protection. Omegas with one alpha mate will use blankets with their alpha's scent to help soothe them in their heats, but if the omega remains unmated throughout the duration of their heat, it is a very frustrating and possibly painful process.

The omega in heat was already writhing in her nest, moaning and panting, her skin sensitive and her thighs slicked as she was ready to be mated. Arthur entered the heat room, locking the door behind him so no other alpha could claim her in his place, shedding his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he waited to be summoned, practically trembling with want.

"A-Arthur…..!" she moaned out, reaching up for him – it was all the invitation the alpha needed. The only time Arthur permitted his omega's to use his first name instead of addressing him as 'sir' was when they were in heat, so he could be sure they were consenting to his advances.

The alpha kicked off his trousers and slipped out of his boxers, his member hard and standing to attention as a result of the alluring scent and the sight of the naked, writhing omega before him. He gave a slow grin, before climbing over the begging omega, giving her exactly what she moaned for.

XxX

Francis awoke slowly, feeling calm and serene and he realised he had been wrapped up in a blanket infused with Arthur's scent; he couldn't help cuddling it and inhaling deeply. But he noticed the alpha's absence and sat up a little, his omega instincts wanting him to be close and to hold him, but Francis frowned as he had to remind himself he was nothing but a tool here. The thought made his heart sink, and he found himself longing for his first alpha mate, a beautiful young Spaniard who had never once been unkind to him.

The French omega gave a heavy sigh, remembering his lover's touch and his soft words, his purring accent and his sweet kisses. Arthur was nothing like that – doubtless he found Francis' earlier episode a nuisance and had only comforted him so he would not damage himself and become a waste of money.

This left an almost bitter taste in Francis' mouth, and he kicked the scent blanket off him, throwing it across the bedroom angrily. He was an omega, and as such deserved a single, devoted alpha mate, not to be made into a 'pup-factory'.

His thoughts were interrupted as a nanny came in with food for him, but she revealed it was a plate of salad, nothing more.

"May I have some meat?" he asked softly, and politely.

The nanny only looked at him. "You will eat this and remain healthy. Omegas bodies cannot handle the rich flavours of meat – it makes them unwell." She said matter-of-factly, but Francis knew that was a lie.

Meat was expensive, so of course Arthur would not waste it on his omegas.

Francis frowned but snatched the food, munching on a piece of lettuce unhappily. "Where is Art'ur?" he asked casually, but the nanny stiffened.

"You shall always address your alpha as Mr Kirkland, you disrespectful thing." She scolded, frowning and crossing her arms over her broad chest. "He is tending to Number One, who went into heat this morning. He will not be available for another three days."

Francis felt a twist in his stomach at this, and he pushed the rest of the salad away. "I am no longer hungry."

The nanny frowned. "If you do not eat, you will be restrained and force-fed, Number Two."

"My name is Francis!" he snapped, lashing out at the plate of food and sending it to the floor where the plate smashed.

The nanny frowned but then blew a slender whistle she kept around her neck, prompting five other staff, some strong beta males as well as beta nannies to come in and seize the unruly omega. Francis began to scream again, as he was tied down harshly to his bed.

"Let go of me! Let go!" he cried out, his eyes widening as he saw one of the nannies preparing a syringe and he screamed again. " _Non_!"

But he could do nothing but struggle until he felt the sharp pain of the syringe in his arm, letting out a scream that subsided into nothing more than a low groan as he felt his limbs become leaden and then he somewhat forgot what he had been so distressed about, lolling his head back. His vision was blurry and he was only half-aware of one of the beta nannies spoon-feeding him a soup that had been prepared so the omega could eat without harming himself.

He just felt like he was floating, letting out a soft whine. "…T-Toni…" he whimpered, before losing his grip on the world entirely.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys!~ So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Poor Toni…**

 **What do you think Arthur will do when he hears about Francis being unruly?**

 **And what about Arthur starting to feel something for his French omega?~**

 **Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter!~**

 **Love you all x**


	4. Said In Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **((This chapter contains sexual themes and aggression in a minor way))**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arthur stayed with Number One for the four-day duration of her heat, mating her and guarding her while she slept, which was somewhat unnecessary considering the modern heat room she was locked in, but Arthur was somewhat traditional in staying with his omega mate during her heat.

But now he emerged from the heat room groggy and fatigued, and slightly disoriented. The alpha would return to his own chambers, bathe and rest for the day to recover from the excursion of mating for four days.

But as Arthur made his way to his own chambers, he was intercepted by Nanny Smith.

"Begging your pardon, sir – " she began, but Arthur growled.

"Can this not wait until I am more decently presented?" he demanded, all dishevelled and reeking of Number One's scent.

"It is about Number Two, sir."

Arthur paused, turning to her but he growled again. "Well spit it out! What about him?" he snapped.

"He is refusing to eat, and we fear he may harm himself so he has been restrained for the last four days." She explained calmly, used to the alpha's temper.

But Arthur stared at her. "Why was I not informed of this sooner?!"

"You were tending to Number One, sir. You always said never to disturb you when you were with an omega in heat – "

"Yes, yes." He growled in dismissal, frustrated. "Well there is only one thing to do – you must induce his heat. Once he is mated he will be calm."

"Yes, sir." Nanny Smith inclined her head respectfully, before retreating back to Number Two's quarters while Arthur resumed his journey to his own room, now getting ready for another four-day mating session.

XxX

The clock ticked slowly, monotonously as Francis laid on his bed, his wrists and ankles strapped down with thick leather belts that chafed his skin. He was lying perfectly still, just waiting for the next time some nannies would come in and force more disgusting soup down his throat. But then another sound accompanied the ticking clock.

 _Hiss._

Francis blinked and looked around, seeing a tiny box in the top left corner of his bedroom that was emitting a strange gas, and he panicked, thinking he was going to die because of this and he started screaming, until he inhaled it and widened his eyes. It wasn't lethal – it was the pheromones of an omega in heat.

The French omega had no choice but to inhale, knowing this was supposed to induce a heat but he could do nothing about it. The pheromones were secreted into the room for over an hour, until Francis began panting and tugging at the restraints, and the room started to lose form around him. Then some nannies came in and freed him from his restraints, stripping off his clothes and checking that he was going into heat.

Francis shot up, but instead of trying to escape, he gathered up his duvets and blankets, carrying them into the heat room and setting upon the task of making a nice comfy nest. It was an omega's instinct to form a comfortable nest before their heat became too strong, and the nannies left him to it, only providing more scent blankets before leaving the room.

XxX

Another hour passed, and Francis lay writhing in his nest, his skin so sensitive it begged for an alpha's touch. His mind was foggy with lust and he gripped the sides of his nest, panting hard as sweat glistened on his body.

"T-Toni…..Toni…." he moaned, his eyes closed as he imagined his alpha mate, his body screaming for him. When the door of the heat room opened, Francis was immediately aware of an alpha's scent and he let out a long moan, not seeing nor caring who it was.

Arthur had been pleased to hear of Francis' heat, and now he stood watching him, already undressed and waiting for Francis to call his name, a wolfish grin on his features as he stared at the writhing omega.

"…T- ah! – Toni…Toni…!" Francis whined, his gaze lidded.

Arthur's expression hardened at this. Antonio was no longer his alpha mate; he should not be calling out for him. And Arthur could not mate with him until Francis gave consent by calling out his name instead.

But the succulent-looking omega would not call Arthur's name, not aware of the alpha's growing frustration. Francis panted and moaned out, the slick glistening between his legs as his body begged to be claimed. But Arthur legally could do nothing until Francis called out for him specifically, and so the alpha crouched in the corner of the heat room, engulfing the omega's body in a predatory gaze and hoping that his name would slip past Francis' soft lips.

XxX

 _CRASH!_

Francis flinched as he curled the blankets tighter around himself, his scent of distress stifling the room as he heard the angry yelling from out in the corridor.

"How dare he?!" Arthur growled, tearing a centuries-old painting down from the wall and ripping it to shreds. "I own him! How dare he reject me?!"

Nanny Smith was watching the alpha's tantrum with cautious eyes. Francis had been locked in his bedroom for his own safety, as his heat had ended and he was still unmated.

Arthur was furious, having spent the four days waiting for the omega to call for him, but he only ever called for Antonio.

" _'Toni, oh Toni!'_ " Arthur mocked, slamming a fist against Francis' bedroom door which made the omega within shrink into his blankets in fear. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him? I'm his alpha now – I'm the only one he should think about!"

"You mustn't be too hard on him, sir…" Nanny smith began hesitantly. "Number Two lost his previous alpha in a very violent manner, and omegas are very sensitive creatures – "

"Bullshit!" Arthur yelled, displaying the typical frustration of an aroused but unmated alpha. "Pack his bags – I'm sending him straight back to the Home and getting my fucking money back!"

The enraged alpha stormed off, his pride wounded by Francis' inadvertent rejection of him.

 _The Home._

Francis began shaking at the thought, as the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas may look respectable on the outside, but the way omegas were treated in there made Francis sick to his stomach. It was worse for the ones who were sold and sent back.

The French omega's anxiety spiked and he began whimpering and sobbing, his scent of distress so strong that it unsettled Number Three, who began whining as well.

The nannies rushed in to calm both the distressed omegas, and Nanny smith obediently began packing Francis' faded clothes into a suitcase.

Francis whined and gasped as he saw this. " _Non, s'il vous plait_ …- I want to see him!"

"Mr Kirkland is a very busy man, Number Two. He cannot just be at your beck and call – " Nanny Smith began to explain patiently, but she was shocked when Francis began to cry.

"Please….Please I need the chance to redeem myself…" the French omega whimpered, sobbing on his bed. Nanny Smith was usually immune to the charms of a pitiful omega, but her expression softened and she gave a sigh.

"I'll see what I can do, but you must be on your best behaviour." She warned, and Francis nodded obediently.

XxX

 _Knock knock knock_.

"What is it?" came a snarl from the other side of the study door, and Nanny Smith felt rather anxious because she knew the alpha's temper had not calmed.

"I have a request from Number Two, sir." She announced as she opened the door, widening her eyes at the state of the study.

Papers were strewn everywhere, the nicely-polished desk had deep claw lacerations marking it now, and the chair was in a pile of splintered wood at the base of the far wall.

Arthur was stood in the midst of it all, his hair dishevelled and his eyes a fierce green. His lips curled back in a snarl as Nanny Smith entered.

"I don't give a shit about Number Two." He growled in response, but Nanny Smith had been working for Arthur long enough to know that he was not entirely rational at this moment.

"Sir, as his alpha, you have a duty of care towards him." She reminded gently.

"He is not my omega. Does he wear my scent?" Arthur interrogated aggressively. "Does he carry my pup in his belly? Does he fucking call for me when he is in _heat_?!"

Nanny Smith frowned. "Does his scent of distress not affect you, sir?" she returned calmly, and Arthur hesitated, not interrupting so she continued. "He is a traumatised omega, and you knew that when you decided to buy him, so now you must be considerate of that."

Arthur let out a low growl, but finally sighed. "Well, what does he want?"

"Number Two has asked to see you. He wishes to redeem himself, sir." The beta nanny relayed Francis' request.

Arthur's demeanour changed at this, and he straightened up a little bit. "…He wants to see me? Does this mean he wants to accept me as his alpha?"

Nanny Smith gave a small smile. "I could not say, sir. Perhaps you should go to him and find out for yourself."

The alpha gave a nod and ran a trembling hand through his messy hair, before straightening his tie and tidying up his appearance. "Do I look like a respectable alpha?"

Nanny Smith helped him dust off his jacket, before nodding. "You do, sir."

With her approval, Arthur left the room, making his way to Number Two's wing more than eagerly, thinking he might finally be in with a chance.

* * *

 **A/N: So I have a lot of things I should be doing but instead I'm writing this because I am a responsible person~**

 **But I apologise for slow updating and cannot guarantee it will get any faster because I'm a busy bee, but I will do my best for all you lovely people.**

 **But anyway, will Francis give himself to Arthur? Or do you think he is still too caught up on Toni?**

 **And what do you think of Arthur's fierce alpha temper? Will it be good or bad in the future?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	5. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The scent of Francis' distress was thick in the corridor as Arthur approached, drowning the alpha in a thick veil of haze; his primitive instinct to comfort the omega overpowered him completely as he reached the door.

"Number Two…" there was an underlying growl in his tone that rumbled through the door, making Arthur sound assertive and in control as he knocked on the door with his dissipating composure.

Arthur only heard a whimper in response, and with one swift movement he unlocked the door and pushed it open, trying to fight his urge to scoop the distressed omega into his arms. It was difficult being so detached in this business – he had to remember that Francis was nothing more than a business asset. A very _attractive_ business asset.

Francis' scent swarmed him like heat from an oven as he opened the door, and Arthur saw the French omega curled up on his bed, sobbing.

Francis didn't want to go back; he hated it at the Home. It was a vile, dirty place – and the worst possible place for 'broken' omegas. His cerulean eyes were wide and watery as he stared up at Arthur, and he let out a whine as he did not know whether Arthur was here on his request or to send him away.

The alpha stared at the pitiful omega, before closing the door behind him and approaching the bed, clearing his throat. "Uh – N-Number Two…" he began, the growl still lacing his words and his eyes betraying his lust for the omega.

"W-Will you send me away? Please _monsieur_ …I-I cannot – I will do anything!" Francis pleaded, reaching up and grasping Arthur's jacket. Arthur couldn't help himself and he sat beside the French omega, pulling him into a strong yet gentle embrace, trying to soothe him.

"Shh, pet." Arthur whispered, feeling Francis tense against him and whimper and so he closed his eyes, concentrating on secreting a soothing scent so that Francis would relax. "You shouldn't get so worked up…I don't like seeing my omegas unhappy."

Francis was nervous as Arthur held him, but his embrace was not malicious – it was gentle, like Antonio's had been. Comparing Arthur to Antonio helped Francis to calm a little, and with the calming alpha scent surrounding them accompanying it, the French omega laid his head on Arthur's shoulder, sniffing a little.

Arthur smiled in triumph, rubbing Francis' back a little before murmuring. "You will like it here, pet. It may take time, but you will be safe and well looked after. The only alpha to touch you will be me…"

Francis sniffed a little again and peered up at Arthur, a faint blush on his cheeks. "You are going to mate me…"

It wasn't a question, but Arthur nodded in confirmation. "Yes, and all you have to do when you are in heat is call my name. Do you think you can do that?"

Arthur's tone was verging on being patronising, but Francis realised this is what he would have to do in order to stay in a safe room rather than being shoved into a damp, dark cell in the Home. So he nodded slowly.

" _Oui, monsieur_ …" he whispered.

Arthur smiled, pleased by this, and he cupped Francis' tear-stained cheek. "Good."

The alpha could not resist the vulnerable omega in his arms though, and he dipped his head to kiss him. Francis flinched only slightly, but allowed Arthur to connect their lips, knowing that he needed to accept Arthur as his alpha now.

It was only meant to be a spontaneous kiss, but Arthur found himself drawn in by Francis' taste and his soft lips, and the soft scent of arousal that was unintentionally beginning to secrete from the omega. Francis could not help it, as Arthur's kiss was so much like Antonio's, and he melted into it, clutching Arthur's jacket a little.

Arthur's own scent of arousal became obvious in the room, and he pulled back in embarrassment. "Ah – forgive me, pet. I shall leave you to your evening…" he stood so quickly that Francis leaned forward a little in surprise.

"There is nothing to forgive, _monsieur_ …" Francis whispered, a blush dusting his pale cheeks as he gazed up at him: an omega deprived of an alpha's affection. He had not realised how much he had missed the feeling of being held in such a strong embrace, but now he craved it more than anything.

Arthur felt torn, staring down at Francis. He knew he was feeling more attached to Francis than he should, and he knew that it was imperative he remain distant from his omegas.

But he felt Francis' hands slip from his jacket, and he saw the comfort Francis sought after in those beautiful blue eyes of his, and his resolve crumbled entirely when Francis spoke.

"Stay...please, _monsieur_...J-Just for a while…" he pleaded, wanting to be held, wanting to feel safe and complete again as he hadn't in so long.

"Of course." Arthur answered faster than he should have, taking off his jacket and coaxing Francis to lie down, before settling down beside him.

Francis was shy, but he hesitantly cuddled up to Arthur, and when the alpha slipped an encouraging arm around his small waist, the French omega nestled his head against Arthur's shoulder, inhaling his strong, addictive scent.

Arthur held him until Francis fell asleep, and he knew that he should not stay, as the omega asked. But he ignored his common sense for once, holding the fragile omega gently but firmly like a loving alpha protecting his omega.

His heart beat faster as Francis stirred and moved closer in his sleep, murmuring something incoherent. It was nice to sleep next to him, and Arthur gave into his desires, closing his eyes and staying with Francis, sleeping beside him as he said he would.

XxX

Francis awoke from the most peaceful slumber he had had since he lost Antonio. Every night he had been plagued by gruesome nightmares reliving Antonio's murder, but the presence of a comforting alpha that meant no harm had chased the terrors away.

He blinked blearily, peering up at the still sleeping form of his alpha, and taking in every detail of him. Arthur was a very handsome alpha, not as strong and muscular as some, but he had a modest air of power about him that deterred other alphas from taking what was his.

It made Francis feel safe to know he was under Arthur's protection, but he did not like knowing that Arthur had three other omegas he tended to. It made him jealous, and guilty when he became conscious of this fact, for he still felt he should be loyal to Antonio.

But the hard truth was that Antonio was no longer able to be there for him, when Arthur could. The omega felt torn, and played with Arthur's shirt buttons gently as he took in Arthur's comforting scent, allowing himself to relax in his embrace.

Arthur slowly began to stir as Francis snuggled closer, and he cracked an emerald eye open, meeting Francis' gaze and giving a small, unguarded smile.

"Good morning, pet." He mumbled, his voice softer as he was groggy.

Francis smiled back at him, liking this softer side of the usually stern alpha. "Good morning, _monsieur_ …" he returned the greeting, resting his hand on Arthur's strong chest.

The alpha regarded Francis with a somewhat intense gaze, wanting to kiss him again, and claim him. But mating an omega for the first time was a painful process for them and needed to be done during heat, when the omega's body was primed and prepared, and Arthur found himself caring for Francis' well-being.

The realisation that Francis meant a lot to him hit Arthur rather suddenly though, and all at once he knew he shouldn't have stayed with him. His smile dropped and his gaze hardened, and he eased himself into a sitting position, nudging Francis off him.

"Where are you going?" Francis asked softly, getting slightly upset at Arthur's sudden shift in demeanour from gentle to dismissive.

"I'm a very busy alpha. I have work to do." Arthur growled in response, getting up and retrieving his jacket from the floor, dusting it off. "I can't afford to lie around all day like an omega."

Francis let out a soft whine of upset and curled up a little on the bed, watching him from over the duvet he clutched to his chest. "Why do you act so differently?" he whispered.

Arthur gave him a stern look. "You were distressed, Number Two. As your alpha, I am obligated to comfort you. Now you are comforted, and I have other omegas to see to."

Francis trembled, feeling betrayed as Arthur had acted so calm and caring towards him the night before. But now he was that hard, stern, business alpha once more, and Francis didn't like it.

"But I thought – "

"Omegas shouldn't think. It would hurt their pretty heads." Arthur growled, putting on his jacket and heading to the door, unlocking and opening it. But he paused. "You play up again, and I won't be so forgiving next time."

And with that, the alpha left the room, locking the door behind him with an unacknowledged but definite heavy heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Halloween everybody~ I am soon going to stop apologising for how long it takes me to update, it should just be expected of me by now XD**

 **But I felt the inspiration so I decided to take the first steps of Arthur and Francis' relationship together - what did you guys think of it?**

 **Do you think Arthur was cold in the way he brushed Francis off afterwards, or do you think it was deserved because Francis is a business asset?**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts, I always love to hear from you!**

 **Love you all x**


	6. Finally Mated (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains smut. Please read at your own discretion~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arthur forced himself to keep his distance from Francis, not even entering Number Two's wing for a good few weeks. He kept himself busy attending business meetings and negotiations with prestigious and wealthy households, bringing pictures of the omega pups his omegas had produced to incite the households' interest in the upcoming auction he would host.

Number Three and Number Four had borne an omega pup each, a female one that was almost nine and a timid male that was eleven. The auctions held the purpose of allowing rich alphas to 'reserve' their preferred omega, and once the omega reached the age of fourteen they would be sold to the alpha's household.

Arthur's family had always done this so he did not see the harm, as he knew the households he engaged in business with were respectable and treated their omegas decently enough.

But whilst Arthur kept himself occupied, his beautiful French omega was never out of his mind. It scared him, as alphas in his line of work could not get attached to a particular omega, but all he wanted to do every night when he came home was go to Number Two's wing and slide into bed beside Francis.

Every night Arthur had to exercise a great amount of self-control to resist this urge, but once he was in the privacy of his own chambers, he allowed himself a small moment to think of the French omega and deal with the almost immediate consequence. But he failed to sleep well at night, wishing he held Francis in his arms, and by the time three weeks had passed, the alpha was driving himself crazy with lust for the French omega.

And then the best news he could have hoped for arrived.

"Sir, Number Two has gone into heat again."

XxX

Francis had been very affected by having Arthur's undivided attention for that one night, and as the first week without him turned into the second week, Francis' subconscious began to yearn for him in dreams and idle thoughts. The omega began having strange and confusing dreams that began with his beloved Antonio, holding him and loving him, but then Antonio's scent morphed into Arthur's, and suddenly it was Arthur who was loving him, and Francis felt very excited at the prospect. He felt guilty though because he still held love for Antonio, but his omega nature yearned for the attention of a strong alpha, and because he had been unmated for over a year he was pining for Arthur's next visit.

But three weeks passed and he had not seen the alpha, despite asking the beta nannies if they could make a request to Arthur on his behalf. And then one night, Francis' somewhat innocent dreams became very provocative, and he dreamed that Arthur was leaning over him, entering him and mating him roughly.

The omega awoke sweating and he felt slick between his legs, letting out a whine as he realised he was going into heat. Despite his whole body screaming for attention, Francis quickly grabbed his blankets and formed a haphazard nest as was his nature. But in his state he could not inform anyone, and was left alone all night writhing and whining until Nanny Smith found him the next morning. She gasped and rushed to Arthur's chambers, knocking on the door impatiently.

"What is it?" came a low growl, as the alpha had been interrupted from a very erotic dream involving Francis.

"Sir, Number Two has gone into heat again." She said directly and simply, and within moments the door opened and Arthur emerged only in his pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"You're sure?" he interrogated, his emerald eyes already wild with lust.

"Yes, sir. He was whining and he made a nest…I think he has been in this state since sometime last night – " Nanny Smith blinked as Arthur rushed past her, not even letting her finish as he hurtled towards Number Two's wing.

XxX

"Ah….Ah – hah….Oh…" Francis writhed and moaned out, panting. His pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed, and he gripped the blankets that made up the nest in desperation. His body rutted against nothing in a vain attempt to gain some friction and satisfy his need for another's touch.

His almost tangible scent filled the heat room, and he let out whines and moans of desperation, completely at the mercy of his heat.

Francis could barely hear the door open, and only became aware of Arthur's presence when the strong scent of an aroused alpha mingled with his own arousal. He looked up at Arthur with a half-lidded gaze, reaching up for him. " _Monsieur_ …"

Francis' tone was low and husky, and Arthur let out a growl, quickly shedding his clothes and exposing his hard member. The sight of the beautiful omega writhing in sweat and reaching up for him triggered Arthur to come closer, and he let out a soft growl of lust as he climbed over Francis.

Immediately Francis wound his arms around his neck and kissed him, and Arthur let his strong urges finally take over. His firm hands roamed the omega's torso and groped his thighs as he kissed Francis back with all the passion he felt. Francis arched his chest into Arthur, desperate for his touch and his love.

" _Monsieur_ …" he breathed out, tangling a slender hand in Arthur's blonde hair, tugging it and messing it up, but Arthur grinned down at him.

"Arthur, pet. Call me by my name…." he growled out, pressing kisses to the corner of Francis' mouth before claiming his soft lips again greedily.

Francis moaned into the kiss, engulfed in Arthur's intoxicating scent. He gasped as he felt Arthur's hand slip between his legs, and lolled his head back.

"A-Art'ur~" he moaned out, his accent lacing Arthur's name so sexily that the alpha growled in pleasure, bearing his canines and lowered his head to nip at the sensitive skin of Francis' thighs, marking him and making him mewl out in pleasure.

The French omega spread his legs for his alpha, letting Arthur move closer, and Arthur moved to enter the beautiful omega. Francis let out a beautiful moaning sigh as he felt Arthur inside him, his huge member fitting perfectly and the omega instantly began pushing against him, wanting the friction.

Arthur let out a low groan, beginning to thrust slowly into Francis and their scents of arousal mingled, intoxicating them in a haze of sweat and lust and passion.

"Ah – oh, my pet….my pet – " Arthur groaned, moving faster and deeper, feeling Francis' slick walls around him quivering with pleasure.

Francis reached up for him, pulling Arthur closer and kissing him desperately, but he panted against his lips. "…Francis…"

Arthur was confused for a moment, before realising that Francis was in fact the omega's name, and he wanted to be called by it. This broke the traditional rules of Arthur's business but in his very aroused state he succumbed to it.

"Francis…" the alpha breathed, grunting and moving faster and harder within him, causing the omega's low moans to become louder and more frequent.

Francis lolled his head back, arching his chest into Arthur as he felt Arthur move faster and deeper within him, beginning to swell.

"Ah – Ah! Art'ur!" Francis was lost in pleasure and the scent of his alpha, closing his eyes and feeling his passion build up until h e felt he was going to burst.

Arthur moved hard and deep within him until his member swelled so that he and Francis were joined as one, and the beautiful omega cried out under him as they both released their passion for each other.

It was different to mating his other omegas – Arthur felt like this was more special, more passionate. He stayed within Francis until his arousal calmed enough for him to pull out, but Francis let out a whine at his absence as soon as he moved away.

The alpha only chuckled, settling down next to the omega in the makeshift nest, and he wrapped his arms around him. Francis was a beautiful, glistening mess and he quivered a little in Arthur's arms, still trembling from the pleasure of his orgasm, and he nuzzled against Arthur's chest happily, a little smile on his beautiful, flushed features that Arthur had never seen before.

It was a smile that made his heart beat faster though, and the alpha held him close, playing with Francis' long, silky hair as the omega fell asleep. It was the first night of heat and Arthur closed his eyes too, knowing he would need to rest before his highly aroused omega woke again.

The newly-mated couple fell asleep together, their scents mingling, and Arthur slept better than he had in the last three weeks, with the beautiful French omega in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So it finally happened, Arthur is finally Francis' alpha-mate~ But what if Francis isn't very good at sharing? And what if Arthur finds he has a 'favourite' omega?**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought!~**

 **Also it was my first time writing Alpha/Omega smut so I'm not sure how well I did but constructive criticism is more than welcome~**

 **Love you all x**


	7. Changing Scent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Francis did not know what was real and what was a dream – all he knew was that he was mated, and he was Arthur's omega officially, just as Arthur was now his alpha. The tired omega dragged his eyes open wearily, his body covered in sweat and evidence of the passion between them, and he smiled as he realised he had been sleeping against Arthur's chest. The strong alpha was still asleep, but he had one arm draped over Francis' waist possessively, showing his affection for the omega.

The French omega shifted slightly, feeling a dull ache in his lower regions from their relentless lovemaking, but he giggled a little to know that Arthur was his, and that he could make the alpha wild with lust. He traced small circles over Arthur's muscular chest, appreciating the serene moment where it was just the two of them.

The alpha slowly stirred, his arm winding around Francis a little more instinctively as he cracked a sleepy green eye open, giving a small, unguarded smile towards his new omega.

"Good morning, pet." He murmured, his voice groggy from sleep and he nuzzled Francis' neck, pressing kisses to his delicate skin.

Francis hummed and giggled, completely enamoured by his alpha and loving his affection. Arthur inhaled Francis' scent and smirked in triumph as he noted the difference now. Omegas scents changed once they were mated, and now Francis was claimed, he had Arthur's scent all over him.

"Your heat is over…" Arthur observed softly, pressing a soft kiss to his omega's lips before pulling back. "You should rest, pet."

Francis looked up at him, before reaching up for Arthur's support. His whole body felt exhausted and heavy from the near constant state of pleasure and passion of the last few days, and now he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone stand.

Arthur saw this and gave a tiny smile, finding it rather endearing that Francis was reaching up for him like that. The alpha gently scooped Francis up into his arms, carrying him out of the heat room and into the cool bedroom instead.

The French omega sighed softly as Arthur laid him down on the bed, and he pressed a kiss to Francis' temple, unable to help being so affectionate towards him. "I shall send Nanny Smith to bathe you – rest until she comes."

Francis only nodded, letting his eyes slip closed and his limbs relax.

Arthur stayed until he was sure the omega was asleep, listening to the soft breathing and playing with his golden hair. It would be difficult to have to distance himself from Francis until his next heat, but that was all part of the business.

So the alpha kissed Francis' forehead, before silently leaving the room to let him sleep.

XxX

Half a day after Francis' heat ended, Number Three went into heat and so Francis did not see Arthur until four days later. But the omega was feeling somewhat peculiar, finding Arthur's absence somewhat distressing and he spent the days thinking about his alpha. He asked Nanny Smith if he could speak to Arthur, but she ignored his requests.

Francis was in fact ignored by everyone, and he wanted nothing more than to just be held by his alpha, but Arthur was not there to comfort him. What he didn't notice, however, was that his own behaviour was changing. He was more mellow and calm now, and he was more content to sit and paint or just rest than he had been before.

XxX

Arthur sighed as he left Number Three's wing, exhausted from having to satisfy two omegas in heat without even a day's rest between them. But as he made his way back to his own quarters, he suddenly thought about Francis. The time they had shared was something he had found hard to push out of his mind, and he now realised how much he craved the omega's touch.

Arthur hesitated, before changing his course and hurrying up the stairs to Number Two's wing, knocking on the door.

" _Entrez_ ~" came the chirpy response, and Arthur instantly smiled at the sound of the omega's French accent. He unlocked the door and entered, his heart quickening as he saw Francis sat at his easel.

"Hello, pet." He greeted.

Francis turned and saw him, feeling a burst of emotion as he jumped up and hugged him. He couldn't help it, he felt so much closer to Arthur and he was his alpha now. Arthur chuckled and returned the hug, noticing a slight change in the omega's scent and he dipped his head to nuzzle his neck.

Francis smiled. "Where have you been?" he asked, touching Arthur's cheek affectionately, before recoiling a little and his smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked in confusion, noticing Francis' retraction.

"You smell of another omega's heat." Francis whined, hugging himself.

Arthur cringed at his mistake. "Oh – forgive me, pet. I'll go and bathe for you."

" _Non_ …I mean…" Francis blushed, but he was afraid that Arthur would not come back if he left the room, so instead he pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "I can get rid of the scent…"

Arthur smiled at this, nuzzling him again but there was definitely something different about Francis' scent. He let out a soft growl. "You smell different."

"I do?" the French omega blinked, tilting his head a little as Arthur pressed kisses to the delicate skin of his neck.

"Hmm, yes…lie down." Arthur instructed, and Francis responded to his authoritative tone. He lay back on the bed, looking up at Arthur a little nervously. The alpha leaned over him, inhaling his scent at different points across his body. Francis gasped and blushed a little as Arthur hovered over his crotch, and resisted when Arthur began to try and spread his legs.

"W-What are you doing?" he gasped, his cheeks reddening, but Arthur smiled.

"Don't panic, my pet. I'm not going to mate you – I just want to be sure of something." Francis let Arthur spread his legs, although he blushed deeply when the alpha dipped his head very close to Francis' crotch. He was getting somewhat aroused by this and let out a whine.

"S-Sure of what?"

Arthur smiled, looking up at him. "I will get the doctor to be certain, but I think you are carrying my pups~"

Francis widened his eyes, letting out a squeak. " _Quoi_? B-But we only just – "

"I've been in this business a long time, love. I know the signs by now." Arthur justified, suddenly seeming far more tender towards him.

Francis was surprised but when Arthur began kissing him again, he responded happily to it. It was more caring and gentler this time though, and Arthur allowed himself to reveal the affection he truly held for his omega as he kissed him and climbed atop him properly.

Francis smiled, kissing him back and pulling him closer, loving this renewed interest Arthur had in him, and he gasped as Arthur's hand snaked up his inner thigh.

XxX

Two weeks later, the Kirklands' trusted doctor came to the mansion to check up on all of Arthur's omegas, having been especially requested to examine Number Two.

Francis was a bit nervous but Arthur had cleared his schedule so he could be there with him. It was not something he usually did for his omegas, but there was something different about Francis and Arthur was more than happy to give in to it.

The French omega lay on the bed while the doctor examined him, and he kept glancing at Arthur nervously.

"It's alright, pet." Arthur uttered soothingly, holding his hand and rubbing his thumb over Francis' knuckles to calm him.

"Well," the doctor drew back and took his glasses off to clean them. "It is rather early to tell, but from the change in scent I would say it is likely the mating was successful."

Arthur smiled at this, feeling proud of himself and of Francis. "Wonderful." He remarked, feeling protective of his omega.

"I will visit once a month, and then whenever you request closer to the time." The doctor promised, packing his things away.

"Thank you, doctor." Arthur waited until the doctor left the room, before smiling at Francis and sitting beside him.

"I'm going to look after you, pet. You will want for nothing while you carry my pups~" the alpha nuzzled Francis' neck, addicted to the scent of his pregnancy as it was rather enticing.

Francis smiled, but the omega realised that this special treatment was only because he was pregnant, as was his role as one of Arthur's omegas. He was nothing more than a business asset to Arthur, and the effect of his kisses soured.

* * *

 **A/N: So Francis is pregnant!**

 **But do you think Arthur really likes him or is just being all lovey-dovey because Francis is carrying his pups?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	8. You're My Favourite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The life of an omega pregnant with Arthur Kirkland's pups was far more luxurious than Francis was used to. The slightest craving for a strange food was satisfied as soon as possible – one day Francis had mentioned to Arthur that he had dreamed about gherkins the night before, and Arthur had sent for a jar of gherkins immediately.

He had extra pillows – nice, fluffy ones – and Arthur bought him flowers and little toys for the pups they were expecting. Arthur visited him regularly, almost every day, and now Francis was in his second trimester and the alpha took great interest in Francis' progress.

In fact, what Francis did not know was that Arthur had been somewhat neglecting his other omegas, as he was spending some time every day with Francis. If Arthur had been confronted about his behaviour, he would have simply said that he was monitoring the success of Francis as a fertile omega, since this was the first time Francis had been successfully mated. According to Francis' medical history, his previous alpha mate, Antonio, had mated him but it had not resulted in a pregnancy.

Therefore, this was Francis' first pregnancy and Arthur wanted to make sure things went well. That is the reason the alpha used to justify his time with Francis, anyway.

Francis was dozing when he heard the polite, soft knock at the door, and then the recognisable jingle of a set of keys unlocking the door. The French omega opened his eyes, lounging in a comfortable, sweet little rocking chair Arthur had gifted to him.

Arthur entered with a smile, placing a fresh vase of bright, colourful flowers on the table by the door before coming over and pecking his omega's lips.

"Hello, pet. How are you this morning?" the alpha greeted pleasantly, resting a careful hand on Francis' rounded belly. Francis smiled, feeling his heart flutter happily at Arthur's presence.

"I am better now that you are here, _cheri_ ~" Francis confessed, nuzzling Arthur's arm slightly as he had become far more affectionate and clingier towards Arthur now that they were mated.

Arthur liked it a lot, and he played with the French omega's hair gently, dipping his head to inhale his mate's scent. "What would you like to do today, Number Two?"

Francis whined softly and pouted. "I don't like you calling me that…"

The alpha hesitated. "You know those are the rules…" he began, but Francis had learned in his time being Arthur's omega, just how to manipulate the strict alpha.

He played with Arthur's neatly-knotted tie somewhat flirtatiously, his slender fingers caressing the fabric while Arthur watched. "But you _made_ those rules, Arthur…"

Francis' voice was a purr, and Arthur let out a soft growl as he loved Francis' suggestive tone. He said nothing though, allowing Francis to continue.

The French omega smiled gently. "Couldn't you bend them…for me?" his hands had strayed from Arthur's tie to trailing over his chest, and Arthur growled a little more in arousal. His primitive alpha nature was falling victim to Francis' manipulation, and as much as he tried to deny it, he would do anything for this omega.

"W-Well, I suppose…when it's just the two of us – " Arthur relented, moving closer and pressing kisses over Francis' neck.

Francis smiled and giggled softly, blushing at Arthur's affection. " _Merci, mon cher_ ~"

Arthur gave a soft sigh as he moved closer, now leaving small hickeys over Francis' neck as he wanted him now – Francis had gotten him all excited and the alpha couldn't help it. "You don't know what you do to me…" he murmured against Francis' delicate skin, eliciting a soft whining sigh from the omega as he teased the skin gently with his teeth.

"A-Arthur…" Francis breathed out, but gently put his hands on Arthur's chest and applied the slightest pressure to ease him back a little bit.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, slightly perturbed as he was more than ready to carry his pregnant omega to the bed and make love to him.

"I have a favour to ask you." Francis said softly and with a small smile, hoping he had not aggravated his alpha by teasing him too much.

Arthur let out a noise something between a growl and a huff, but he gazed at him with curious emerald eyes. "What is it?"

Francis stood from his rocking chair, not so big that it was difficult to move, but he did stretch briefly before taking Arthur's hands and guiding him over to the single little barred window in the bedroom.

As he encouraged Arthur to glance out of it, he gave a sigh, resting a hand on his belly. "I can see the lake and the trees from my window, but I would love to walk down there and see it all up close…"

Arthur saw that the lake shimmered in the sunlight, making it look very pretty indeed – he himself usually went walking around the lake when he needed a break from his paperwork. But he sighed, turning back to Francis.

"Just how many of my rules are you going to want to break, hm?" he asked with a slight frown, but his tone was gentle. He was not angry, but the thought of his favourite, pregnant omega being outside where the slightest stumble could make things go terribly wrong…

"Please, Arthur. I just want to go outside before I get too big to move…" Francis pleaded, his beautiful blue eyes large and desperate.

"And what if you slip and fall?" Arthur was being as rational as he could, but Francis' gaze was becoming increasingly persuasive.

"Then I will have my strong alpha to catch me~" Francis answered, wisely playing on Arthur's pride in himself.

Arthur sighed and gave a smirk. "You are going to make a lot of trouble for me, aren't you?" he chuckled, but nodded. "Alright, as long as you wrap up warm. I'll want to see you wearing a coat, at least."

Francis nodded and beamed, hugging Arthur and kissing his cheek. " _Merci_ , Arthur!~"

XxX

Omegas in Arthur's household were never allowed out of their wing, and so Francis had forgotten what the rest of the house looked like. Nanny Smith waited at the foot of the grand, ornate staircase with a heavy coat for the omega, and Arthur helped Francis down each stair, supporting him as the alpha was paranoid Francis would fall and hurt himself and the pups inside him. Francis was still capable of managing the stairs by himself, but Arthur insisted.

None of the other nannies were present, as Arthur didn't want word getting out to the other omegas that he was letting Francis go outside. Nanny Smith watched how Arthur had a protective arm around Francis' waist, and how the alpha watched each careful step the omega made. She frowned ever so slightly, but as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, she gave a smile.

"Here, Number Two." Nanny Smith helped Francis with his coat and Arthur stood by his side, a protective alpha with an unfaltering gaze kept firmly on his omega.

Francis thanked her quietly, grasping Arthur's hand as he was excited to be going outside.

"Make sure the fire is on in Number Two's wing for when he returns." Arthur instructed the nanny, not wanting Francis to get cold. Then, he opened the large front door and led Francis outside.

XxX

It was a bright and beautiful morning. Being December, the air was crisp and cold, and Francis pulled his coat closer around him, gasping happily and feeling the cool air fill his lungs. The trees rustled and the leaves crunched under their feet as Arthur escorted Francis down the drive and towards the lake. The ground sparkled with morning frost and Arthur made sure Francis was careful not to slip.

"It is beautiful." Francis whispered, admiring the nature as he moved a little closer to Arthur.

The alpha smiled, only paying attention to Francis and his wellbeing. "I'm glad you like it. Are you warm enough?" Francis nodded, and they made their way to the lake the rest of the way in companionable silence.

It was not cold enough for the lake to be completely frozen, but parts of the water had become ice, conflicting with the shimmering, moving water that flowed between the ice-islands. Though it was not a picturesque frozen lake, Francis seemed very content to walk by it.

Arthur kept a firm arm around Francis' waist and when they were half-way around the lake, he sensed Francis was getting a bit tired. "Let's rest for a minute, love."

Francis seemed relieved that Arthur had suggested the idea, as he got tired far quicker these days now that he was pregnant. Arthur guided him over to a large willow tree that was hugged by frost – not a single bare branch was untouched by the cold. The omega sat down with a soft sigh, shivering a little until Arthur sat beside him, wrapping his strong arms around him possessively.

"This is very nice…" Francis mumbled, resting his head against Arthur's shoulder. The alpha smiled softly, holding him close and nuzzling his neck a little. He thought about reminding Francis that this was only going to happen once and that Francis was not going to experience such an outing again. But the omega seemed so peaceful and content that Arthur decided to just hold him and let him appreciate this moment.

They stayed like that for a few moments, their scents mingling discreetly despite the thick layers of warm clothing they both wore, until Francis lifted his head, looking up at Arthur.

"Do you do this with your other omegas?" he asked softly, and Arthur was surprised that Francis so willingly brought up the other three omegas.

He hesitated, meeting Francis' gentle gaze. "No, I don't…" he confessed, wondering what Francis may think of that. He did not want Francis to realise how special he was to him, but then again it was difficult not to see it.

"You do not visit them so frequently either, do you?" the French omega pried, those beautiful sparkling eyes studying Arthur for any hint of a response.

The alpha blushed faintly – which was uncharacteristic of his usually proud and composed demeanour – and shook his head in answer.

Francis lowered his head again to hide a small smile of satisfaction. It made him happy to know that he was special to Arthur. It made him hope that perhaps there was more of a reason behind it than just that he was pregnant.

"Why is that?" Francis asked finally, not meeting his gaze because he was afraid that Arthur would either not grant him an answer, or make some remark referring to him as a business asset.

"Because…" Arthur hesitated again, holding him close.

 _Because you're my newest business asset? –_ That would make Francis hate him, and besides, that really had nothing to do with it anymore.

 _Because you make me feel happier whenever I see you? –_ He couldn't just admit something like that.

 _Because…I love you?_ – Perish the thought! Impossible – Kirklands' do not fall in love with their omegas. Ridiculous.

"Because…You're my favourite." Arthur finally answered. It was not a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Francis was so much more than Arthur's 'favourite' omega, but there was no way the alpha would ever admit he actually had feelings for Francis.

Still, the response made Francis smile, and he raised his head again to kiss Arthur softly. Arthur returned the kiss, deepening it and tasting past Francis' lips, exploring the warmth of his mouth as their tongues danced together.

Arthur felt his heart flutter as he moved closer, placing one hand on Francis' bare leg, before realising that his warm coat had ridden up and Francis was only wearing a sort of tunic underneath. He thought for a moment that Francis might be cold and uncomfortable, but then every thought seemed to disperse in his mind as his alpha nature took over, and he laid Francis back on the frosty grass under the tree, snaking his hand up under Francis' coat and tunic.

The omega let out a soft whine and pulled Arthur over him more, encouraging the movement and soon Arthur was inside him, filling him up and making him moan beautifully.

The lake was quiet and peaceful as the alpha and omega made love under the frozen willow tree, neither of them feeling the cold as their scents mingled far more passionately this time.

* * *

 **A/N: So Arthur definitely has a favourite, and Francis is head over heels for his alpha. And they're going to have pups~ What could go wrong?**

 **Well, seeing as it's one of my stories, I can't possibly allow them to be happy~**

 **So don't worry, more drama will ensue!**

 **((Also side note: Gherkins are 'pickles' in America, but I'm from the UK so we call them gherkins XD))**

 **So, what do you think of Arthur giving Francis special treatment?**

 **And do you think it's going to come back to bite him?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all xx**


	9. Look Your Best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Francis always treasured that morning under the willow tree by the lake. Every time he gazed out of his barred window, he smiled fondly as he remembered how loving and passionate his alpha was towards him, and how after they made love, Arthur held him against his chest and whispered beautiful things against his hair.

It was the most romantic Francis had ever seen the alpha, and even though it had been a few weeks since it had happened, the French omega cherished the memory when he was locked in his chambers.

Unfortunately, he had not seen Arthur since that morning, and he guessed it was because another one of his omegas went into heat. Francis' smile faltered and he turned away from the window, one hand resting on his belly. The thought of Arthur being with another omega, whispering sweet nothings to them and mating them – it made Francis upset and jealous. But he knew he could do nothing about it, so he was trying to hold onto the times that Arthur was his and his alone.

But he couldn't help feeling rather lonely and neglected by his alpha, as pregnancy was a time an alpha should spend caring for his omega – protecting him, loving him, making sure he was comfortable. And Arthur wasn't there.

Tears welled in Francis' eyes as he sat down on his bed, grabbing a little white bear that Arthur had gifted the pups so they would have something to play with when they were born, and hugged it close. The omega knew that he was overly emotional because of his pregnancy and imbalanced hormones, but he couldn't help it. He burst into tears, holding the bear close and wishing his alpha would come to him and comfort him, but Arthur did not come.

XxX

"My omegas will be stood here, ready to be presented when the Heads of Households arrive – perhaps get Number Two a chair." Arthur instructed, gesturing to the large marble hall that led from the staircase into the ballroom.

"Make sure the music is playing and the young omegas are all bathed and pretty – they will be over here. They are to be kept apart from Number One, Two, Three and Four. That is a high priority concern, understand?"

The alpha was speaking to the security guards and nannies and other servants who would be working during this grand event. It was the winter auction, and a lot of prestigious Heads of Households will attend in order to choose one of Arthur's eligible omega pups to buy and raise until they are old enough to be an omega-mate for one of the alphas of the household.

Arthur's omegas would be in attendance so that the Heads of Households can gage how attractive their pups would be when they grew up, but they would be guarded because Arthur's omegas were not for sale. Well, not unless an irresistible offer could be made.

Arthur allowed his omegas to have a drink (unless they were pregnant), and possibly a dance before returning to their separate wings, and it was one of the rare occasions when they got to meet each other. It should be fun for them – a chance to relax and leave their chambers, dressed prettily and have the attention of approving alphas.

But there have been incidences where one of his omegas has made a scene about their pups – and it was a very embarrassing display. Overall though, it was a highly enjoyable and profitable event, for Arthur at least.

The ballroom was beautifully decorated and the servants were busy preparing the plentiful buffet that would be available, and the stage where the band was playing, and later where the omega pups would be individually introduced, had been set up.

Arthur smiled. Tonight would be a very good night, indeed.

XxX

Francis sighed as he sat in the bath, laying his head back so that Nanny Smith could wash his hair. He had only been told that Arthur wanted him bathed and looking his very best for tonight, but no one had yet given him a straight answer as to what was happening tonight.

"You have to look your best tonight." Nanny Smith uttered, easing Francis out of his thoughts as she gently massaged his scalp.

"What is happening tonight?" Francis asked in response, staring at the bathroom ceiling. He could sense the hesitation in Nanny Smith's answer, so he glanced at her. "Please? No one has told me…"

Nanny Smith sighed. "I'm not supposed to say…Mr Kirkland does not want to make you stressed in your condition."

"It would make me more stressed if I do not know what to expect." The omega reasoned, playing with the bubbles floating on the surface of the water.

This seemed to make sense to the beta nanny, who nodded a little and began to wash out his hair. "Well, tonight is the auction."

"Auction?" Francis queried, letting the nanny wash out his hair before she began to gently condition it.

"Where Mr Kirkland invites Heads of different Households to come and view his omega pups. They can buy one to make a mate for an alpha in their household." Nanny Smith explained simply.

Francis tensed, realising what it meant, and he caressed his belly with a trembling hand. "…And…I have to be present?"

"Of course. All of Mr Kirkland's omegas must attend so that the Head alphas can see how pretty you all are, therefore being able to predict how pretty your pups will be." Nanny Smith was trying to be as compassionate as she could be.

The French omega said nothing more, feeling an overwhelming heartache for the other omegas who must have pups in the auction – they would have to watch them be sold off to predatory alphas that could rip apart such sweet, innocent little things.

As Nanny Smith washed his hair again and then helped him step out of the bath, Francis was silent. All he could think about was when the time would come for his pups to be born – would Arthur take his pups away too?

He stood and let Nanny Smith dry and dress him, spraying him with an expensive but subtle perfume – another gift from Arthur – because his scent still needed to be easily distinguished.

Arthur had selected a beautiful tunic of blue silk for him, one that comfortably fit his pregnant belly and felt soft against his skin. The tunic stopped at his mid-thigh, and Francis blushed faintly as he looked at himself in the mirror. The back of the tunic exposed Francis' delicate shoulder blades all the way down to the small of his back – it was a rather revealing outfit, and Francis felt uncomfortable knowing that strange alphas were going to be eyeing him.

Before he could protest though, Arthur entered the room with a brief knock, wearing a very nice dark suit with emerald embroidery on the torso that matched his eyes. He looked extremely handsome, and Francis' heart fluttered at the sight. It was easy to forget what they were all dressed up for, especially when Arthur smiled at him.

"You look beautiful, pet." He praised, coming over and inspecting his omega, leaning in and inhaling his scent with a satisfied hum.

Francis blushed faintly. "I don't feel comfortable in this, Arthur…" he admitted softly, but Arthur gave a smile and kissed him gently, quietening his complaint.

"I won't let anyone touch you. I'm going to show you off, it's true, but you're mine and mine alone." The alpha growled slightly as he spoke, showing his possessive nature and placing a hand on Francis' belly.

Francis nodded a little in acceptance, but he was not looking forward to the auction. "What will I have to do?" he asked a little nervously, clearly apprehensive and his scent held a hint of anxiousness.

Arthur picked up on the scent and pecked his lips gently, caressing the omega's cheek. "Just look pretty and keep to yourself – unless a Head alpha wishes to speak to you, in which case you may flatter him. It may persuade him to buy one of the pups."

Francis shied away from his touch when he said that, sitting on the bed and Arthur watched as the silk tunic rode up his thighs a little. The alpha fought the urge to caress Francis' thigh as he sat beside him, sensing his apprehension. "What is wrong, pet?"

The French omega knew that this was the way of things and so he didn't tell Arthur it made him sick to think of innocent pups being auctioned off. Instead he shook his head, gave a smile and decided to change the subject.

"I have been thinking about names for the pups…" he started a new topic smoothly enough, and Arthur raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his belly again, as he was very possessive of the unborn pups.

"Have you? What names do you like?" The alpha asked, nuzzling Francis' neck a little as the scent of his pregnant omega was very enticing, and Arthur could feel himself becoming a bit excited just being near him.

Francis smiled, giggling a little as Arthur's affection tickled. "Well, I like the name Matthieu, or Madeline if the pup is a girl~"

Arthur hummed in approval, though somewhat distracted as he kissed along Francis' jaw. "Hmm, yes. I like those names."

Francis hesitated, before nibbling his lip. "Um, I also would like to name one of them after someone who was dear to me…"

Again, Arthur was distracted and had moved his hand to Francis' inner thigh, moving closer. "Uh huh…" he mumbled, not paying attention at all.

The French omega felt a bit encouraged by the fact that Arthur was somewhat distracted, and he decided to tell him. "I would like to name one 'Antonio'…"

The alpha froze.

Francis held his breath.

Arthur pulled back and let out a growl. "What?" he snapped, staring hard at Francis.

The omega trembled a little, but tried to reason with him. "H-He meant a lot to me a-and I just wanted to remember him – "

He faltered as the scent of alpha aggression began to fill the room, and let out a whimper, bowing his head in submission in the hopes that it would placate Arthur.

"How dare you suggest such a thing?" came the low growl of Arthur's voice.

" _D-Désolé_ – "

"Do you still love him?" the alpha barked, making Francis wince.

"I – Arthur…" The omega was afraid, and his scent of fear mingled with Arthur's aggression.

"He's not your alpha anymore, Francis. I am!"

The alpha leapt off the bed, going to the window and turning his back on Francis. He was angry, but he did not want to hurt his omega.

"I know…" Francis whimpered, glancing up at Arthur. "Forgive me…"

The alpha was silent for a minute, and Francis was too afraid and upset to try and break it.

Slowly, the strong scent of aggression subsided but did not disperse completely, and Arthur sighed.

"He is dead, Francis. You have me now, and you will not ask me such a thing again." His tone was more commanding now than aggressive, but Francis nodded meekly.

The alpha turned back to face him, regarding his omega for a moment. "Finish getting ready – I shall expect you downstairs in five minutes."

And with that, Arthur left the room, not bothering to apologise to or comfort his omega.

Francis sat trembling, until Nanny Smith, who had been standing in the next room to give them privacy and heard every word, came to finish getting him ready. She did not say anything about it, and Francis too was silent.

The omega finished getting ready, feeling all nervous and shaken up from upsetting Arthur, and he trembled as Nanny Smith led him downstairs to the auction party.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the auction party! So, a lot of conflict in this chapter, I don't even know what questions to ask!**

 **How do you feel about Francis wanting to call one of the pups 'Antonio', and about Arthur's reaction to it?**

 **And what do you think will happen at the auction?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	10. The Auction Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Now, because there are a few new character introductions in this chapter, I'm just going to give a quick guide in case I've made it too complicated (which I probably have, knowing me XD):**

 **Head Alphas**

 **Adel Bielschmidt – Germania**

 **Roma Vargas – Grandpa Rome**

 **Elizabeta Héderváry – Hungary**

 **Vash Zwingli – Switzerland**

 **Yao Wang – China**

 **Ivan Braginski – Russia**

 **Allistor Kirkland – Scotland**

 **Arthur's Omegas**

 **Number One – Lili (Liechtenstein)**

 **Number Two – Francis (France)**

 **Number Three – Kiku (Japan)**

 **Number Four – Michelle (Seychelles)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The winter auction was always a grand occasion, and Arthur stood by the door, welcoming each Head of Household to the mansion. There were eight of them overall, including Arthur, and as each one arrived with a bodyguard and sometimes one of their alpha sons, the Englishman mentally recalled details about each one.

The first and always most punctual of the Head alphas was Lord Adel Bielschmidt; a strong and stern Germanic alpha who had been buying omegas from the Kirkland family for generations. He had long blonde hair that flowed past his shoulders, but if anyone dare mock him about it he could tear them apart. His eyes were ice-blue and he held an aura of subtle danger, enough to make others heed him and respect him.

Adel had two recently eligible young alphas – Ludwig Bielschmidt, who was still a pup aged five with blonde hair and blue eyes like his grandfather, and Gilbert, who was a rare albino pup aged eleven, but Adel had acknowledged him as a Bielschmidt just as much as his younger brother, and now the albino pup walked by his grandfather's side, attending the auction for the first time to choose his own omega, under the supervision of Adel.

Arthur welcomed Adel with a firm handshake, giving a smile. "It is good to see you again, Lord Adel. I hope you are faring well."

"I am indeed." Adel replied, nodding in acknowledgement and respect as Arthur's butler took his coat. "I have brought one of my daughter's pups to see the auction tonight." The Head alpha gestured to Gilbert, who puffed out his chest and tried to stand tall.

Arthur regarded the pup's red eyes, pale pallor and white hair, and gave a polite but dismissive nod. "Of course, if you would like to come this way, I shall introduce you to my omegas."

Adel strode after Arthur as the Englishman led them into the ballroom, Gilbert following a few steps behind.

The albino pup was curious, and as he saw what he assumed were the omegas, he widened his eyes. There were four of them, two male and two female. The first was a blonde, meek-looking female omega in a little red dress with a bow in her hair. The second was clearly pregnant and in a blue silk tunic, and he was the only one sat in a chair, also the only one not speaking with the other omegas. He seemed to stand out a bit, as the others seemed to be friends. The third was another male, an Asian omega with short dark hair and equally dark eyes, wearing a purple tunic that went down past his knees, who politely engaged conversation with the first and fourth omegas. The fourth one was a tanned female omega with brown hair and eyes, in a sea-green dress who seemed bubbly and animated as she spoke with the other three.

"What are their names?" Gilbert asked Adel and Arthur in curiosity.

Adel furrowed his brows slightly. "They are not named, they are numbered, Gilbert." He chastised, coming over and the presence of such a stern Head alpha quietened the omegas.

The omegas stood side by side, and Francis also rose from his seat, though Adel raised a hand to him to stop him. "You may sit."

Francis looked up at the Germanic alpha, giving a small, grateful smile as he sat back down, sighing softly.

Adel studied him a moment, before turning back to Arthur. "The others are familiar to me, but this one is not. Did you lose the previous Number Two?"

Arthur nodded. "I did – in childbirth. I lost the pup as well." He said with little emotion.

"Well, I see you've wasted no time securing a new omega." Adel remarked, standing in front of Francis and examining him, frowning as Francis flinched when he tried to touch him.

"Forgive him." Arthur amended quickly. "This is his first auction – the only alpha he has seen in a year is me."

Adel nodded in understanding. "I see." He tilted Francis' chin up so he could see his face, and Francis blushed but did not fight him, realising he was supposed to be on display tonight.

"He is very pretty. I shall be interested in his pups, I expect. How far along is he?"

All of the Head alpha's questions were directed to Arthur, and Francis lowered his gaze again, resting a hand on his belly. He had not known that his own pups were going to be auctioned off before they had even entered this world.

"He is almost in his sixth month." Arthur said proudly, his gaze resting on Francis a moment, before surveying his other omegas.

"I shall meet them in the summer auction, then." Adel was still examining Francis, not giving the other omegas much attention, as they were uninteresting to him now.

Arthur excused himself as other head alphas began to arrive, meeting them at the door as well and being very courteous.

The first Head alpha to arrive after Adel Bielschmidt was Ivan Braginski, a Russian alpha who towered over Arthur and admittedly made him a tad uncomfortable. Ivan was the Head of a very strong line of Russian alphas, and preferred omegas that were somewhat troublesome because he enjoyed 'breaking them in', as he put it. Ivan had violet eyes and silver hair, and also seemed interested in Francis, which made Arthur's hackles rise slightly because he was starting to dislike the amount of attention his favourite omega was receiving.

Then Vash Zwingli arrived, a Swiss Head alpha who was known for trying to barter with Arthur for the omega pups that he priced too highly, in the Head alpha's opinion. Every auction without fail, the Swiss alpha chose one of Number One's pups, as he seemed to have a soft spot for the little blonde omega. So he did not pay any mind to Francis, which eased Arthur a little.

Yao Wang greeted Arthur politely, bringing a gift as the Chinese Head alpha always did, as a token of appreciation for allowing him to view Arthur's pups. He was somewhat reserved until provoked, but he had warmed to Number Three and instantly went over to the short, Asian omega.

Elizabeta Héderváry was the only female Head alpha of the eight, but the Hungarian alpha was sometimes fiercer than Adel Bielschmidt at times. She always seemed to take an avid interest in Arthur's male omegas and would often sit down and talk with them about how Arthur treated them and such. She pried a little too much for Arthur's liking, and when she saw there was anew male omega, she leapt at the opportunity to chat to him. She pulled up a chair beside Francis and began asking how Arthur treated him and such, and Arthur had to quickly intervene because she was asking some very personal questions.

Surprisingly quite punctual was Roma Vargas, an Italian alpha as old as Adel and just as strong, but he spent most of his time drinking and courting and goofing around. Arthur knew that Roma would have to be watched, as he was known to flirt with and get handsy with Arthur's omegas during the auction party. He had more pups than the other Head alphas, but because he preferred weaker omegas, the alpha pups he bred were not as strong as Roma and therefore less desirable.

Arthur sighed as he waited for the final member to arrive, getting irritated because he was always late. He was the most infuriating, stupid Head alpha of the group, and by rights he shouldn't even be a Head alpha anymore. Just as Arthur was about to close the door, he saw a posh navy and white car pull up, and he growled softly as the last Head alpha stood up from the vehicle and grinned.

"Waiting for me, are ye, Artie?"

Allistor Kirkland. An obnoxious Scotsman with no sense of honour or propriety – and Arthur's older brother.

By rights, there should only be one Head of the Kirkland household, but Allistor had turned everything on its head when he left the business, having fallen in love with one of his omegas. He had decided to promise himself just for her and her alone, and so he had abdicated the role as Head alpha, giving it to his brothers until the only one left was Arthur.

But then Allistor's omega had passed away, and the seven Head alphas had welcomed him back into the group in a rare ceremony of re-initiation. Arthur had been furious, and still was to this day, but Allistor had his own pups from his late omega-mate, and needed pretty omegas for his alphas as well.

"Are you allergic to being on time or something?" Arthur growled huffily, letting Allistor inside and then closing the door a little harshly, having half-hoped the Scotsman would not actually turn up.

Allistor barked with laughter, clapping Arthur on the shoulder with a large, rough hand. He made a shocking contrast to Arthur with his fiery red hair, but the emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows were a trait that no Kirkland was without. "Ye've still got that stick up yer arse, I see~"

Without waiting for a response, he strode past Arthur to the ballroom confidently. Arthur gave an irritated growl, quickening his pace to catch up with him, and when he entered the room he saw four of the Head alphas hovering around Francis, one of them being Allistor, and Arthur gritted his teeth.

Francis was feeling very overwhelmed, as he had only been around Arthur and a few nannies for almost a year, and now there were so many people, and four alphas with conflicting scents that were strong enough to make him feel dizzy, all crowding around him.

Adel was focused on his physical appearance and health, trying to determine how the pups will turn out, whereas Roma was flirting and getting far too close for comfort, touching Francis' bare leg as he tried to charm him with a flowing Italian lilt. Elizabeta was still asking personal questions, wanting to know what kind of lover Arthur was, which Francis thought was beyond rude, and Allistor seemed utterly entranced by the French omega.

Arthur did not wish to offend the Head alphas – his guests – but the sight of them all touching _his_ omega made his blood boil. He let out a soft growl, giving a nod to Nanny Smith who was waiting for her cue, and at his gesture she ushered the young omegas into the ballroom, flanked by Arthur's security. She led them up onto the stage and Arthur joined them, calling for attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." The hosting alpha called, and gradually the Head alphas came as close to the stage as Arthur's security would allow, their eyes focused on the young omega pups Arthur was about to present. There were only twelve this season, due to the loss of the previous Number Two and her pups. Highly inconvenient, but Arthur had to make do.

Each omega pup was dressed smartly in brand new clothes for the occasion, each wearing one of four colours so they could be identified just like his own omega-mates. The twelve pups ranged from as young as four, to as old as nine years old, and they all seemed rather nervous. None of them seemed to recognise their omega-parents at the back of the room, and as Francis saw this, he realised that they probably did not know who their omega-mothers and fathers were.

"Now then, I would like to introduce this season's pups – they are aged four to nine and are wearing the colours corresponding to their omega-parents." Arthur explained, beginning to introduce each pup.

Francis listened, feeling rather emotional about it, but his distress was suddenly dwarfed by Number Four, the tanned female omega, who began trembling as she stared hard at the stage. Her sea-green dress was the same colour as a couple of the pups being introduced, and they had the same dark hair as her, with Arthur's green eyes. Those were her pups.

The French omega did not know what to do, and gently reached out to try and comfort her, but suddenly the tanned omega gave a scream of distress, rushing toward the stage. Her scent of distress filled the room, and Arthur widened his eyes as he realised she was trying to get to her pups, who were confused at this strange omega.

"Get her back to her room!" Arthur cried out to some of the security, as the Head alphas were all becoming affected by such a strong urge to comfort Number Four.

She fought against the security, clawing at them. "They're my pups! Let me see them! My babies!" she was screaming, and Roma Vargas came over, secreting a comforting alpha scent to calm her while security restrained her.

Arthur climbed down from the stage, able to see that the other Head alphas were somewhat uncomfortable, and he growled. "Take her back to her chambers, now."

Roma Vargas straightened up as the two security guards dragged the now whimpering and sobbing omega from the ballroom, and turned to Arthur. "What a display."

Arthur's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "My deepest apologies to you all, she has never done that before."

Francis let out a whimper, as watching Number Four's outburst had deeply upset him, and Number One and Three were also trembling in distress. The French omega closed his eyes, unable to help the scent of distress emanating from him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, not recognising the scent too well though.

Opening his eyes, he saw Allistor Kirkland crouched in front of him, smiling softly at him.

"Hey, are ye okay?" the alpha asked gently, which was uncharacteristic of the Scotsman, and he was releasing his own subtle calming scent to soothe Francis' trembling.

Francis nodded a little, though he was clearly shaken up, and he glanced for Arthur, who was busy having a discussion with Roma Vargas.

"I'm Allistor…What's yer name, princess?" the Scotsman asked, sitting beside Francis in the chair that Elizabeta had pulled up earlier.

"Um…N-Number Two…" Francis said nervously, not sure what Allistor wanted from him.

The Scottish alpha chuckled deeply. "Nah, I mean yer real name."

"Oh," Francis said softly, hesitating and lowering his gaze a little. "Francis…"

Allistor smiled a little, keeping a hand on Francis' arm until he stopped trembling, seeming relaxed by Allistor's strong alpha scent. It was similar to Arthur's, so it held some familiarity and comfort for Francis, but it was also different and the French omega hoped that perhaps Allistor was nicer than his brother.

"Are ye sure yer alright?" the alpha was still concerned that Francis was distressed, and stood up, offering Francis his hand. "Would ye like a walk in the gardens?"

Francis hesitated, knowing he wasn't supposed to leave the mansion, but he glanced at Arthur who was accepting a written cheque from Roma Vargas, and so he nodded. " _Oui, monsieur_."

Allistor smiled, taking Francis' hand and supporting the pregnant omega through the large double doors of the ballroom and out into the gardens. It was winter and therefore cold outside, but the alpha took off his jacket without prompting, draping it about Francis' shoulders.

The French omega was grateful for the gesture, pulling the jacket around him more and not complaining when Allistor put an arm around his waist. The ground was frosty and slippery, as Arthur had only given him canvas shoes to wear, but Allistor made sure he did not slip, being as attentive as if Francis was his own omega.

"Ye must be in yer second trimester by now, right?" the Scottish alpha asked, making conversation as they slowly stepped through the garden.

" _Oui,_ I am six months pregnant…" Francis was grateful for the slow pace, and happy that Allistor did not seem agitated by it. He seemed to know how to treat a pregnant omega; it was nice.

"I did'nae see any pups in blue up on the stage – Is this yer first?" Allistor held Francis close as the omega faltered slightly, making sure he was alright before continuing.

Francis only nodded a little, going quiet as he thought about Antonio. Allistor sensed he had upset the omega and he gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, princess. I did'nae mean to upset ye…" the alpha said sincerely, spotting a little loveseat in an alcove of the garden, nestled away through an arched trellis that in summer would be decorated with beautiful blooming roses, but during winter the trellis was bare and covered with frost and naked vines.

Francis needed to rest, and was grateful when Allistor led him to the little seat, sitting down with a weary sigh. Allistor sat beside him, still holding his hand but he let go when he realised, becoming slightly flustered despite his confident appearance.

"Is it too cold for ye? We can go back inside – " Allistor began, overly concerned for Francis.

" _Non_ , it's alright…I do not really want to go back just yet…" the French omega confessed, playing with the jacket Allistor gave him a little bit nervously.

The Scottish alpha sighed, sitting back a little and gazing at him in sympathy. "Seeing that omega freak out was'nae nice to watch, was it?"

Francis shook his head a little, rubbing his belly. "It made me realise…these pups I'm carrying are not really mine…Arthur will sell them off and they won't even know I am their Papa…" he teared up at this, unable to help it. His hormones were all over the place and paired with the traumatic event of Number Four's distress it made Francis want to break down in tears.

The omega dipped his head, sniffling slightly, and he felt strong arms wrap around him in comfort. It felt nice, it wasn't Arthur, but it was caring and gentle, and Francis found himself leaning into Allistor's embrace, grateful for it.

The garden was silent, save for the sound of Francis' crying, and the faint sound of the resumed festivities of the auction party.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, Allistor's getting a little close for comfort~**

 **So, how do you feel about Michelle's outburst at the party? And what do you think Arthur was accepting a cheque for from Roma?**

 **And what is Arthur going to do when he sees Francis in the arms of his brother?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and that the rest of this year and the new one will be amazing~**

 **Love you all x**

 **P.S. Thanks to Coriolis for pointing out a continuity mistake I made (I've fixed it now) XD**


	11. How Much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Arthur sighed as he gave Roma Vargas the key to Number Four's wing, as the Italian Head alpha had decided to buy his omega from him. After the outburst, Arthur was happy to oblige, and so he allowed the alpha to access Number Four's wing and get her ready to depart with him.

It was of no inconvenience to Arthur; he would take a trip to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas tomorrow morning, and use the large sum of money Roma had paid him to get a new, more docile omega. But for now, he wanted to enjoy the festivities.

It occurred to Arthur that he had not seen Francis for a while, not since Number Four's outburst, and then he gave a low growl as his emerald eyes surveyed the ballroom and realised that Allistor was gone as well. The doors that led from the ballroom outside into the gardens were open, and the English alpha practically ran to the gardens, anxious that his brother was trying to steal his favourite omega from him.

XxX

Francis sobbed against Allistor's chest, having not meant to become so emotional but it all hit him at once. Allistor did not say anything, letting the omega cry, as he guessed that Arthur probably was not attentive enough to hold his omegas when they were distressed or upset.

Francis just felt so overwhelmed by everything, and with a strong, caring alpha holding him, he felt like he was safe and could let his insecurities be revealed. "H-He's going to take away my first pups…I-I _can't_ …"

Allistor secreted a comforting scent, rubbing Francis' back gently but he had to admit, the attention of this beautiful omega was definitely something he could get used to. He did not seem happy with Arthur, and Allistor did need a new omega-mate.

"Shh…" the Scotsman murmured gently, holding Francis close. The omega's strong scent of distress was almost palpable and it made the alpha's urge to comfort him even stronger, also provoking Allistor's more possessive nature. The Scottish alpha could be as possessive as his younger brother, and right now he felt like Francis was his.

"I don't know what to do…" Francis' small, devastated voice brought Allistor out of his thoughts, and the alpha hesitated, unable to help himself as he dipped his head, inhaling the French omega's sweet scent. It was floral and enticing, yet subtle and innocent – unmated.

Francis let out a soft whimper as he picked up on a subtle arousal in Allistor's scent of comfort, neither encouraging it nor pushing him away. In truth, it felt nice to have an alpha desire him without the motive of using him just for profit, but Francis had grown to love Arthur, and he knew his alpha would be angry knowing that his brother was taking such an interest in Francis.

Just then, Allistor's comforting scent turned aggressive, as did a familiar scent. Francis had not picked up on it as early as Allistor, but he raised his head as Arthur found them.

The English alpha saw his favourite omega in the arms of his detestable older brother, and his aggressive scent intensified, as did the fury in his eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled at Allistor, directing his anger at him.

Francis realised he was still leaning against Allistor and he pulled back, allowing the Scottish alpha to stand in retaliation.

"Comforting Francis, seeing as ye could'nae be arsed to do it." Allistor responded with a growl, his eyes equally green and equally furious.

The aggression made Francis whimper and he put a hand on his belly nervously.

Arthur growled as Allistor named Francis, making it seem far more intimate. "He is my omega, mine to comfort."

Allistor stared at him, before glancing back at Francis and his expression softened. Without really being too aware of it, he secreted the comforting scent once more as Francis' distress mingled with the aggression.

Arthur's growl made Allistor return his attention to the other alpha, before giving a smirk. "How much?"

Arthur was caught off-guard by the question, and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want to buy Francis from ye." The Scottish alpha explained with an irritated tone, as if Arthur should have known what he was suggesting instantly.

"He is not for sale." Arthur snapped quickly, striding past Allistor with a challenging glance before sitting beside Francis and wrapping his arms around him possessively.

Francis trembled but nestled against Arthur's chest, but he felt very uneasy at the tension between the two alphas, and he nuzzled Arthur's neck, seeking comfort in the familiar scent of his alpha.

Allistor faced them, not willing to let the matter drop. "Every omega ye own is for sale, for the right price."

"Not this one." Arthur warned, liking that Francis was seeking closeness, and he stroked the omega's soft, blonde hair comfortingly.

"Why not?" Allistor demanded. "I'll pay ye anything."

The English alpha growled at Allistor, before quietening and placing a hand on Francis' belly, his other arm wrapped tightly around the omega's waist. "He is carrying my pups, and when he has them, I am going to mate him again and again, until I am through with him. Because he is my omega and I will not let him be tainted by someone like you!"

The Scottish alpha said nothing for a moment, and then let out a bark of booming laughter.

Arthur glared at him. "What the hell is so funny?!" he snapped, baring his teeth in warning.

But Allistor only grinned. "Fucking hell, ye went and fell in love with him, didn't ye?"

Francis blinked and looked up at Allistor, before turning his gaze on his alpha. But Arthur growled and stood, forcing Francis up as well. "You should get back inside, it's cold out here." The alpha told his omega.

Francis stood, his hand on his belly but he shook his head. " _Non_."

Arthur did not expect his omega to outright disobey him like that, and he stared hard at him. "I beg your pardon?" he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Ye can'nae ask yer pregnant omega to go back on his own – it's slippery ye fucking idiot." Allistor growled, once again showing how he was more attentive than Arthur, and Arthur mentally cursed himself for not thinking how much danger he could have put Francis in.

After a moment, the English alpha nodded and gently took Francis' hand, kissing his knuckles before putting an arm around his waist. "Forgive me, Francis. I'll walk you back inside."

The French omega only nodded, knowing that the tension between the two alphas was still tangible, and he did not want to do anything that would provoke it to increase. So he let Arthur walk him inside carefully, and it began to snow gently.

Allistor stayed where he was, watching as Arthur escorted Francis back through the garden. The alpha gave a sigh, snowflakes landing in his messy, red hair, but he paid no mind to it. Instead he gave a small smile of satisfaction, knowing that at least Francis still had his jacket draped about his shoulders.

XxX

Arthur was being overly attentive to make up for how he had been earlier, helping Francis up each step of the stairs and opening the door to his wing for him. He even escorted Francis straight to his bedroom, and then hovered in the doorway as Francis sat heavily on the bed, sighing in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked from the doorway, almost as if he was asking permission to come in.

Francis nodded gently, before looking up at him. "Is it true?"

"You should get some rest. It has been a long and emotional evening for you." Arthur ignored the question, turning to leave.

But Francis wanted a real answer, and he blurted out. "Do you love me?"

Arthur hesitated – in fact he froze completely, turning back to Francis but he said nothing. His head was lowered, so Francis couldn't see his face, but he was silent.

Francis grew nervous, and slowly stood, approaching his alpha until he stood in front of him. "Arthur?" he asked softly, gently placing a hand on Arthur's cheek.

Arthur's eyes met his briefly, and Francis' lips parted in shock as he saw the deep emotional turmoil in his alpha's beautiful green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Arthur let out a choked gasp and lowered his head again.

Francis' urge to comfort him was so strong that he gently slipped his arms around Arthur's torso, hugging his chest. Arthur stood there for a moment, before slowly crumbling into his omega's arms, resting his head on Francis' shoulder and clinging to him.

"Fr-Francis…" Arthur choked out, sobbing as his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Francis held him, hugging him and stroking his hair gently. "Hush, _mon cher_ …" he said softly, pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple.

The alpha slowly removed Allistor's jacket from his omega's body with trembling fingers, throwing it against the wall before holding Francis close to him, deeply inhaling the omega's scent and sighing heavily, his breath hot against Francis' bare collarbone.

"Stay with me tonight…" Francis whispered, coaxing Arthur towards his bed, and the alpha only nodded, following him like a lost puppy rather than the strong, dominant alpha he usually was.

He crawled onto the bed beside Francis, holding him close and hoping beyond hope that Francis would never leave him. He didn't care about the auction party, or the fact that he was disrespecting the other Head alphas by leaving them hostless.

All he cared about was keeping Francis.

* * *

 **A/N: So Allistor has a little crush on our Francis, and Arthur cannot even say whether he loves Francis or not.**

 **Do you think Allistor will pursue the matter? And what about Francis? I wonder how Francis feels about all this tension between the brothers~**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	12. Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: So I know I haven't updated recently but this is because I'm back at uni now, so obviously I don't have too much time to write, and when I do sometimes the inspiration just isn't there. So my efforts are going to be focused on this story – I haven't given up on Limerence, I promise I will return to it when I have more time~**

 **Thanks for your continued support and I promise I'm updating as often as I can~ x**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Francis awoke in Arthur's arms, and he smiled as he did not yet remember the night before. His alpha was still sleeping deeply, and the omega thought for a moment that he looked peaceful, and far more handsome when he wasn't scowling or baring his teeth. He gently traced his fingers over Arthur's chest, snuggling close to him and inhaling his alpha scent happily.

The alpha curled his arm around Francis more instinctively as he slept, and Francis wondered whether Arthur really did love him. He broke down the night before, and he needed his omega, but he had never said outright that he loved him. His body language showed his affection, but Francis couldn't help that small doubt settling into his mind that maybe Arthur was just using him when he felt low.

A knock at the door startled Francis, and Arthur woke up with a sharp inhale, holding Francis closer and sitting up abruptly before realising what the sound was, and he blinked tiredly. Francis kissed Arthur's cheek gently before letting the alpha crawl out of the bed, still in his clothes from the night before. The omega sat up in bed gently, feeling his back aching more than usual.

Arthur answered the door with a slight growl in his tone – he was definitely not a morning person.

"What?" he snapped.

Nanny Smith was at the door, and she gave a kind but slightly worried smile. "Good morning, sir. Mr Vargas is eager to take Number Four now, and Lord Bielschmidt is requesting a word with you."

Arthur frowned. He had forgotten about the Head alphas. "And the other Head alphas? Are they still here?"

"Only Mr Kirkland – he said he was still interested in making that deal with you, sir." Nanny Smith glanced into the room, seeing Francis in the bed and she gave him a soft smile of greeting.

But her smile dropped as Arthur growled. "Send my brother back to the hole he crawled out of."

"H-He was very insistent, sir – "

"I'm not interested in any deal he wants to make. As for Mr Vargas and Lord Bielschmidt, I shall speak with them once I am more decent." Arthur said shortly. "Bring me a new suit."

Without waiting for a response, he closed the door and sighed, coming back to the bed.

Francis smiled softly as he could almost see the knots of tension in his alpha, and he felt somewhat happy that Arthur wanted to stay here for now. It was a small thing, but it showed that Arthur liked his company. He slowly moved to get out of bed, wincing a little as he felt a little kick.

Arthur noticed his wince and was at his side in a moment, now fully awake and alert. "What is it, love? What's wrong?"

"Nothing _, cheri_ …" Francis rushed to soothe him, stroking Arthur's messy hair gently, before taking his hands and placing them on his belly. Arthur was confused, but his frown melted into a smile as he felt another little kick under his palm.

He had never been there for this sort of moment before, and the alpha stayed crouched in front of Francis, his hands on his belly. The omega giggled as he saw Arthur's smile, humming softly in reaction to another little kick. "You are acting as if you have never seen this before~"

The alpha was transfixed on Francis' belly, and his emerald eyes seemed bright and happy as he gently caressed Francis' pregnant womb, dipping his head and kissing where the unborn pups had kicked. "I haven't…"

The French omega smiled as Arthur pressed kisses to his abdomen, realising that Arthur didn't usually get so involved in his omegas' pregnancies, and although it should have made him sad, it made him feel very special that Arthur was here with him.

But all too soon Arthur pulled back and stood up, as Nanny Smith entered with a change of clothes for him. Francis couldn't help feeling somewhat dismissed as the beta nanny left and Arthur got dressed and ready silently, his brows furrowed as he clearly was thinking about what to say to the Head alphas who had stayed waiting for his attention.

Arthur already knew that it was unacceptable to neglect his hosting responsibilities towards the Head alphas; he had never done so before, but he could not help his possessive nature taking over when he realised that his favourite omega was being swept away by his older brother.

Even so, this excuse was not going to be easily accepted by Adel Bielschmidt, whose stern and stony mannerisms were notorious throughout the community of Head alphas.

Lost in his thoughts, Arthur left Francis in his bedroom, forgetting to even say goodbye.

XxX

Soft sobs and pitiful whines in the marble hall drew Arthur's attention to the front door, where Number Four was being puppeted into a big coat by some beta nannies. Roma Vargas had made sure her belongings – what little she had – had been packed and brought downstairs, and now the small suitcase was set down by the door.

"Come now, Michelle – that is your name, _si_?" the Italian alpha had spent the night with Number Four, calming her and coaxing her to trust him. Roma Vargas was not the worst Head alpha to take an interest in an omega – he was caring and kind, but he was flirtatious and often fell for pretty little omegas such as Michelle, only to get bored of them once they got pregnant.

The tanned omega nodded softly, scared and fragile. When she saw Arthur come down the stairs, she lowered her head in shame and submission – she had failed him, and disgraced herself, and that's why Roma Vargas was her new alpha now.

Arthur only glanced over her, before confirming that Roma Vargas was satisfied with the transaction – the Italian alpha had offered Arthur more money for her than he had originally bought her for, so naturally he accepted. The two alphas shook hands, finalising the deal, and then Roma Vargas and his new omega left, leaving the mansion in only temporary silence.

"Arthur." Came a deep, authoritative voice, and Arthur couldn't help being reminded of his own father as he saw Adel Bielschmidt in the doorway of Arthur's study, giving a single, brisk gesture for Arthur to come and speak with him.

The English alpha gave a subtle sigh, plastering a smile on his features as he retreated into his study, mentally preparing himself for being ripped to shreds by the harsh Germanic Head alpha.

Adel Bielschmidt was nothing short of fierce. His piercing ice-blue eyes seemed to drill holes into Arthur's skull as he sat opposite Arthur, the polished wooden desk between them. Arthur tried to avoid the effects of Adel's stare by tidying up piles of papers.

"So, are you interested in purchasing one of the omegas you saw at the auction?" Arthur began in a business-like manner, knowing that Adel was never one for small-talk.

"That is not what I must speak to you about." Adel shut him down quickly, and there were very few things that could make the English alpha feel small and insecure, but the alpha sat opposite him was definitely one of them. "You seem emotionally affected in your business, and you know that is not acceptable."

Arthur tensed, fighting the urge to bare his teeth as he hated being belittled, but he did not want to pick a fight with the highly influential Head alpha. "I assure you, I'm not emotionally affected."

Adel stared at him again, as if he could read every thought that entered Arthur's mind. "Really? That is not the impression I received last night."

"I was simply tending to my omega – he was distressed from Number Four's outburst." Arthur began to justify, but again Adel did not accept his response.

"You have two other omegas that also needed comfort and you did not approach either of them." The Germanic alpha was very observant, and Arthur hated that quality sometimes.

"Fran – Number Two is my only _pregnant_ omega, soothing his distress is my priority."

"You have beta nannies for that purpose." Adel leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap professionally. He took Arthur's silence as an invitation to continue. "Your brother fell in love with an omega once, and he had to relinquish his position as Head of the Kirkland Household, do you remember that?"

"I am not in love with one of my omegas!" Arthur snapped defensively, baring his teeth slightly as he couldn't help it. Arthur's position was what made him powerful, and he had worked so hard to be a successful Head alpha – and now Adel was threatening to take it away from him because of…because of some stupid omega.

Adel raised a fair eyebrow slightly at the outburst, but nodded. "Very well. But if you continue to neglect your other omegas, I will have no choice but to encourage you to abdicate. I am sure Allistor may be interested in resuming his previous role in your stead."

Arthur only nodded. "I understand – I will not neglect any of my omegas."

Adel stared at him again a moment, but seemed satisfied for now, and so he stood. "Then I shall leave you to do just that. I will see you at the summer auction, _ja_?"

"Of course." Arthur replied, seeing him out and glaring at the back of Adel's head as they went to the front door, where Adel's chauffeur was waiting, along with the strange eleven-year-old albino alpha he brought along.

" _Auf wiedersehen_ , Arthur." Adel stepped out onto the drive, ushering Gilbert into the car, before turning back to him. "Remember our conversation."

There was a threatening tone in his voice and as the Head alpha got into the car, Arthur clenched his fists at his side. He did not bid them goodbye, only going back inside and slamming the front door closed.

* * *

 **A/N: So Adel has caught on and it's not good news! What do you think Arthur is going to do in response? Will his love for Francis prevail over his loyalty to his business?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	13. Early Arrivals (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: this scene contains blood, pain, emotional trauma and lots of it - you have been warned~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _Francis smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing Arthur next to him in their bed. The pups would be in soon, and the alpha moved over his omega to make the most of their time alone. Francis let out a moan as Arthur entered him with what was now practiced ease, making sure the blankets were around them just in case any little intruders came bursting in, but so far the coast was clear. Francis grabbed the bedposts of their little rickety bed, as much falling apart as the rest of their cottage, but it was home. Arthur grunted and sighed in pleasure, making sure to give his omega the most pleasure though, which was rewarded with passionate moans. Francis closed his eyes, panting and smiling in bliss, but as he opened his eyes again, his pleasure turned to pain._

 _Something was being ripped out of him, and he started screaming. Arthur grinned as he tore Francis' pregnant belly open, clawing the unborn pup out of him, and blood was all Francis could see. He screamed and screamed and –_

woke up still screaming, one hand on his huge belly and the other groping for the light. He turned it on, trembling and sweating, but his bedroom was empty. Arthur was not beside him – he had not been beside him for almost two months. The mansion was silent at first, until Francis realised footsteps were rapidly approaching his chambers. Keys jingled in the lock, and for half a moment Francis thought Arthur may be on the other side of the door, but it was Nanny Smith who came in, and Nanny Smith who gasped aloud.

"Oh Christ…" she muttered under her breath, and Francis was confused. He followed her gaze, looking down at his bedsheets, where there was a pool of blood soaking into the material between his legs.

XxX

Francis was so stunned he had no idea what happened next. Everything was a blur and he felt himself being manhandled by a barrage of nannies who rushed in when Nanny Smith blew the silver whistle she always kept in her front apron pocket.

The omega tried to ask what was happening but he sank back into the bed, feeling nothing but intense pain rushing through him. He had never been in labour before, but he knew that something wasn't right. He was terrified, and he let out a soft whine as he lolled his head back against the soft, white pillows, his forehead glistening with perspiration. A nanny tapped his cheek, saying something to him but he couldn't hear her. His head felt all fuzzy and dizzy, and he wanted to close his eyes, but the nannies were urging him to do something.

He couldn't understand them though, all he felt was pain and he just wanted it to stop.

 _Why won't it stop?_

XxX

Arthur heard the high-pitched whistle that pierced the veil of sleep, and he awoke with a start. Alphas had far more attuned hearing than betas and omegas, and he bolted out of bed, tugging on a dressing gown and already rushing across the marble front hall when he saw one of the nannies rushing towards him.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, although part of him already knew.

"Number Two has gone into early labour, sir!" she said hurriedly.

Arthur did not hesitate, taking the stairs two at a time to get to Francis' chambers, but Nanny Smith was outside the door, ready to stop him.

"No, sir. You mustn't come in!"

Arthur could already smell the overwhelming scent of distress and pain from Francis, and he knew that alphas weren't allowed in when an omega was giving birth, because the overwhelming urge to comfort mixed with an immoral arousal means that it could become very dangerous.

But he could hear Francis whining out pitifully; not screaming out, and he knew something was wrong.

"Let me in." He growled, shooting Nanny Smith a fierce emerald glare before pushing past her and entering the room. The sight made Arthur panic greatly.

There was blood everywhere, and Francis was lying on the bed with his knees tucked up, but he almost looked asleep. The nannies were urging him to push but he didn't seem to even be there. They were losing him.

"Francis…" Arthur whispered, before rushing over and managing to get to Francis' side, grasping his hand. The scent of labour was both messy and arousing and Arthur fought hard to keep his alpha instincts in check, focusing on Francis. He needed his alpha now.

"Francis, love. Can you hear me?" Arthur called, touching his flushed cheek gently, hoping that he would open his eyes.

The omega dragged his beautiful blue eyes open slowly, taking a moment to focus before giving a tiny smile at recognising Arthur, and then letting out another whine of pain.

"You have to push, pet. You're almost there~" Arthur tried to be encouraging, sitting by Francis' bedside and making sure he wasn't in the way of the nannies.

Francis furrowed his brows slightly as if he couldn't quite hear him, but then recognition flashed in his eyes and he let out a sob. "I-I can't…Arthur…"

"Yes you can, poppet. Of course you can – I'm right here with you, alright?" Arthur held his hand tightly, worry draining the colour from his cheeks. "Come on, love…" he coaxed, and Francis looked like he was going to give up again.

The nannies were getting increasingly panicked and Arthur heard them talk about cutting him open instead. The alpha growled in defence of Francis, but Nanny Smith put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to, sir. He isn't strong enough to push, and we will lose the pups if we don't do this."

Her voice was calm and reasoning, and Arthur looked at Francis for a long moment, before slowly nodding. "Fine. Just…save him. Save of all them."

The nannies set to work, and despite Arthur's pride, he couldn't watch as the nannies cut Francis' belly open. Instead he focused on soothing his whining omega, brushing his tears away and kissing his forehead and cheeks and lips softly.

"It's alright, love. You can do this…You can do this…" he whispered, and when Francis cried out in pain Arthur instinctively growled at the nannies, not wanting Francis to be hurt. But there was so much blood, and Francis was struggling to keep his eyes open.

His whines had dulled down as well, and as much as Arthur hated to admit it, he would much rather hear Francis screaming in agony, because at least that meant he was there. But his omega was almost silent, and his eyes were barely open. His hand in Arthur's was fragile and limp, and his scent was getting fainter.

"Francis…open your eyes, love. Please…" Arthur whispered, patting Francis' hand gently and pressing a kiss to his temple. He only gave a groan in response. He was so pale…

A soft crying suddenly broke the quiet in the room, and Arthur turned to see one of the pups being cleaned off by Nanny Smith, before she handed it to Arthur.

The alpha was stunned – he had never felt so emotional over his omega's pups before, but this pup was so beautiful, bawling and wrinkled but his eyes were as blue as Francis' and with the set of lungs he was displaying, Arthur just knew he was an alpha.

"Oh, look Francis…" he murmured, not wanting to speak loudly as he didn't want to scare the pup, and he glanced over at Francis, who had dragged his eyes open again very tiredly.

Arthur gently moved closer, so that Francis could see his first-born pup, and the French omega reached a weak hand up, gently cupping the pup's delicate head. "H-He's…so small…" he whispered, his voice strained and weak.

Arthur couldn't let Francis hold the pup as he was far too weak, but he kept close to him as the pup's crying died down, and he looked up at Arthur in curiosity.

Nanny Smith tapped Arthur on the shoulder, and she was holding a second pup. The pup was smaller than the first and had only cried softly, now settled against the nanny's chest. This one had a violet hue to his blue eyes, and he looked so delicate and cute.

Arthur teared up a little, wanting to hold them both at once but feeling terrified of hurting them if he did. Nanny Smith moved closer to show the smaller pup to Francis, who gave a tired smile again, feeling so happy and somewhat delirious.

"They're squishy...~" Francis commented sleepily, giggling softly, and Nanny Smith looked concerned.

"Sir, you need to leave now." She said authoritatively.

"What? No – " Arthur began to protest, before realising that Francis, although he seemed very happy, was in a very bad way. He paled, and nodded gently, reluctantly returning the pup he was holding to one of the nannies before kissing Francis' forehead. Then he left the room as he was told, but sat right outside, wanting to be on hand for any instance where he might be needed.

XxX

 _"Alfred, leave your brother alone~" Francis chastised happily though, smiling as the Alfred chased Matthew around the garden. He was sat on a tiny bench watching them, feeling the sun on his back and sighing in bliss. Arthur sat beside him with a smile, leaning over and kissing him gently._

 _"Are the boys playing up for you?" the alpha asked in amusement, resting a hand on Francis' pregnant belly gently._

 _"Non, Alfred is just harassing Matthew~" Francis replied cheerfully, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder._

 _"I'll save you from the big bad alphas, Mattie!" Alfred yelled, having found a stick from goodness-knows-where, and Matthew pouted._

 _"I don't want you to save me!" he whined in response, his blonde curls similar to Francis' except for an unruly curl that bounced in front of his angelic face._

 _Francis smiled, humming happily. "Is this heaven?~" he asked softly, before blinking as he heard a faint voice. At first he thought it was Matthew, and turned his head to look. But Matthew wasn't there, or Alfred, or Arthur. Everyone was gone, and the sun had faded away. There was nothing._

 _Where was he?_

XxX

Arthur did not know how long he had waited outside Francis' bedroom. He was so tired, but he did not dare even rest his eyes for fear of being needed all of a sudden. He simply sat there, fearing the worst and although he knew he should be happy for the birth of his pups, he couldn't stop worrying about Francis.

 _What if he didn't make it?_

Despite Arthur's recent behaviour and the lengths he had taken to avoid the French omega, he could not deny that he did truly love him. And now he regretted every time he could have gone to see Francis and didn't.

 _What if he never got to tell Francis how he really felt?_

 _What if he lost his favourite omega?_

Arthur trembled as the rational part of his brain tried to convince himself that he shouldn't love an omega anyway, but his heart screamed far louder that he couldn't lose him.

The alpha sighed shakily, resting his head in his hands and fighting back tears.

When he raised his head again, Nanny Smith stood in front of him, and Arthur' heart stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: XDDDDDDDD cliffhanger~**

 **I'm literally the worst, I know~**

 **So, simple question this time – is Francis going to make it?**

 **Please review and let me know~**

 **Love you all x**


	14. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Arthur watched as Francis' omega pup suckled from a wet-nurse, knowing sadly that Francis did not have the strength to do it himself. Usually the alpha would insist that the omega-parents had nothing to do with the pups once they were born, but he knew how much that would break Francis.

If he ever woke up, he would want to hold his pups.

Francis had slept deeply since the birth, giving the nannies time to stitch him up and change the sheets, but the omega had lost so much blood, and this was the point where they did not know whether he would last through the night.

So Arthur sat with him, holding the alpha pup in his arms, who began wailing if he was not close to his omega-father; Francis' faint scent was comforting to the pups, and neither pup wanted to be away from him for too long.

The alpha gazed at his omega, noting with an aching heart how pale and fragile he looked. His usually golden curls were slick with sweat and the nannies could not wash him yet. If Arthur didn't have feeling for him – if Francis was just one of his omegas and nothing more – Arthur would have been repulsed by the appearance. But the alpha could not help thinking that despite everything, the French omega was still so painfully beautiful.

Nanny Smith knocked on the door, having left Arthur alone with only the pups and the wet-nurse with the omega, and the alpha tore his gaze away from Francis' pale lips to direct his attention towards her.

"What is it?" he asked softly, solemnly.

"Number Three has gone into heat, sir – "

"Not now." Arthur almost growled, rocking the alpha pup in his arm and reaching for Francis' hand with his spare one.

"But sir, it is your duty to tend to all of your – "

"I said not now!" Arthur snapped, baring his teeth at the nanny and letting out a deep, threatening growl until she retreated from the room.

The suckling omega pup began to whimper at the growl, and Arthur's expression softened with guilt as the alpha pup began wailing again too.

"Shh, pet. I'm sorry…" Arthur whispered, trying to placate the alpha pup but he had no idea how to, having never been so involved with his omega's pups before. He rocked him gently, hoping it would soothe him, but the pup only wailed louder.

"Don't cry…oh – please don't cry, poppet. I'm here…" Arthur glanced to the wet-nurse for help, but she was occupied soothing the omega pup, and so Arthur watched her interaction and tried to copy it, being gentler and speaking more softly, and eventually the alpha pup quietened to little sniffles.

Arthur sighed heavily, cuddling the alpha pup as his gaze returned to his sleeping omega, feeling terrified of the night to come.

XxX

 _Francis wandered lost in the darkness, not knowing where he was. He had never felt so alone, and silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he hugged himself. It was cold here, and he trembled from both the cold and his own fear._

 _"Don't be afraid, mi amore~" came a familiar voice, and as Francis stepped closer, he saw Antonio stood there, the same goofy smile on his tanned features that he always had._

 _"Toni…?" Francis' breath came out in a visible cloud past his lips, and he widened his eyes as he saw his former alpha mate, dressed only in a simple white shirt and cropped trousers._

 _Antonio smiled, embracing Francis warmly – no, that was wrong. He was cold, so very cold. It was like being hugged by death itself. "I have been waiting for you, Francis~" he murmured against the omega's soft, golden locks._

 _Francis pulled back slightly and touched Antonio's cool cheek, staring at him in confusion. "…C'est impossible…you are dead, mon amour." He whispered gently, feeling his own breath become shallower, and he felt so weak._

 _He wanted nothing more than to fall into Antonio's arms._

 _"Si, but that does not matter. I am free, and so are you~" the Spanish alpha played with Francis' golden curls gently and affectionately. "All you need to do is come with me~"_

 _Francis smiled, becoming lost in Antonio's green eyes. They were an olive-green, although not as deep as –_

 _"Arthur…" Francis murmured, blinking. "What about Arthur? A-And my pups – they need me…!"_

 _Antonio cupped Francis' face, forcing him to look at him again. "Francis, it is your time. You can be happy with me, and I promise I will give you beautiful pups~"_

 _He took Francis' hand, but his grip was too rough and too firm, not like Antonio at all._

 _"Non…" Francis whispered. Antonio ignored him, beginning to tug him towards a light that had appeared in the darkness._

 _"Non!" The omega yelled suddenly, wrenching his hand out of Antonio's grasp and breaking into a run away from the light._

 _He couldn't leave his pups. He couldn't leave Arthur. He couldn't leave yet. He couldn't!_

 _Francis felt the darkness crushing in on him, and he couldn't breathe, groping in the darkness for something – anything – to hold onto, whimpering and crying out._

 _"Arthur! Arthur!" he called out, gasping for air that no longer seemed to be there, and then there was nothing, no walls, no floor, and he was falling…falling…_

XxX

The pups had been restless all night, keeping Arthur awake. Not that he had the intention of sleeping anyway, sat beside Francis' bed. The omega had not stirred all night, and Arthur began to realise that he was losing him.

The alpha had been holding Francis' hand gently the whole night, kissing his knuckles and the tips of his fingers affectionately, and whispering things to him so that he would not disturb the pups in their cribs.

But Francis gave no response, his breathing slow and shallow, and his scent still faint. Arthur leaned in close, dipping his head and pressing his nose gently to Francis' pale neck, inhaling his scent shakily as if trying to memorise it. This could be his last chance to remember what his beautiful omega smelled like.

When he pulled back, his thought he saw Francis stir, but when he looked closer, he presumed his mind was playing tricks on him, because he wished for Francis to open his eyes more than anything. But they were still closed. His lips were still parted as if he was just in a deep slumber, but he was far too pale for Arthur to think of it like that.

The alpha sighed heavily, silently standing and going over to the two little cribs to check on the sleeping pups. The alpha was wiggling in his sleep, despite being swaddled, and Arthur almost smiled at the endearing sight. The little omega pup did not stir either though, except for the occasional clenching of the tiny fingers of one hand that seemed to be free from the blanket.

 _"…A-Alf… …"_ came the softest whisper of a whine, and Arthur blinked; it was so quiet he thought he imagined it. But he glanced back at Francis, his eyes widening as the French omega began to stir ever-so-slightly.

 _Who was Alfred?_ Arthur thought for a mere moment, before returning to Francis' side as quickly as he could without disturbing the sleep of his pups, gently taking his hand again.

"Francis, love?" he ventured softly, watching as another soft whine slipped past his omega's lips. It was as if he was fighting to wake up, but something wouldn't let him.

Arthur panicked, not really knowing why, but he gently cupped Francis' cheek, pressing his lips to Francis' in a soft kiss, hoping to rouse him.

 _"…Art'…ur…"_ the sound of his own name slipping past the omega's lips was comforting to him, but Francis still hadn't opened his eyes. Arthur thought about ringing for a nurse, but it would wake the pups and then Francis would not be given the attention he needs.

"Open your eyes, poppet. We're right here…" Arthur murmured, staying close to him and speaking softly, hoping somehow that it would reach him wherever he was.

XxX

 _Francis screamed out as he was falling into nothingness. He couldn't leave – his pups needed him!_

 _"Matthew!" Francis called out, his voice suddenly nothing more than a whisper, though he had intended to scream it out. Panicking, the omega groped for anything to stop his fall, but it was becoming harder to keep his eyes open._

 _He was dying._

 _"Alfred!" This time It was a little louder, but Francis felt himself begin to breathe in the darkness, letting it fill his lungs and suffocate him slowly. Tears ran down his cheeks as all thoughts left his mind – he was losing himself, becoming nothing. He had nothing, he knew nothing, he was nothing._

 _"Francis, love?" Francis fought to keep his eyes open as he heard a very faint but familiar voice. He knew that voice, it was – it was…_

 _"Arthur!" he screamed out, forcing some of the darkness from his lungs. His voice was almost gone, but he heard Arthur calling for him and knew he couldn't give up._

 _But the darkness was denser and thicker, and Francis couldn't breathe. His eyes slipped closed again, slowly succumbing to the nothingness._

 _"Open your eyes poppet…" Arthur's voice again. Francis dragged his eyes open with more effort than he could ever imagine, sobbing and shaking, but his falling had slowed down._

 _"We're right here…" 'We'. Arthur, and Alfred and Matthew – his beloved pups. He wasn't going to die, he couldn't. He closed his eyes, opening them again. Still darkness._

 _He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself back into his bedroom, and –_

Francis opened his eyes.

Arthur's breath hitched, and for a moment he thought Francis had passed on, because his eyes were glazed and unseeing. But then his beloved omega blinked slowly and those beautiful blue eyes cautiously ventured around the room, lethargic and confused, until they rested on Arthur.

Arthur felt like he couldn't breathe – couldn't speak – as Francis met his gaze, and the omega cracked a tiny, weak smile.

"… _Bonjour…mon amour_ …"

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't just kill Francis off this time, I feel like you guys expect that from me now. But I will remind you that this is still a tragedy, and therefore something worse will eventually happen.**

 **But for now, let's bask in Francis' aliveness, shall we?**

 **So, what did you think of Antonio being the one to try and guide Francis to his passing?**

 **And what did you think of Francis willing himself back for his pups? That might cause a few problems later on…~**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	15. Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains emotional distress so if you are easily upset by this, you have been warned~**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _"Bonjour…mon amour…"_

Francis' voice was soft and hoarse, as if he had been screaming and not sleeping deeply, but it was utter music to Arthur's ears all the same. The alpha seemed to crumple before him, bursting into rare tears as he wrapped his arms around the omega gently so as not to hurt him. He buried his face in Francis' neck, sobbing harshly and letting out soft whines that were uncharacteristic of the usually strong alpha.

Francis was still very weak, and for a moment he forgot that he had already given birth to the pups, going to rest a hand on his belly before he heard a soft crying.

Arthur pulled back and hastily wiped his eyes, trying to compose the mess that he had become. "Oh…t-they know you're awake."

Francis felt happiness burst in his chest and he beamed, reaching his arms out as Arthur picked up the little omega pup that was snivelling, carefully handing him to Francis. The French omega teared up as he got to hold his pup for the first time, and he stared at him with so much love in his eyes.

" _Bonjour_ , Matthew…" Francis whispered, and Arthur glanced up at him as he had the alpha pup in his arms, and returned to Francis' bedside.

"Matthew?" Arthur queried, rocking the swaddled alpha pup gently in his arms.

Francis blushed faintly but nodded. "I…had a dream that we called them Alfred _et_ Matthew…" he glanced at Arthur for a moment, suddenly less confident that Arthur would allow him to name them.

Arthur hesitated, as he usually named his pups and the omega-parent had no say in it, but he almost lost Francis, and the names did seem to suit the pups, so he nodded. "Alright, Alfred and Matthew." He confirmed with a soft, genuine smile.

The omega relaxed, cuddling little Matthew close and stroking his chubby, pink cheek affectionately. "They are so beautiful…" Francis could immediately feel himself falling in love with his pups, and he knew that he would do absolutely anything for them both.

Arthur watched Francis cuddle Matthew, and he gave a soft smile. But the serene moment was interrupted by a quick knock on the bedroom door. Nanny Smith did not wait for a response as she entered the room with two other nannies, holding a clipboard.

She smiled at Arthur, seeming to disregard Francis entirely. "Have you named the pups yet, sir?"

Francis felt his heart drop at the sight of the clipboard and the other two nannies, holding Matthew closer to his chest protectively. Arthur looked up from cuddling Alfred and nodded, sitting up a little straighter.

"Of course. This one is Alfred, and the smaller one is Matthew." He replied, rocking Alfred gently.

Nanny Smith wrote the names on the table she had made, and hummed slightly, before nodding. "Alright, we will take them for testing now."

"Testing?" Francis queried, feeling his heart beat faster and he turned his gaze to Arthur pointedly, almost accusingly.

Arthur cleared his throat slightly, averting his gaze from Francis' relentless stare. "Well, we need to make sure the pups are healthy…"

"And we must make sure of their classification, of course." Nanny Smith continued, and Arthur glared at her.

Francis' confused face turned into a thunderous expression, looking uncharacteristically fierce. "You won't take them away from me."

Arthur hesitated, before glancing at Nanny Smith and asking her to wait outside. He did not want to have his staff witness one of his omegas being so blatantly defiant towards him.

He did not speak until he heard the bedroom door click closed, signalling the beta nanny had left, and then he stood, gently laying Alfred back in his crib, before turning to Francis.

"It is a necessary process, Francis." The alpha began, but Francis was already defensive.

" _Non_! If I let you take them away now, I know I will never see them again." The omega's usually sparkling blue eyes burned with cerulean fire, his desire to keep his pups and his fear of losing them riling him up.

Alphas did not respond well to defiance from their omegas, especially such a proud one as Arthur, and he straightened up, drawing himself up to his full height, and letting out a warning growl. "You will not speak to me that way. These pups are my property – you have no say in this matter."

"No say?" Francis was doing all he could to keep from shouting, not wanting to scare the delicate swaddled omega pup in his arms, but he had never felt so much rage towards Arthur before. "I almost _died_ to bring these pups into the world, _et_ I will not have them ripped from my arms!"

The omega's outburst was quickly silenced as the strong scent of aggression began to fill the room, and Francis hated that he instinctively submitted to it, bowing his head and gritting his teeth.

Arthur's fists clenched at his sides, he would never take his anger out on his omega physically, but Arthur did have a poor habit of verbally lashing out without care for what he said.

"Do you know how much it cost to keep you alive? I never spend that much money on any of my omegas – so you should show some gratitude!" There was no affection in Arthur's tone, and his voice was nothing more than an irritated growl.

Francis tensed, suddenly feeling so small and pathetic – he really was just a pup-producing machine for Arthur to use whenever he pleased. He didn't love him. He had only ever cared about the pups. Still, he couldn't help wanting to believe this was not true.

"I…I thought you saved me because – because you loved me…" Francis trembled, daring to glance up at his alpha, whose emerald eyes burned into him in intense rage.

"Loved you?" Arthur repeated, snapping slightly, and he hesitated. Francis' eyes became hopeful in that moment he hesitated, and the alpha realised Francis would be far from cooperative if he was aware of Arthur's feelings for him.

So he bared his teeth threateningly, letting out a deep, rumbling growl that made Francis hold Matthew closer in fear. "You are nothing more than property to me, Francis."

Arthur could physically see Francis' heartbreak in those beautiful blue eyes of his, and guilt attacked his own stubborn heart as he saw the omega's eyes fill with tears. He couldn't bear to watch it, so he turned away, his back facing Francis as he began wheeling Alfred's crib out of the room.

Francis choked back a sob. "Non – Non, don't take him!" he tried to get out of bed, but he still had not recovered from the childbirth, and he was afraid of hurting Matthew. He let out a frustrated, heartbroken whine as Arthur wheeled Alfred's crib out of the room, letting Nanny Smith back in.

The omega's heart flooded with panic as he saw Nanny Smith come towards him, and he screamed out, trying to keep Matthew away from her without hurting him, but the beta nanny grabbed the bundle firmly, pushing Francis back and tearing the pup from his arms.

"Matthew!" Francis screamed out, trying to reach for him again, but Nanny Smith only turned away, laying Matthew in his crib and wheeling it out.

Matthew began to cry.

Arthur stared at the opposite wall outside Francis' bedroom, not able to watch as Nanny Smith separated him from his pup, before going back in to sedate him.

The alpha listened as Francis' screams for his pups died down to pitiful whines, and then finally his bedroom went quiet as the sedative worked. Nanny Smith emerged from the room, closing and locking the door behind her, before turning to Arthur and raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked, unfazed by the emotional distress of the French omega.

Arthur only nodded, not moving to comfort Matthew as the pup bawled in his crib. He knew Matthew wanted Francis, and that was no longer something he could have.

Wordlessly, the alpha and the beta nanny wheeled the two newborn pups down the corridor, isolating them from their omega-father.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I can not update as regularly as I was because I'm back into the swing of uni now, but if I can keep on top of my work then hopefully I'll update again soon~ I'm as hooked on this story as you are!**

 **So, what do you think about Arthur taking the pups away after all? A surprise, or did you think it was going to happen?**

 **And how is Francis going to respond to him now?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	16. No Response

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The small bedroom had never felt so large and empty, stale with the absence of new and rejuvenated energy. It was hard to breathe – it was hard to do anything, even sleep.

But that was all Francis could seem to do.

The very air in the room was suffocating, each breath inhaled a leaden weight that filled Francis' lungs and settled there, not moving. It was painful to move; every ounce of will and energy had seeped out of the omega, into the bedsheets that were soaked with his grieving scent.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

It was as if his life had suddenly lost purpose – no, not lost purpose, more like had the purpose of his life ripped from his arms. His precious little pups…

Francis teared up, turning his face away from the spoon being brandished in front of his mouth. He had been refusing to eat for weeks now, and the nurses had had to put him on a food-drip once already to stop him from starving to death. Now a nurse came and spoon-fed him every meal, and usually he tried to at least swallow a mouthful, but today he couldn't.

Nanny Smith sighed in exasperation as Francis turned away from her, having not eaten anything, and she dropped the spoon back into the bowl of soup so harshly that the liquid splashed over the sides of the bowl and onto the polished wooden bedside table.

"Just what do you think you'll achieve by starving yourself to death?" She asked in irritation, her patience having been worn thin over the past few weeks, as Arthur had put her in charge of looking after Francis.

The omega stared at the blank opposite wall, knowing that the beta nanny was speaking to him, but her words were nothing more than an incoherent drone in his ear, unable to get through the thick, dense fog of depression that clouded his mind.

All he wanted to do was tune out the world around him…perhaps he could sink back to that place where his pups chased each other in the garden, and he had his loving alpha by his side…

"Number Two?" Nanny Smith waited for the omega to respond, but his blue eyes had taken on a slight glassy shine, as if he wasn't really present.

"Number Two?" She repeated, shaking one of his delicate, bony shoulders, but the French omega remained silent and distant, losing himself in his own little world.

XxX

Arthur furrowed his brows as he scanned through the finances that had amounted for this last month. He always had the costs of his business divided into finances to do with his breeding omegas and finances to do with the reading of his pups, and he noticed that the omegas finances were significantly higher than they had been in previous months.

A knock at the door signalled Nanny Smith's presence, and she entered as he bid her to come in.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She ventured, smoothing down her apron habitually as she stood in front of his neat, dark wooden desk.

The alpha hummed slightly as he handed the papers over to her. "Would you care to explain why my omegas have been particularly expensive this past month?" He still had not replaced Michelle with a new omega, so he only had three to look after at this time, but it was costing more than when he had all four.

Nanny Smith hesitated a moment, before nodding. "It's Number Two, sir. He has been refusing to eat, and we have had to put him on a food-drip once already."

Arthur felt his heart restrict at the mention of Francis not eating. The guilt he felt at taking the pups from their omega-father had been gnawing at him for almost six months, and he had not visited Francis once during this time, for fear of seeing the utter heartbreak in his eyes. He couldn't bear that sight, so he had been avoiding it by doing paperwork in his study and getting too involved in the impersonal aspects of the business.

But now the news that Francis was not eating sent panic coursing through him, and Arthur realised that perhaps he should visit his favourite omega to try and see if he could offer some comfort. It was against his protocol to allow omegas to see their pups, because the pups had a very strict rearing process that allowed them to become the most successfully developed alphas and omegas possible, but at least Arthur could resume his alpha role if Francis accepted it.

XxX

 _Francis sat under the willow tree by the lake, the same one that he and Arthur had spent the afternoon under so long ago. It was peaceful here, and he smiled as he watched Alfred and Matthew play by the bank, antagonising the ducks and laughing happily. He felt at peace, knowing that his pups were full of joy and enthusiasm for life, and he let out a soft laugh of utter glee as he had not felt so free in a long time._

 _"What's so funny, love?" Came the soothing voice of his beloved alpha beside him, and Francis turned to see Arthur by his side, playing with his soft hair affectionately and looking at him with utter devotion in his emerald eyes._

 _"Nothing, Cheri~ I just thought I would never come here again, especially not with our pups…" the omega smiled as Arthur opened his arms, and he nestled against his alpha's strong chest with a soft sigh of content._

 _"You can come here whenever you like, my darling. We'll always be here for you." Arthur whispered against his hair, holding him close and leaning back against the sturdy trunk of the willow tree._

XxX

Arthur held his breath out of nervousness as he rapped his knuckles gently against the door to Francis' chambers, and when he received no response he fished the keys to the door from his pocket, sliding the metal into the lock and turning it until he heard a click. His chest felt tight with anxiety, but he hoped almost ignorantly that Francis would welcome him in with open arms. Instead when he opened the door, his heart shattered.

His beautiful omega lay in the bed that now seemed entirely too large for him, for his form was now so delicate and thin that he looked like he might shatter if Arthur stepped too close. His cheeks were pale and hollow, and his eyes were open but unblinking, staring at the wall. He did not seem to be aware of Arthur's presence at all, and for a moment Arthur feared the worst: that his omega was dead.

But as he stepped closer, he noticed the shallow, soft breathing that whistled almost inaudibly past Francis' cracked lips, and it was the only indication that Francis was catatonic but alive.

"Number Two – " Arthur addressed him, but it felt wrong on his lips, so he uttered more softly. "Francis…pet, how are you?"

The alpha instantly berated himself for the stupid question, as it was clear the omega was not well at all, but if Francis heard him he gave no indication of it.

Arthur pulled up a chair by his bedside, intending to sit down, but he couldn't help leaning over him slightly, hoping his proximity would cause Francis to stir.

"Francis, love?"

Nothing.

The fear that Arthur had felt when first stepping into the room now began to bubble up again in his chest, and he gently grasped Francis' bony hand, careful not to hurt him, but he wanted Francis to know he was there.

"Francis, can you hear me?"

XxX

 _"You're it!" Alfred yelled, tapping his brother on the shoulder before dashing off up the bank. Matthew grinned and scrambled up the bank after him._

 _"That's not fair! I didn't know we were playing…!"_

 _Francis smiled, calling out to them. "Be careful on the bank, mes petits~"_

 _He sighed happily as he felt Arthur rubbing soothing circles over his lower back._

 _"They'll be fine. You worry far too much, poppet." Arthur reminded him, resting his chin on Francis' shoulder as the omega leaned back against his chest._

 _Francis giggled, blushing faintly and tilting his head to brush cheeks with Arthur. "I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to them. Or you, Cheri…"_

 _"Nothing bad will happen to any of us here, darling. This is our perfect little sanctuary~" the alpha's words were whispers against his ear, making Francis shiver and hum happily._

 _Francis turned his head, shifting slightly to meet his alpha's loving gaze. "Je t'aime, mon amour~"_

 _Arthur smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I know you do." He returned affectionately._

XxX

Arthur drew back slightly from the soft kiss he had placed to Francis' lips, waiting for any sign of a response, but again there was nothing.

Francis wasn't there.

"Francis, please. You have to wake up!" The desperation he felt got the better of him, and worry began to seep into his tone and scent.

He noticed the omega's scent was weak but calm, and Arthur realised this was probably some sort of defence mechanism against dealing with the separation from his pups. The guilt tugged painfully at his heartstrings as he thought of this, and he placed a hand gently on Francis' pale cheek, able to feel his prominent cheekbone through his stretched skin.

"Francis…I'm so sorry…"

XxX

 _Arthur placed a gentle hand on Francis' cheek, rubbing his cheekbone with a course thumb. He was smiling, but his words did not match his happy expression._

 _"Francis…I'm so sorry…"_

 _Francis blinked, furrowing his brows ever so slightly in confusion. "Sorry for what?" He queried, searching his alpha's face for an explanation, but Arthur just continued to smile._

 _"Papa!"_

 _Francis turned to see Matthew running towards him, his cheeks flushed from exertion and the little blonde curl in his hair bouncing. Alfred was tearing after him, grinning as he seemed to hold something in his hands._

 _Matthew reached his parents and hid in Francis' lap, shying away from his brother._

 _Francis chuckled, wrapping his arms around his omega pup as Alfred caught up to them, intending to tease his brother with whatever he held in his cupped hands, but Arthur grabbed his alpha pup around the waist, lifting him up into the air and making him squeak in surprise._

 _"Dad!" Alfred cried indignantly, though he was laughing as Arthur tickled him mercilessly._

 _Francis beamed, forgetting Arthur's strange apology as he played with Matthew's hair, plaiting the soft golden locks that were so similar to his own._

XxX

Francis still was not responding, and Arthur was getting more and more worried that he would never truly come back.

Panic suddenly seizing him more than it had done before, he tore himself away from Francis' bedside, wrenching the door open and running down the hall.

"Nanny Smith!" He called out, his booming voice echoing through the mansion. One of the other beta nannies was coming down the steps leading away from Number One's chambers, and Arthur stopped her in her tracks.

"Get the doctor. Tell him it is of the utmost importance." He instructed, the urgency coming across as an underlying growl in his tone. The nanny nodded and rushed down the remaining steps to fetch the doctor.

Arthur's anxious scent was filling the halls, and as Nanny Smith approached, having heard Arthur calling for her, she hesitated slightly at the strength of the scent. "Yes, sir?"

"Francis isn't responding; I need you to put him on another drip." The alpha explained as calmly as he could.

"Francis, sir?"

Arthur winced slightly at his error, but quickly amended it. "Ah – Number Two."

Nanny Smith regarded him for a moment. "You said earlier that the omegas were costing too much, are you sure you still want me to put him on another – "

"You will do as I tell you. You will do whatever it takes to keep him alive and well, do you hear me?" Arthur interrupted, raising his voice to the beta nanny in frustration, his panic making him more aggressive.

Nanny Smith was silent for a moment, before nodding in submission. "Of course, sir."

She did not wait to be dismissed, making her way to Number Two's wing to administer the food-drip. Arthur stared after her a moment, before going to wait for the doctor to arrive.

* * *

 **A/N: so hi! I know it's been ages but to be honest I've been ridiculously busy. As you guys know, I'm at university, and I recently got a part time job which takes up the rest of my time, so it's become even harder for me to update. I promise I'm trying my best and I'm not giving up, but you're just going to have to bear with me and my sporadic updates.**

 **But that aside, I hope you are all doing well!**

 **So, do you think Francis is going to come back? And do you think Arthur is redeemable past this point?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think will happen~**

 **I love you all xx**


	17. Cracks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: Thank you all so much for your support and feedback – this story officially reached over 100 reviews! That's incredible! Only one of my other stories has ever received so much attention, so thank you so much for showing your support of my work – it's amazing!**

 **Arthur's Omega is officially my most-reviewed story, and that's so exciting! This has made me super happy – I love and appreciate you all so much! Xx**

 **Please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"He is suffering from catatonic depression." The doctor said nonchalantly, shining a little penlight into Francis' unresponsive eyes.

Arthur sat by the side of the bed, tearing his gaze from his weak omega to the beta doctor. "What does that mean?"

"It means you should be thinking about getting yourself a new omega, sir." the doctor pulled back, beginning to put his examining equipment back into his little, black briefcase.

The alpha's chest tightened at the doctor's words, and he stood up almost in defence of his powerless mate.

"There's nothing you can do?" he demanded, a slight bite in his tone that made the doctor pause and regard him for a moment.

"It would certainly be cheaper if you just discard him – "

"I don't care about the cost." Arthur growled, his emerald eyes ablaze with the panic of possibly losing Francis. "What can be done?"

The doctor hesitated. "Well, if it were a more valuable omega, I would suggest electroconvulsive therapy – "

Arthur cut him off again quickly. "No. I've seen what that treatment can do to alphas – it leaves him with almost nothing left. It would destroy an omega…"

"The only other option would be to find out the cause of his depression, and attempt to remedy the effects. There is only a small chance it will work, though, as he is very unresponsive."

The alpha quietened. To remedy the effects, he would have to let Francis have his pups back, but that would jeopardise the entire system Arthur had been trying to put into place for years. He had always remained adamant that omegas should be kept separate from their pups, so they do not form attachments, which would make it easier when the auctions came to pass.

But now, if Arthur stuck to his own rules, he might lose his favourite omega for good.

"Nanny Smith," Arthur addressed the beta nanny who hovered in the doorway, his gaze only on Francis, however.

"Yes sir?" she responded softly, moving aside to let the doctor leave the room and see himself out.

"Bring Alfred and Matthew here. Bring their cribs and blankets as well." The alpha instructed, sensing the beta nanny's disapproval, but she said nothing and turned to do as he asked.

XxX

 _Francis smiled as Arthur ran his thumb gently over his omega's knuckles, holding his hand as they walked calmly through the beautiful gardens of the mansion._

 _The pups had run on ahead, finding the hedge maze that was always neatly trimmed and disappearing into it, but Francis felt calm, still able to hear the echoes of their shouts and laughter._

 _"It is so beautiful here~" the omega breathed, letting Arthur guide him into the rose garden._

 _"Not as beautiful as you…" the alpha returned, sitting down on the little bench surrounded by a lattice of roses, and beckoning Francis to sit with him._

 _The omega did so, pressing a kiss to Arthur's cheek and blushing faintly as the alpha rested his hand on Francis' inner thigh._

 _"Arthur~" he giggled, feeling an overwhelming happiness._

 _"What?" Arthur teased, leaning in close and pressing soft kisses over Francis' neck._

 _"The pups are just over there…" the omega reminded, gasping softly as Arthur tugged his shirt down just enough to nip at his collarbone._

 _"They're playing – they won't notice a thing~" he purred, rubbing the delicate skin of Francis' inner thigh as his strong hand slipped up under Francis' tunic slightly._

 _Francis smiled, leaning against his alpha as he let him do what he wanted, enjoying his touch and his increasingly aroused scent._

 _He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and the quiet, and the sound of his pups laughing._

 _Only they weren't._

 _Francis opened his eyes again, pulling back from Arthur slightly._

 _"What's wrong, darling?" Arthur asked softly, uncharacteristically softly._

 _"I can't hear them. Where are my pups?" the omega shot up, disentangling himself from his alpha mate and heading towards the maze._

 _The maze was silent. "Alfred? Matthew!" Francis called to the entrance, hearing nothing in response._

 _Nothing except a soft crying._

 _Francis frowned in worry, rushing into the maze and following the crying, thinking it was one of his pups. But it couldn't be, his pups were five years old – this was a baby's crying._

 _Yet still, in Francis' heart he knew he had to find the poor little pup. So he disappeared into the maze too._

XxX

Nanny Smith and another beta nanny wheeled in the two cribs, and as soon as the pups entered Francis' room, Alfred began to cry.

They could smell their omega-father's weak scent, something they had only known from a special scent blanket Arthur had given them, that he had kept around Francis for a week to douse it in his scent.

But the recognised it, and they sensed something was wrong.

Arthur dismissed the nannies, and returned his attention to Francis, wondering if he could hear the crying. But Francis did not respond.

"Francis, look. It's your pups…" Arthur said softly, before going over to the cribs and trying to soothe Alfred.

The six-month-old pup was trying to sit up, and from where he was he could see over the edge of his crib, identifying his catatonic omega-father. This made him cry harder, and Arthur realised that perhaps bringing Alfred closer would help to rouse Francis.

So he gingerly picked up the squalling pup, who wriggled in his grasp because he didn't want his alpha-father's comfort; he wanted Francis.

Arthur brought Alfred over to the bed, sitting in the chair with the wailing pup in his lap, and watched Francis closely.

Still, nothing.

Hesitantly, Arthur leaned over and placed Alfred right next to Francis on the bed. The pup instantly sought comfort from Francis, wriggling up to him and trying to elicit a response. Again, Arthur watched, and widened his eyes as Francis seemed to stir ever-so-slightly.

XxX

 _Francis ran and ran, the maze falling away on either side of him, into blackness. His lungs felt like they would burst and his eyes were streaming with tears, but he knew he had to find the baby._

 _The omega gasped as he spotted a little bundle in the distance, and he ran towards it as fast as he could, before slowing so as not to startle the poor thing._

 _There, before him, swaddled in a familiar-looking blanket, was a little pup. Francis' heart ached and he knelt beside it, gently scooping it up._

 _He was panting heavily, but he did his best to soothe the wailing pup, cuddling it close._

 _"Shh…" Francis whispered, before catching the very subtle, new scent that was a mix of his own and Arthur's. He paused, pulling back slightly and studying the pup closely._

 _"…Alfred?" his voice was barely audible above the pups' crying, but those large blue eyes looked so familiar, and Francis frowned in confusion._

 _How could it be Alfred? Alfred was five years old. It didn't make any sense._

 _But the baby grasped at Francis, grabbing a tiny fistful of his long, blonde hair, and the French omega teared up, beaming. "A-Alfred…"_

 _There was a trembling beneath his feet, and all at once Francis realised his whole world was crumbling, cracking, falling to pieces. He clutched the pup to his chest protectively._

 _"Papa's here…I won't let anything happen to you." He promised, kissing the baby pup's forehead before breaking into a run again._

 _A large crack had formed in from of him, glowing with a pure white light, and Francis knew he needed to escape; to go towards it._

 _Running as fast as he could and cradling his pup's head, Francis launched himself at the light, just as everything slipped from him._

XxX

Alfred wailed even more as Francis didn't respond to him, grabbing tiny fistfuls of the bedsheets in attempt to keep his upright position. Arthur was right beside him to support him, afraid that the pup may fall, but the alpha widened his eyes as he saw Francis' breathing begin to speed up. It had been slow and shallow since he had become catatonic, but now he was breathing faster and faster, almost hyperventilating.

The omega's eyes seemed to focus, and then the bright blue orbs darted slightly around the room, not sure of where he was. But he turned his head gently, and saw Alfred trying to climb on him.

"A…A-Alfred…?" his voice was soft and weak, as he had not used it in a long time, but he was confused at the six-month-old in front of him.

Hearing his omega-father say his name though, Alfred stopped crying almost immediately, rolling forward into Francis' chest to seek comfort. Francis slowly lifted his arms, before pausing as one of them still had the food-drip hooked up to it, but he wrapped his free arm around his pup in comfort.

"Y-You're…so big…" he whispered in astonishment, seeming not aware of anything else yet.

Arthur stood in a stunned silence, watching as Francis instinctively comforted his pup. Even looking so frail and delicate, Francis was the most beautiful omega Arthur had ever seen. He teared up slightly, so relieved that he didn't lose him, and hesitantly began to speak.

"Francis…" he said softly, not wanting to startle him, but the omega still jumped slightly at the sound, looking up and letting his gaze rest on Arthur finally.

"…Arthur…" he whispered, and to Arthur's relief he didn't look angry; his eyes were not full of hatred like Arthur had feared – he was just stunned and overwhelmed.

Gently, Arthur brushed a strand of hair away from Francis' face, kissing his temple gently. "Hello, love."

Francis gave a little smile, confused about the age of his pups as they seemed to have gone from five years old, to new-borns, to six months, but he didn't care. That didn't matter. What mattered was that he had his pups.

"Where…is Matthew?" Francis asked after a few moments of cuddling Alfred, who had nestled himself into the crook of Francis' arm, his blonde head of hair rubbing against Francis' stubble.

"He's right here." Arthur continued to keep his voice soft, retrieving Matthew from his crib. The omega pup could not sit up as well as his brother, and he hardly ever cried, but Francis could tell the pup was still distressed, so he smiled as Arthur rested Matthew into the crook of his other arm. Francis couldn't hug him because of the food-drip, but he closed his eyes, focusing on releasing a soothing omega-father scent to comfort his little pups.

Everyone was quiet for a few more moments, and Francis gently kissed Alfred's head, and then Matthew's, whispering French nothings to them to soothe them. Alfred chewed on his own hand sleepily as his Papa's scent was soothing and safe, and Matthew reached up, grasping Francis' hair very gently and in wonder.

"What happened?" Francis eventually asked, turning his attention to Arthur once his pups were content.

The alpha looked guilty and apologetic, sat in the chair beside the bed and he ran a hand through his hair, loosening his tie slightly. "I was selfish and stupid, that's what happened." He said softly, not able to meet Francis' gaze. "I took our pups from you, and you refused to eat. Then one day you just didn't seem to be there – catatonic depression, the doctor said. He told me that to bring you out of it, I needed to let you see Alfred and Matthew…"

Francis listened carefully, his head aching from being so overwhelmed by it all, but he didn't want to sleep – he had his pups now, and he wanted to cherish this time with them.

In a heartbreakingly small voice, he asked: "Are you going to take them away from me again?"

Arthur shook his head instantly. "No – I'm going to let you raise them. Nanny Smith will come in a few times each day to help you, and I will be spending time here as well…if you'll let me." He added, realising Francis may not want him to stay.

But despite everything, Francis loved Arthur so much that he couldn't deny him visits. He gave a soft smile, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he learned that he could keep his pups.

"There is a condition to this, my love." Arthur continued as gently as he could. "I will still need you to bear pups for me, as long as you are healthy to. Do you think you can manage that and look after Alfred and Matthew?"

Francis hesitated, but nodded. " _Oui,_ I will do whatever you want me to, just as long as I get to be a Papa to my pups…"

Arthur smiled at this. "Thank you, darling." He kissed Francis' cheek gently, before hesitating and then claiming his omega's lips softly and lovingly, careful not to disturb the now sleeping pups.

Francis smiled, kissing Arthur back, as he remembered how sweet his alpha could be.

* * *

 **A/N: He lives! But he still has to bear pups for Arthur; at least he gets to raise Alfred and Matthew!**

 **So, a lot of questions this time: are you happy that Francis lived? Do you think it was kinder to kill him off, possibly? Because there's a big storm coming~**

 **But for now, he gets to raise his pups, do you think that's a good idea?**

 **And what about Arthur? Thoughts on his actions?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I love you all xx**


	18. My Darlings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: I just got home from work (11pm in the UK) and since I got home early I thought I would publish this tonight for you all, rather than tomorrow. I'm trying to keep a writing schedule despite having so much else going on, so don't worry, I'm still a dedicated writer, but your follows and reviews really do encourage me to continue writing.**

 **So now I'm super sleepy and need to go to bed but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Francis beamed as he sat on his knees on the floor of his bedroom, playing with his two beautiful pups. They were almost two now, and Alfred had discovered that running about like a mad thing was his new favourite pastime, as well as trying to climb on everything and escape through the door when one of the nannies entered. Matthew, on the other hand, was calmer and more focused on exploring cautiously, not wanting to leave Francis' side too often.

Now, Matthew was sat next to his Papa, trying to build a tower of blocks without it falling. He did not have a lot of confidence and did not speak as much as his alpha brother, but Francis praised and encouraged the little omega pup until he would willingly chat with him.

"Papa, look!" Alfred yelled to catch his Papa's attention, having managed somehow to climb up onto the bed, his little chubby legs wobbling slightly as he attempted to bounce.

Francis gasped and chuckled, standing and perching on the bed to make sure he didn't fall. " _Mon dieu_ , how did you get all the way up here?~" he cooed, tickling Alfred's tummy playfully and making him shriek with laughter.

The alpha pup grinned before pointing to the edge of the bed. "I climbed up!"

"Well done, _mon petit_. You're getting so big now~" Francis beamed again, scooping a wriggling Alfred into his arms and cuddling him, much to the pup's chagrin.

"Nooo!" Alfred pouted, wanting to reclaim his independence of standing on the bed all by himself.

Francis chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead before carefully setting Alfred back down in the middle of the large bed so he wouldn't be hurt, before feeling a tug on his trouser leg.

Matthew had quietly come over, not liking the sudden movement of his Papa, and he had such a cute little pout that as he stretched up his arms, wanting to be picked up, Francis almost gave in. But that wasn't how pups learnt, so the omega-father smiled.

"Tell me what you want, Matthew~" he reminded gently, giving an encouraging smile.

Matthew hesitated, not confident in speaking yet, but he knew what to say. "Up, please."

Francis smiled and carefully lifted up the shy pup onto his lap. " _Très bien, mon petit~"_

Matthew gave a shy smile, nestling against his Papa's chest happily as he always loved it when Francis paid attention to him.

"Papa…" the omega pup said softly, looking up at Francis to make sure he was listening. The French omega met his gaze with a smile.

" _Oui, cheri_?" he asked, tucking a stray hair behind Matthew's ear affectionately.

"Can we go lake?" the omega pup's voice was barely above a whisper, but Francis heard him well enough.

"Well, I'll have to ask your father when he comes to visit~" Francis responded cheerily, smiling a little more as he thought of Arthur.

Recently, his alpha-mate had been far kinder and more generous when it came to Francis' requests, and he faithfully visited them every day, sometimes deciding to stay the night, which Francis always cherished because the feeling of sleeping beside his alpha was bliss.

Just as Francis' thoughts drifted to Arthur, the aforementioned alpha knocked on the door, entering the room before Alfred could climb off the bed to try and run out the door.

"Good afternoon, my darlings." Arthur greeted affectionately, chuckling as he watched Alfred hastily scrambling down the side of the bed clumsily before running over to hug his legs.

"Daddy!" he cried gleefully, beaming as Arthur bent down and picked him up.

Francis smiled, relieved that his children were not aware of the struggles that occurred at the beginning of their precious little lives, and he cuddled Matthew closer, who always seemed to retreat into his shell a tad more when Arthur was near.

Then again, the scent of an alpha could be an intimidating thing for young omegas, so Francis rubbed Matthew's back reassuringly before gently putting him safely back on the floor to play again, watching as Arthur did the same to Alfred.

" _Bonjour, mon amour_ ~" Francis greeted as they closed the distance, and his heart fluttered happily as Arthur kissed him affectionately.

The alpha gave a small, genuine smile, playing with Francis' soft hair a little. "How are you feeling today? Any sickness?" his tone was almost hopeful, and Francis would have thought it bizarre if he hadn't been hoping for the same thing too.

But he shook his head, lowering his gaze a little. "Nothing."

Arthur sighed softly, but kissed Francis' cheek in comfort. "I'll ask the doctor to come and take a look at you again."

Francis was quiet a moment, glancing at the pups who were now playing together, before gently taking Arthur to one side. "What if I can't have pups anymore?" he asked quietly.

"Nonsense. Of course you can, Alfred and Matthew are proof of that." Arthur dismissed, not wanting to give the possibility thought space.

"Oui, and it made me very ill. What if my body could not take another pregnancy?"

Arthur sighed again, glancing at the floor a moment. Francis had taken six months to recover from his depression, and for six months after that, they had been trying every heat to conceive more pups. But each time it had not taken, and both Arthur and Francis were becoming increasingly concerned.

There was quiet between them, before Francis whispered. "What is my purpose here, if I cannot give you pups?" his voice was shaky, and there was a slight scent of distress that Arthur picked up on, but he rushed to soothe his omega before the pups could pick up on it and get upset.

"You will give me pups. Don't even think about that." He said softly, embracing Francis and rubbing his back soothingly. "Perhaps we should try inducing your next heat early?"

Francis nibbled his lower lip a little anxiously, but nodded. He didn't like the idea, as he didn't get to see his pups for a week every time he went into heat, but he was scared that Arthur would get rid of him, or send him back to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas if he continued to be unsuccessful at getting pregnant.

Arthur smiled in comfort, before pulling back. "I'll have Nanny Smith take care of the pups while the doctor takes a look at you."

"Will you be with me?" Francis asked a little uncertainly, as he knew that sometimes Arthur would leave him alone with the doctor, which he didn't like. The doctor always treated Francis like an object not worth saving, and at least when Arthur was there, he would stand up for him.

"Of course I will, if that's what you want." Arthur promised, smiling at Francis' nod of confirmation.

He took Francis' hand, smiling as the omega squeezed his fingers anxiously, and he rubbed his thumb over the omega's knuckles reassuringly.

XxX

Francis laid on the bed, trying not to blush as the doctor raised his tunic to examine him. He gripped Arthur's hand tightly, meeting the gaze of his alpha who stood by the side of the bed.

The doctor took a long time poking and prodding, and it was very unpleasant and uncomfortable for Francis, but he did not complain once, knowing that if this would help him to conceive again, it was worth going through.

Eventually, the doctor withdrew and frowned slightly. "It seems to me that your omega is still fertile." He turned to Arthur, always speaking to Arthur as if Francis would not be able to understand the information, but again Francis stayed quiet, just wanting to know the results.

"When do you mate him?" the doctor's questions were always blunt, and Francis blushed at the question, but Arthur answered calmly.

"Every month in his heat."

"So that is six times, correct?"

"Yes."

The doctor hesitated a moment. "Have you tried mating him outside his heat?"

This caught both Arthur and Francis off-guard. Every alpha and omega knew that mating an omega outside their heat was an incredibly painful experience for the omega, and had far less chance of being successful.

"That would be very painful for him – I'm not willing to do such a thing." Arthur responded adamantly, frowning slightly at the doctor.

The doctor raised an eyebrow slightly at the blatant refusal, but sighed. "Well then, perhaps changing his diet, making sure he gets regular exercise, and rest is all I can suggest. If you are still unsuccessful, I would think about getting a new omega."

Such a concept would have never made Arthur flinch a while ago, but now his chest tightened at the very thought. Francis was _his_ omega, and he would never get rid of him like that.

Still, he gave a tight smile. "Thank you for the advice, doctor. You can speak with Nanny Smith about dietary changes."

The doctor nodded, gathering his equipment and leaving the room to converse with the beta nanny.

Francis let out a shaky sigh, pulling his tunic back down so he was decent again, and sitting up slowly. He felt violated and let out a soft, involuntary whine, but Arthur sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

"I hate that doctor…" Francis mumbled, turning to bury his face in Arthur's shirt, comforted by the proximity and his scent.

"I know you do, love. But if this works, then you'll be able to have more pups~" he reminded, kissing Francis' temple gently and rubbing his back soothingly, smiling as Francis let out a small hum of content.

XxX

Francis awoke feeling rather groggy and irritable. He knew Arthur had instructed heat-inducing pheromones to be vented into his bedroom during the night, but usually it made him wake up in heat. This time, however, he wasn't in heat. He felt uncomfortable and stifled, but there was no slick between his legs and he didn't have the compelling urge to make a nest, so it hadn't worked.

The knock on his door made him jump a little, and he looked up as Arthur entered, not missing the slightly confused look on the alpha's face that Francis wasn't writhing about in the bed.

"It didn't work…" Francis only mumbled, and Arthur smiled.

"Well, we can try again tonight." He said optimistically, before helping Francis out of bed as the omega was still sleepy and somewhat lethargic.

"But since you're not in heat, why don't we take the pups out for a walk by the lake? The doctor said you should be getting regular exercise, so I think a walk around the grounds would do you some good." Arthur explained as he helped Francis to get dressed, something the alpha liked to do, and Francis secretly enjoyed it as well, especially the way that Arthur would stare at him longingly when he thought the half-naked omega wasn't looking.

Francis hummed softly, letting Arthur slip Francis' nightgown over his head, and standing there naked as the alpha chose a fresh tunic for him to wear. " _Oui_ , that sounds nice~"

He was feeling a little better now, especially having Arthur with him, and he grinned as he noticed his alpha eyeing his naked form in the mirror while he turned to get a tunic.

"Do you like staring at me all naked?" he teased, and Arthur blinked, blushing and hurrying back to him, but the alpha returned the grin.

"Of course I do. I would have you right now if it wouldn't hurt you…" he admitted, a low growl underlying his tone, and Francis could tell he was somewhat aroused.

The omega smiled, putting on his tunic before Arthur could get too carried away. "Wait until my heat, _cheri_ ~" he reminded gently, pecking Arthur's lips.

Arthur smiled, nodding, before kissing him again softly, lovingly. "You're so beautiful…"

Francis blushed but smiled, loving it when Arthur was so nice to him, and he let the alpha put on his heavy coat so he wouldn't get cold, watching him do up the buttons with deft fingers.

" _Merci_ ~"

XxX

Arthur escorted Francis downstairs, where Alfred and Matthew, also dressed up in big, heavy coats and boots, were waiting for them, under the supervision of Nanny Smith.

Matthew looked excited and rushed over to Francis as soon as he saw him, his little legs pumping and his curl bouncing. "Morning, Papa…!" he greeted cutely, and Francis beamed.

"Good morning, _mes petits_ ~" he returned the greeting, laughing as Alfred barrelled into Arthur's legs at full speed, making the alpha grunt slightly in discomfort.

"Steady on, Alfred." Arthur chastised, ruffling Alfred's hair affectionately, before smiling. "Is everybody ready?"

With a nod from the pups and Francis, Arthur opened the heavy front door, letting the pups loose on the mansion grounds.

The grass was a fresh and luscious emerald that shimmered in the sunlight when the wind rustled it, and Alfred went tearing off as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Not too far, Alfred!" Arthur called, but he wasn't too concerned. Alfred was an alpha pup, so running around like a mad thing was in his nature. Matthew too went tearing off after his brother, which Arthur was about to stop, but Francis giggled.

"Let them have fun, _cheri_ ~ They'll tire themselves out~" he said happily, finding the fresh air and the sunlight so beautiful.

Arthur smiled, keeping an eye on the pups as he walked with an arm around Francis possessively, walking at a slower pace.

Francis leaned against him, nuzzling him affectionately as they strolled calmly, admiring the picturesque grounds.

"Let me know if you get tired, okay?" Arthur was very conscious of the fact that Francis, although healthy now, could be at greater risk of fatigue or catching something in his state, but the omega only kissed his cheek.

"You worry far too much, _amour_ ~" he giggled again, snuggling against Arthur's torso as they approached the lake.

The pups were being very well-behaved – Alfred was doing his best to climb the tall willow tree that had become Francis' favourite spot, even though there was no way he could reach even the lowest branch, so he gave up and decided to run around the base of the tree instead, jumping over the roots and showing off to Matthew. The omega pup was sat in the grass, playing with the daisies he had found; not plucking any as he knew that would kill them and that would make him sad, so he just felt them, mumbling to himself cutely.

Once Alfred lost interest in that particular willow tree, Arthur led Francis to it, sitting down with him as they had done before. It was like a strange sense of _deja vu_ for the omega, but he cuddled against Arthur happily, watching the pups play together. Alfred was trying to scare Matthew and chase him, and Matthew was pouting, telling him to stop but giving in and running anyway, a little smile appearing as Alfred fell over, before clambering back up and scrambling after him again.

It was very peaceful and happy, and Francis felt a little hazy, as if he was dreaming. He became more aware of his handsome, strong alpha next to him, who was idly playing with Francis' hair, and the French omega leaned up, pressing soft kisses along his jaw.

Arthur blinked in surprise but chuckled, holding Francis closer and humming as the omega's scent was particularly nice today. But he didn't think much of it.

Not until Francis moved closer, into Arthur's lap, and kissed him far more passionately.

Arthur let out a ' _mmph!_ ' of surprise, his first instinct to give into it, before he realised that Francis wasn't usually so forward unless he was going into…heat.

The alpha widened his eyes, pulling back only to have Francis nuzzling against him enticingly, and he almost gave in. Almost.

But he knew that it was not safe for Francis to be out in the open when he was going into heat. Even on the grounds, the security were all alphas, and if they caught a whiff of Francis' increasingly strengthening scent, they would all come running. And the pups were here too – Arthur had to make sure everyone was back inside and Francis was safely in his heat room before he could give in.

But Francis claimed his lips again, his hands beginning to roam over Arthur's chest, and the alpha began to lose sense of what he should do, knowing only what he really, really wanted to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!~ This could be a very bad situation indeed.**

 **So, did you enjoy the cuteness of the pups? And what do you think about Francis struggling to conceive? Do you think he ever will again? And what will happen if he can't?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I love you all xx**


	19. The Throes Of Heat (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: I'm trying to update this story once a week, and I should have done it yesterday but I've been feeling under the weather recently and so I went to bed instead (sorry XD) but here it is, a chapter full of smutty goodness because I think we've all missed it.**

 **I remember the days when I was nervous to write smut scenes…now I do it without batting an eyelid *sweats***

 **Anyway, WARNING because this chapter is smut!**

 **Please enjoy~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"Francis – " Arthur was definitely struggling against his primal alpha urges to mate this beautiful omega before him, but he knew it was not the suitable environment, and Francis was at risk of other alphas becoming just as aroused as Arthur was getting. Despite all his primitive instincts, he managed to pry the clingy omega off him enough to clear his head a little.

Francis let out a whine at being rejected, trying to get closer to him again as in his pre-heat state he only wanted Arthur.

"W-wait a minute, darling…" Arthur tried to pacify him, before realising that appealing to his overt omega nature would be the best course of action. "You haven't made a nest yet."

Francis hesitated, realising that was indeed the case. He needed to make a nest, otherwise they would have nowhere to mate and lay together afterwards – it wouldn't be safe. It wouldn't be good.

Arthur smiled slightly in relief as Francis began tugging Arthur's coat off to use it for the nest, allowing him to have it while he stood and called the pups back.

"Alfred, Matthew! It's time to go home!" The pups obviously protested, but Arthur's firm tome and no-nonsense, if a little scruffy, demeanour told them not to argue.

Matthew ran back to them, whilst Alfred followed far more begrudgingly, trudging his feet in protest. The pups noticed their Papa wrapping their father's coat around himself, but they were still too underdeveloped to pick up on scents, not realising the situation their Papa was in.

Arthur instructed them to run back to the mansion and find Nanny Smith, and he waited for them to do as they were told before he scooped Francis up, bundling the whining omega in his alpha-scented coat to appease him, before carrying him back to the mansion.

The whole time it was difficult to ignore Francis' mewls and pleas, and a couple of times Arthur wanted to lay him on the ground and mate him right there, but he knew he had to be strong and resist until they were in Francis' heat room.

Kicking open the front door with urgency, Arthur rushed Francis inside, not having time to explain the situation as he passed a few of the beta nannies, but they could pick up on the strong scent of an omega's heat, knowing it incredibly well by now, so they dared not interfere.

Arthur almost took the stairs two at a time, making sure to be careful as he had his beautiful omega writhing against his chest, but he wanted more than anything to get to Francis' chambers so that he could finally have him.

"A-Art'ur…" Francis whined against his chest, his French accent thickening as he slipped deeper into heat, becoming hazy and not really knowing anything about where they were or what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted his alpha; he wanted him so badly. His whole body ached for the alpha's attention, and he couldn't help writhing more as slick began to coat his inner thighs.

Arthur was panting by now, and he reached Francis' chambers, placing the omega gently in the heat room before grabbing the duvet and blankets off his bed so that Francis could make a nest if he still felt the urge.

The French omega groggily fumbled with the blankets, making a shabby nest because he was too deep in the throes of heat to care any longer about the nest. He just needed his alpha. Settling down, he let out a long whine that went straight to Arthur's crotch.

The alpha wasted no time shedding his clothes, before helping Francis to slip his tunic over his head, as he knew that the omega would be uncomfortable if his clothes were left on. Then, seeing his omega naked and writhing for him made Arthur's instincts finally take over, and he moved on top of him, crashing their lips together possessively as his large hands roamed over Francis' torso.

Francis' skin was so sensitive that he let out a moan as Arthur touched him, arching his chest into his alpha's touch; craving it.

"Art' – ah!" Francis let out a gasp as Arthur sank his canines gently but firmly into Francis' shoulder, claiming him as he did every heat. Francis had many bite marks all over his body, some even scarring slightly, but he felt no pain in heat, only intense pleasure.

Arthur inhales Francis' highly aroused scent with a low growl, his own arousal becoming apparent as he eased himself between Francis' legs, wanting to have him, but he forced himself to wait until he heard his name again. He didn't have to wait long.

"Art'ur…!" His omega whined, trying to get closer to the alpha as he felt him hesitate.

Arthur grinned, showing his canines before pushing into his mate, letting out a growling moan as he felt the lovely, quivering warmth encompass his member.

"Oh, Francis…" Arthur whispered, starting to move already as Francis adjusted quickly around him. The slick helped him to move easily and quickly, and very soon Arthur lost it, pounding ruthlessly into his omega-mate.

Francis screamed out in pleasure, raking his nails over Arthur's bare back as he buried his face in the crook of his alpha's neck, inhaling his strongly-aroused alpha scent deeply and feeling an incredible pleasure with each thrust.

Neither of them could speak anymore, too lost in the thrills of pleasure, but Arthur's growls and Francis' screams filled the heat room as much as their mingling scents, making them both hazy with lust and love. Nothing else mattered here, as Arthur moved inside Francis. Francis didn't feel like a captive, Arthur didn't feel the guilt of mistreating his omega before. It was just them, and the burning desire for each other.

As Francis' screams grew louder and his body began to tense, Arthur knew he was about to release, and the feeling of Francis tensing around him made his own member throb with the impending release. Neither could warn the other, but it didn't matter. Francis suddenly arched his back, releasing over their stomachs with a beautiful mewling scream. His nails dig into Arthur's shoulders, and the pain of it spurred Arthur to release as well, his member swelling to lock inside Francis as he too released, letting out a growling moan of pleasure.

Francis was panting hard, covered in sweat and slick and semen, and he had never looked so incredibly beautiful. He was still writhing, his chest heaving and his body locked in place with Arthur's huge member inside him, and the alpha leaned down, kissing Francis with more love and affection than lust, waiting for his member to finally allow them to part.

Arthur slowly slipped out of Francis, chuckling breathlessly as the omega clung to him, as if worried he was going to leave.

Sinking down beside him in the nest of soiled duvets and blankets and clothes, Arthur wrapped his arms around his omega's smaller frame, holding him close and kissing his neck gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, love…" he whispered, promising Francis.

The omega gave a sleepy, dazed smile, settling against his alpha's chest and letting sleep take him as he felt safe and warm in Arthur's arms.

Arthur, too, closed his eyes, knowing he would need all the energy he could muster for the next three days of Francis' heat.

XxX

Francis began to writhe and whine against Arthur, waking up the alpha to realise that his omega wanted him again. With no track of time, neither of them knew how long they had been asleep, but Francis mewled and grasped for him, his body physically hurting because Arthur wasn't touching him. He could hardly see anything, but closing his eyes he just pictured his alpha, so he didn't need to see. His sense of smell was overcome with Arthur's scent, and he inhaled deeply, finding Arthur's body again and pressing his face against his strong chest, mewling again.

Then he felt a shift in movement and whined, panicking that his alpha was leaving him, until he felt a familiar and welcome intrusion into his entrance, and he gasped, lying back and feeling complete. But after a few seconds it wasn't enough, and Francis began pushing against it, wanting more, so much more.

Strong hands on his hips, the feeling of possessive lips against his skin, making Francis moan out. He painted and whined, before letting out a surprised but aroused moan as he felt his alpha's teeth sink into him again. He groped blindly for Arthur, wanting to feel him, wanting to be even closer as his alpha moved within him. It was too slow, too gentle.

Francis grasped Arthur's shoulders, digging his nails in as in his haze he seemed to realise that doing that made his alpha go faster, and it worked. He felt the intrusion move in and out and slam back in gloriously over and over again, and he moaned in utter bliss, trying to always get closer and be on with his alpha. He never wanted to be apart from him, not even for a moment.

He felt suffocated from the intense scent of arousal, but he loved it. He inhaled it, making his head thick and drowsy, but his body highly alert for any sense of touch and pleasure. It was a strange, confusing but incredible sensation. Francis couldn't feel anything else, not the blankets beneath him, not the draft coming under the door. All was lost in the incredible passion of their mating. All Francis could feel was Arthur: his touch, his warmth, his love.

He could feel his alpha begin to grow inside him, and he felt the same warmth coiling in his lower chest, and he felt like he would burst. He threw his head back, digging his nails into Arthur's shoulders and feeling a strange sticky substance on his fingers as he did, and he heard Arthur let out a howl.

That howl made Francis lose control of the warmth in his chest, and he screamed out as he felt himself release, arching himself closer to Arthur and feeling their slicked chests rubbing against each other as his alpha moved a few more times inside him, until he locked in and Francis felt the sudden gush of Arthur's release filling him to the brim. He let out a loud moan as he felt his mate release, clinging to him desperately and panting heavily.

Slowly his head began to clear and he was able to see Arthur again, smiling sleepily as the alpha kissed him, and he hummed softly, keeping him close, not wanting him to go.

He placed a gentle hand on Arthur's cheek, but gasped as he saw that he had red on his fingers. Blood.

"I…I made you bleed…I hurt you…" he whispered, suddenly feeling panic flood him for fear of his alpha's safety, but Arthur took his hand gently and smiled.

"In a good way, darling. I loved it." He admitted honestly, claiming Francis' lips again and kissing him deeply.

Francis felt himself relax as he realised Arthur was alright, and he sighed contentedly as he settled back in the nest, feeling Arthur pull out of him and then settle down beside him. He snuggled against his alpha's chest, tracing small circles over his skin sleepily. He didn't fall asleep straight away this time, both of them still basking in the effects of their mating.

"Arthur…" Francis whispered, his accent still rather pronounced as he was sleepy.

"Yes, my love?" Arthur murmured against his hair, nuzzling him gently and keeping him as close as possible.

" _Je t'aime_ …"

Arthur hesitated, before smiling gently and kissing his temple.

"I love you too."

The omega beamed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Arthur's mouth, before sleep took him again, and he snuggled against Arthur happily.

The alpha smiled, feeling his heart flutter as he realised that he truly meant what he said.

* * *

 **A/N: so a nice bit of sexy fun times for you all, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did XD**

 **Do you think Francis is going to get pregnant from it though? Or do you think he no longer has the ability to produce pups? In which case, what is that going to mean for him down the line?**

 **And what about Arthur, do you think he's a better alpha now than he was, or do you think he's going to get in trouble when the other alphas find out that he's not really doing what he's supposed to anymore?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I love you all xx**


	20. Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: Please take the time to read the author's note at the end, I have a request for you x**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Francis awoke slowly, groggily, with no concept of what time or even what day it was. He knew he had been in heat, but the last four days were a hazy blur of mating and pleasure and lust. He couldn't distinguish how many times Arthur had mated him, or when one time finished and another began. To him, it was a continuous haze of love and the strong, aroused scent of his beloved alpha.

He shifted slightly, his muscles aching and his whole body protesting at the slight movement. The omega wanted nothing more than to slip back into blissful slumber, but he forced his weary blue eyes open in exhaustion as he felt the body he was curled up against shifting as well.

Lifting his head of messy blonde locks gently, Francis smiled sleepily as he met his alpha-mate's opening emerald eyes.

"Morning…" Arthur croaked, his voice hoarse undoubtedly from the countless groans and moans that had passed his lips in the last few days. The alpha looked equally as fatigued, shifting to nuzzle Francis' neck affectionately as he too was tempted to go back to sleep.

Francis smiled lazily, reaching up a trembling hand to run his fingers through Arthur's hair. Both of them were covered in the evidence of their passionate mating, and Francis felt uncomfortably dirty as he always did after a heat. But he felt like he couldn't move at all, and he nestled against Arthur, leaning more heavily against him with a shaky sigh.

Arthur seemed to sense his exhaustion and he wrapped his arms around Francis' smaller torso, rubbing circles into the small of his omega's back soothingly.

"Do you want me to help you bathe?" he asked softly. His lips murmuring against Francis' neck as he still didn't feel like moving.

Francis hummed softly in affirmation, neither of them moving for a few long seconds as they just enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies in such close proximity, before Arthur finally pulled back and stood up slowly. The alpha's limbs protested but he ignored it, focusing on helping his shaking mate to his feet.

Francis stood slowly, his legs buckling under him as he tried to support himself, falling against Arthur's chest with a soft whine of fatigue. The alpha chuckled softly, catching his omega and wrapping a strong arm around his slender waist, able to feel how much Francis was trembling as his body struggled to recover from the heat.

They carefully made their way through the heat room to the tiny bathroom. It was barely big enough for the two of them to stand in, but Francis perched tenderly on the edge of the bathtub as Arthur bent down to run hot water into the porcelain tub for him.

The alpha had never been so attentive to one of his omega's after a heat, but for the past few heats with Francis, Arthur had been the doting alpha he had fought against becoming, making sure his omega was well looked after.

Unlike Francis, Arthur could remember nearly every moment of the last four days, particularly aware of the fact that he had told Francis how he really felt about him. Not knowing whether the omega remembered or not though, Arthur kept quiet, still afraid of being upfront about his heart's desires.

Testing the bath water to make sure it would not scald Francis, Arthur helped him to stand again, letting Francis lean heavily against him as he carefully stepped into the bath, lowering him gently and smiling as he heard the omega groan in relief at the warm water.

Settling by the side of the bathtub, Arthur began to wash Francis gently, his actions conveying how he felt about him far more than his words ever could.

Francis smiled, letting a long sigh escape him as he settled in the bath, feeling his aches gradually subside and he allowed himself to relax as he felt Arthur wash him gently. A soft giggle tumbled past his lips before he could help it.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he heard the giggle, smiling softly in return. "What's so funny, love?" he asked gently, caressing Francis' chest with the wet cloth he was using to clean him.

The French omega smiled, meeting Arthur's gaze with an expression of adoration, one Arthur had not received from him in months. "You used to be so dismissive and stern, _et_ now you are going out of your way to be nice to me…"

The omega's pondering caused Arthur to hesitate, wondering if perhaps he should try to deny it, but seeing Francis' genuine happiness at the realisation made the alpha dip his head, pressing a soft kiss to his mate's lips in response.

Francis smiled, and when Arthur ended the kiss, he leaned up slightly to reinitiate the contact, something that Arthur happily allowed. The two parted gently, their faces lingering close for a few moments before Arthur gently coaxed Francis forward so he could wash his hair.

The omega allowed himself to be manipulated, knowing that Arthur liked to be in control and he did not mind seeing as the alpha was being so caring and attentive towards him.

The alpha washed his omega' hair gently and thoroughly, massaging his scalp gently which earned him a soft moan of appreciation. Francis laid his head back when Arthur finished, basking in the cooling water before standing, slightly steadier on his legs now as Arthur wrapped a soft, white towel around him and helped him out of the bath.

Unable to resist the urge to hold him close, Arthur scooped Francis up easily, carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom, where the bed was stripped of its duvet and blankets to make up the now soiled nest. Francis only smiled, feeling docile and sleepy as he allowed Arthur to place him down carefully on the mattress.

"I'll send for some more blankets for you, pet." Arthur spoke softly, sensing Francis' drowsiness and letting him settle down to sleep.

Francis only hummed softly in response, his eyelids drooping as he cuddled into the soft mattress, still in his towel, and Arthur chuckled softly as Francis was asleep in an instant. Pressing a soft kiss to Francis' forehead, Arthur left as quietly as he could to fetch him another blanket.

XxX

Arthur had bathed and washed himself as well, and now he cuddled his sleeping omega, playing with his hair gently as he too was very fatigued. Closing his eyes, the alpha was just drifting off to sleep when a firm knock sounded at the door.

Letting out a soft growl of annoyance, Arthur opened his eyes, easing himself off the bed whilst being careful not to rouse Francis. He made his way to the door, opening it as softly as he could, and frowned as he saw Nanny Smith standing there.

Before she began to speak, Arthur held up a hand in a halting manner, coming out of the room and closing the door gently behind him, wanting Francis to sleep undisturbed after the intense four days he had endured.

Nanny Smith frowned slightly, until Arthur permitted her to speak. "Number Three has gone into heat, sir. And Number One has been asking for you. She says she has not seen you in months."

Arthur frowned. "Give them both some scent blankets. I'm far too busy to endure another heat right now."

"Busy, sir? That's not what it looks like to me." The beta nanny challenged.

Arthur paused, his emerald eyes becoming dangerously fierce. "I beg your pardon? Just what does it look like to you, _beta_?" he spat the term in a derogatory manner, as if Nanny Smith had no right to question him because he was the alpha in this situation.

Nanny Smith was not intimidated though, her own brow creasing sternly. "I worked in your father's household for many years, God rest his soul. And I was here in the brief time your brother had control of the household. I can recognise a Kirkland not tending to his responsibilities when I see one."

Arthur let out a growl, baring his canines in a threatening manner. "You hold your tongue. Remember who you are speaking to." He warned.

Nanny Smith stared at him for a long moment, before seeming to relent. "Forgive me, sir." She drawled, no hint of apology evident in her tone, but she bowed her head and turned to go downstairs.

Arthur growled after her, before taking a few minutes to try and calm his steadily aggressive scent. He closed his eyes, thinking of Francis and his beautiful smile, his soft lips, his pretty hair. Finding himself calmed enough, Arthur returned to the bedroom, smiling as he saw his omega still curled up asleep.

Resuming his position lying beside Francis, Arthur let out a soft sigh, pressing a kiss to the French omega's forehead affectionately.

XxX

Nanny Smith glanced up the stairs, seeing Arthur had gone back into the bedroom, and she made her way to the alpha's study, knowing there was a telephone in there. Closing the door softly behind her, she picked up the receiver, dialling a number she had only had to call a couple of times.

Hearing it ring only twice before being answered, she felt her chest tighten.

"Yes, hello, may I speak to Lord Beilshmidt, please?"

She waited again for a response, gripping the receiver more tightly as the Head alpha answered the phone.

"Yes, good afternoon, my Lord. My name is Agatha Smith – I work for Mr Kirkland…" she greeted by way of introduction, waiting for a prompt of acknowledgement which she quickly received, before continuing.

"I wanted to inform you that Mr Kirkland is neglecting his duties as a Head alpha. He is not tending to his other omegas and is only focusing on Number Two. I believe he has developed…feelings for him, sir."

She winced as the Head alpha became enraged by such information, stuttering. "Y-Yes, I am certain. H-He is even allowing the omega to raise his own pups!"

Nanny Smith waited for a long moment while Adel raved over the phone about such unacceptable behaviour, before suddenly calming in an instant. He gave her instructions, and she nodded along.

"Of course, my Lord. Yes, I understand." She smiled slightly into the receiver, knowing the Head alpha would put things to rights however he must. "I will speak with you soon, my Lord. Thank you for your time. Goodbye."

Waiting for him to put the receiver down first so as not to seem rude, she returned the receiver to its cradle, breathing a shaky sigh. She had always done what was best for the Kirkland business; she was the one who had informed Adel of Allistor's love affair, and now she felt no remorse as she left the study, not giving any hint of the exchange that had just taken place.

XxX

Francis squirmed a little under the doctor's scrutinising gaze, clenching Arthur's hand tightly as he hated this doctor more than anything. Arthur rubbed a soothing thumb over his omega's knuckles, trying subtly to calm him as the doctor examined him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor pulled back, nodding a little and turning to Arthur. "Congratulations, your omega is two weeks pregnant."

Francis and Arthur felt simultaneous joy and relief. It had indeed been two weeks since Francis' last heat, and it finally seemed to have taken.

Arthur smiled brightly, thanking the doctor and waiting for him to leave before turning and kissing Francis deeply. The omega hummed and smiled against his lips, kissing him back before smoothing his tunic back down, a pretty blush dusting his cheeks.

"We did it, darling~" Arthur smiled, kissing Francis again and again in sheer happiness, so relieved that his omega was still able to conceive, and judging by the smile on his face, Francis was just as happy.

The omega beamed as Arthur placed a hand on his belly, although there was no sign of the pregnancy so early on, and he giggled. "We're going to have more pups~"

The happiness greatly overshadowed any fear of what Arthur would decide to do with these pups, whether he would let Francis keep them as well or not. Neither of them allowed space in their minds to think of anything but how happy they were at this wonderful news.

"Sir?" came an interruption, and Arthur blinked and turned to see Nanny Smith standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Arthur snapped, not liking to be disturbed when all he wanted to do was share this happy moment with Francis.

"You have a visitor."

* * *

 **A/N: So, always with the drama!~**

 **Just a quick request: could you guys please go and check out the poll over on my profile, it'll greatly help me decide what to do after this story, but I don't want to write something you don't want to read! And if I get prompt responses, I PROMISE I will make a conscious effort to release the next chapter a lot sooner than a week!**

 **Thank you so much, it would be greatly appreciated. Also you can choose two responses, so if you want a new and a continuation of a certain story, I can do that~**

 **Anyway, what do you think Adel is going to do now that he knows Arthur is definitely not fulfilling his duties? Is he going to get another chance? And what about Francis' pregnancy? Is it good or bad considering the circumstances?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **I love you all x**


	21. Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Arthur furrowed his brows as he left Francis in his bedroom, following Nanny Smith down the stairs. He had not been expecting any visitors, but something about Nanny Smith's tone told him this would not be a terribly enjoyable meeting.

Sure enough, as Arthur reached the bottom of the stairs, Adel Beilshmidt stood there looking more than a bit perturbed.

"Lord Beilshmidt," Arthur greeted curtly, forcing a smile that he hoped would come across as polite. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Germanic Head alpha stared at Arthur with blue eyes as hard as ice and just as frosty. "We need to talk, Kirkland."

The use of just his surname made Arthur realise that he was in trouble, and wordlessly he led Adel to his study, sitting down in his chair whilst Adel closed the door and sat opposite him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Adel asked sternly, his hands folded in his lap and his presence more than a bit intimidating.

"I…cannot say I was expecting you so soon." Arthur played off, not knowing to what he was referring.

"The Winter Auction is coming up in seven months. You haven't forgotten it, I presume?" the Head alpha seemed to want to trap Arthur with his questions, paying attention to any slip-ups Arthur may make.

Knowing he was being scrutinised, Arthur leaned back in his chair a little. "Of course I haven't. Everything is on order."

"How many pups will be auctioned?"

Arthur hesitated, realising with a flurry of panic that he had only produced two pups since the last auction: Alfred and Matthew. And since Alfred was an alpha, Matthew was the only available omega to auction.

"I…I'm afraid the pups are still too young to be auctioned." The English alpha attempted to pacify, but Adel was not impressed.

"As I suspected, you have been neglecting your duties as Head of the Kirkland Household." He accused, a low growl underlying his stern tone.

Arthur began to protest, but Adel cut him off. "Have you mated with any of your omegas?"

"Yes." Arthur answered too quickly, making Adel quirk an eyebrow.

"How many?"

"All of them." Arthur lied. "But only one of them is pregnant."

"Would this happen to be the omega that you seem to leave your other omegas in favour of?" Adel answered without missing a beat.

The English alpha hesitated, realising Adel knew somehow that he had feelings for Francis. Still, he had to convince him that was not the case.

He began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Number Two has been very sickly in the last few months. I was simply making sure he regained his health so he could produce more pups."

"In the past, you simply would have purchased a new one." Adel narrowed his eyes, seeing straight through Arthur's attempts to excuse his favouritism.

Arthur fell silent, not knowing what to say in his defence.

Adel regarded him a moment, taking a sharp inhale of breath, readjusting his hands in his lap.

"I do not care how old the pups you have are. You will enter the omega pups into the next auction, and I will be looking to buy one. And I suggest you get rid of that troublesome omega who seems to be more important to you than your business. You are to resume mating your other omegas, and I will ensure you are regularly monitored to make sure these changes come to pass."

Arthur listened to Adel's words, his heart seeming to tighten more with every word, until it felt like it would burst. But he dared to challenge the Head alpha's instructions.

"And if I don't make these changes?"

Adel's expression darkened. "Then your brother will resume your position and mate your omegas instead."

The image of Allistor with his hands all over his beautiful Francis made Arthur's blood boil; he couldn't let that happen.

"Furthermore, you will be turned out of the mansion and lose every privilege attached to your name. We shall see how you fare as a rogue alpha with no home and no job."

Arthur realised that he didn't have a choice. He was going to lose Francis to his brother, or lose him to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas.

"I will do as you say, but I want to keep Number Two." Arthur blurted out, not wanting to face life without Francis.

Adel raised an eyebrow, not saying anything, needing to be convinced.

Arthur continued shakily, trying to phrase his request in the most professional manner he could muster. "Number Two has produced two very attractive pups, I am certain you are interested in the strongest, most desirable pups I can produce, are you not?"

Adel hesitated. "One of the most valuable traits an omega can possess is beauty." He agreed.

"Number Two is my most beautiful omega. I should like to keep him and mate him many times to produce a whole line of beautiful pups." Arthur explained, hoping this would be enough to appease Adel into accepting his request.

"I heard this omega of yours has been through some trauma. Is he still as beautiful as he was at the auction?" The Head alpha asked.

"Of course, sir." Arthur nodded in confirmation, but paused at Adel's next command.

"I should like to see him."

Jealousy and protectiveness churned in Arthur's chest. "He will be present at the auction."

"I will see him now, Arthur." The larger alpha demanded, rising from his seat.

Arthur had seen what Adel was like when inspecting an omega; he didn't want his beloved Francis to go through that. But he didn't have a choice, if he wanted to keep him.

Resigned to the action, Arthur stood as well. "Of course."

He led Adel out of the study and across the marble hall, his palms sweating a little as he hated the thought of the Germanic alpha groping Francis. But he led Adel to Francis' chambers nonetheless, knocking briefly on the door before entering.

Francis was dressed in his sky-blue tunic, his hair soft and silky, and he was perched on the edge of his bed, engrossed in a book that Arthur had gifted him from the library. At the knock, he looked up, smiling as he saw Arthur, but anxiety quickly flooded his features as Adel entered behind him.

He stood up in reflex, smoothing down his tunic and lowering his head in instant submission. He had seen this alpha once before, and his sheer presence terrified Francis.

Adel seemed pleased at the instant submission, giving a hum as he approached the omega.

Francis took a step back instinctively.

"Stand still." Adel commanded, making Francis freeze in his movements.

Arthur felt a pang of jealousy as Adel lifted Francis' chin, tilting his head up to see his face.

Arthur had not lied, despite everything Francis had gone through he was still very beautiful, and Adel regarded the omega with hard blue eyes. Francis met his gaze a moment, seeing a deep, animalistic lust there, and he quickly lowered them again, afraid of provoking him.

Adel leaned in close, invasively inhaling Francis' scent, picking up on the subtle distress the omega was trying to conceal, and he smirked slightly.

He enjoyed knowing that omegas feared him.

"You are pregnant." Adel addressed Francis. It wasn't a question, but the omega gave a small nod, being silent as he was afraid of speaking out of turn. "Congratulations."

" _M-Merci, monsieur."_ Francis stammered, but he gasped and whimpered as Adel gripped his upper arms harshly.

"I am not a 'sir'. I am a Lord. Remember that." The Germanic alpha growled, sending Arthur a look as he noticed the English alphas hackles rise at how he had grabbed Arthur's omega.

Arthur exercised great restraint in staying where he was, knowing the Head alpha could tear his throat out if provoked.

Francis squeaked and sent out a strong scent of submission. "F-Forgive me, my Lord." He whimpered, his body trembling.

The submission hit Adel and made him move closer, inhaling Francis' scent again. This time it was far more personal, and Francis detected a hint of arousal leaking into his scent.

"Lord Beilshmidt." Arthur addressed quickly, also sensing the change. He was not about to let Adel mate his favourite omega. His blood was boiling just seeing the Head alpha touching Francis.

Adel frowned but released Francis, looking him over once more before turning on his heel to leave the room, but he stopped just before he passed Arthur.

"Remember my terms. And if you fail, I shall happily take this one myself." He warned, and Arthur could no longer hide his glare at such a threat.

He did not say a word as Adel left, but slammed and locked Francis' bedroom door behind the Germanic alpha.

Adel was notorious for being a fearsome alpha. He treated his omegas very roughly indeed, known for having a very short-temper. He could be violent, and he relished in the submissive scent of his omegas, who were all terrified of him. He would mate them whether they were in heat or not, and whether they wanted it or not, causing his omegas immense pain and trauma.

Francis would not be subjected to that.

As Arthur stood there trembling, still facing the door he had just slammed, he felt Francis' gentle hand touch his arm, alerting him to the omega's presence by his side.

"What was he talking about, Arthur?" Francis said softly, not wanting to spook Arthur into being more aggressive again. "What are his terms?"

Arthur gave a long sigh, turning to Francis. He really was beautiful, and the thought of anyone else touching him in such a horrendous way made Arthur want to punch something.

But instead, he carefully placed a hand on Francis' cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Francis leaned into his touch, snaking his arms around Arthur's shoulders and letting the alpha take comfort from him. He gasped slightly as Arthur picked him up with ease, burying his face in the omega's chest and inhaling his familiar scent, tinted by pregnancy, but he smiled and played with his hair, liking how the alpha could lift him off his feet so effortlessly.

After a few moments, Arthur gently set Francis back down, his breathing a little shaky and his eyes full of remorse.

"Arthur…you're scaring me…" Francis whispered, seeing the look of self-loathing in his alpha-mate's fragile expression of composure.

"I…I don't know how to tell you this." Arthur admitted, pausing and hugging Francis again, burying his face in the nape of Francis' neck. "Please forgive me."

The omega could feel the pain that Arthur felt, and his heart ached for him. "Tell me, _cheri_ …please…" he murmured, rubbing Arthur's back. He dared not try to guess what Arthur had to tell him.

"I…" he began, his voice a choked sob as he knew how much Francis would resent him. He loved the feeling of Francis holding him and loving him. He didn't want to lose it. But he had to tell him.

"I…have to enter Matthew into the winter auction in seven months' time."

Francis paled, his brain not quite processing exactly what Arthur had said. "But…he's too young…he's only a baby…"

"He's the only omega pup I have produced for this auction. I…I've spent so much time with you, that I haven't mated the other omegas." Arthur tried to explain, feeling Francis drawing away from him.

The French omega slowly sat on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry…" Arthur almost whimpered.

But those words made Francis snap.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You said I could raise Alfred _et_ Matthew! You said I could keep them! They are my pups!" he yelled, feeling anger rile up inside him, but he saw Arthur flinch. He saw the alpha shrink at his words and he saw the heartbreak on his face.

"I know…Please…forgive me, my darling…" Arthur begged, falling to his knees in front of his omega, and Francis was taken aback.

Arthur wasn't doing this out of spite. He had no choice.

"I c-can't refuse him…he'll take you away and…h-hurt you…" the usually strong, composed alpha whimpered at Francis' feet, and Francis felt his anger leave him as swiftly as it had come.

Arthur was doing this to save him. Francis couldn't be angry at him.

Sighing shakily, the French omega pulled Arthur close, letting the alpha rest his head on his lap.

"Please don't hate me." Arthur repeated, his voice meek and seeking reassurance.

Francis felt his heart ache for him, and he ran his hands through his hair. "I-I don't hate you…You're doing the best you can…"

The thought of his precious little Matthew being sold to some middle-aged, grotesque, brutish alpha made Francis sick, but he couldn't blame Arthur. The alpha was clearly remorseful and he clearly cared deeply about the choice he had made.

Francis sniffed slightly as tears began to slip down his cheeks, and Arthur carefully rose, sitting on the bed with him and holding him close as he cried, both of them mourning the inevitable loss of their precious omega pup.

XxX

"Story, Papa! Story!" Alfred demanded, snuggling up in Francis' bed and wriggling his little body under the covers happily as Francis tucked Matthew in.

The omega had asked Arthur if the pups could stay with him after hearing the news of Matthew's fate, and the alpha had relented, allowing it but excusing himself from the scene.

"What story would you like, _mes petits_?" Francis asked, trying to keep the lilt in his voice, but his heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. He sat beside Matthew, stroking his soft, blonde hair affectionately.

Matthew looked up at him with sleepy, violet eyes, loving it when his Papa paid attention to him, as Alfred usually took up most of Francis' time. Realising Francis was watching him, the omega pup thought.

"One with a nice alpha…" he requested softly. All the stories Alfred seemed to like were full of aggressive alphas and strong alphas, but Matthew liked the gentler side of things.

"A nice alpha?" Francis repeated, thinking a moment. He realised he had known a nice alpha – it seemed so long ago now, but he deserved to be remembered.

And so, Francis began his story, inhaling a shaky breath before forcing a smile and putting on his best narrative voice.

"A long time ago, when your Papa was little, there was a nice alpha named Toni. Toni wasn't very big or very strong, but he had a big heart and strong morals. Do you know what morals are _, petits_?"

Both of them shook their heads, Alfred wrinkling his nose slightly at the wishy-washy story.

Francis smiled sadly. "Morals are knowing that things are good and bad. If you have strong morals, you always do the good thing."

Continuing on with the story, Francis began playing with Matthew's hair gently and affectionately, staring at nothing as he recalled how he had met his first alpha-mate, Antonio.

"Toni was the kindest alpha in the world, and one day he found a little omega being bullied by the other alphas in the forest outside the village they lived in. They were being mean to him, pulling his hair and picking on him. But Toni stepped in and saved the omega – "

"Like a hero!" Alfred interjected, his eyes lighting up at the mention of something he could finally show an interest in.

Francis chuckled softly. " _Oui, cheri_ …like a hero. The little omega was crying a lot, very scared of any alphas, but Toni wanted to show him that not all alphas are big and scary. He tried to hug him, but it only made the omega cry more. So instead, Toni remembered there were some flowers growing in the field just outside the forest. He ran to get some, and gave them to the omega."

Francis smiled at the memory, recalling how Antonio had flashed his signature goofy smile as Francis had accepted the flowers. "The two quickly became good friends, and every time the omega was sad, Toni would give him flowers to cheer him up. As they grew older, Toni kept fending off the horrible alphas that kept trying to bully the omega, and the omega quickly fell in love with him."

"Ew!" Alfred interrupted again, but Matthew was listening intently, his eyes wide and hooked on the story, imagining the scenes in his little head as he was always more imaginative than his alpha brother.

"Did Toni love him too?" the little omega pup asked, and Francis couldn't help but smile, although his heart ached, and he nodded.

"Very much. But the other alphas in the village wanted to choose who each omega would be in love with, and they didn't want the omega to be in love with Toni."

Matthew gasped, really enraptured by the story. "Oh no…" he whispered, hiding under the covers cutely. "What did they do?"

Francis smiled, remembering the event in his head. "Well, one night, in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping, Toni climbed in through the omega's window and woke him up. "We're going to run away together~" he said, and he and the omega packed a bag each of food and clothes, before sneaking out of the village…"

Francis hesitated. He recalled what happened after that. The other alphas had followed their scent, and they had torn Antonio apart before his very eyes. His hands began to tremble, and he squeezed his eyes shut as images of Antonio's wide, glassy eyes screamed at him from his mutilated corpse –

"Papa?" Matthew prompted softly, as Alfred was already asleep.

Francis opened his eyes, letting out a breath and forcing a smile.

"What happened next?"

"Well, they found a little old windmill, and they managed to hide from the villagers. They stayed there forever, and lived happily ever after~" Francis finished off, forcing a wobbly smile again, but his hands were still shaking.

Matthew smiled though, snuggling down as his eyelids began to droop.

" _Bon nuit_ , Matthew…" Francis whispered, pressing a kiss to the pup's head before withdrawing to the bathroom, locking the door quietly behind him before he let out a shuddering sob.

Sinking down the wall, Francis curled up on the bathroom floor, weeping into his hands. He had lost Antonio, and now he was going to lose his sweet little Matthew.

He couldn't take it. He couldn't bear the thought of some horrible alpha owning his precious omega pup.

Francis couldn't stop the tears, and he hugged his knees, muffling his cries in the crook of his arm as he stayed in the bathroom all night, weeping until he had no tears left to cry.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww poor Francis.**

 **What did you think of Arthur breaking down though when telling Francis about Matthew? Do you think he finally sees his omegas and his pups as more than property?**

 **And the idea of mentioning Antonio in a story was from a review I received on an earlier chapter, so thank you for that idea!~**

 **Please review and let me know!~**

 **Also, please can more people go and check out the poll I have on my profile, only 3 people have done it so far and I want to make sure what I write next is going to be something you guys want to read!**

 **Thank you!~**

 **Love you all x**


	22. Aye, Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Francis had been keeping it together as best he could, despite the growing urge for his mind to shut down like it had when he lost his pups the first time. But he had his pups now, and they needed him. And after Matthew was gone…Alfred would still need him.

Francis could hardly bear to think about losing Matthew to his alpha-mate's horrible system, and so he simply didn't think about it. He spent all day with the pups, teaching them and playing with them, pretending that everything would be fine.

But he needed Arthur, knowing that his alpha had to hold up his end of the deal and pay attention to the other omegas, but he wanted to be held and comforted all the same.

Arthur had stopped locking Francis' bedroom door since they had become so close, and he even permitted Francis to leave his chambers and go to the nursery to spend time with his pups. Francis had quickly found Arthur's chambers and even though he had never been there, he knew Arthur would not be angry with him.

Now the pups were with one of the beta nannies, and Francis knew Arthur would be in his study. It was downstairs, and if one of the beta nannies or the security alphas spotted him, he would risk getting locked in his room again.

Deciding it was worth the risk, Francis slipped out of his bedroom, padding down the short hallway and peering out to see down the stairs and into the front hall. One of the beta nannies passed the foot of the stairs, heading towards the kitchen, and Francis smiled slightly.

Seeing the coast was clear, he scrambled down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could, running across the marble front hall and barely rapping against the study door before he opened it and ducked inside.

Arthur looked up with a start, his pen almost flying out of his hand. "What in God's name – " he began, thinking it was one of his employees, but seeing Francis his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"Francis?"

The French omega closed the door quickly and softly behind him, before turning to face Arthur. Just being in his presence was comforting, but Francis realised quickly that he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted.

"I… _d_ _ésol_ _é_ , I didn't mean to disturb you…" the omega stood by the door, as if waiting to be granted permission to approach Arthur's desk.

Arthur blinked at him, but his expression softened and he stood, gesturing for Francis to come closer. "What is it, love?"

Francis' lower lip trembled and he came over, throwing his arms around Arthur's neck and hugging him tightly. He couldn't explain how he felt, or what he needed, because he simply didn't know. All he knew was that Arthur could comfort him, Arthur could say the right things.

The alpha sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Francis and hugging him back, secreting a comforting scent that Francis happily latched onto. He pressed close to him, inhaling the scent deeply and letting out a shuddering breath.

"I wish I could make everything better, Francis…" Arthur whispered against his hair, holding him close and hoping he could offer his omega-mate some solace.

Francis said nothing for a long moment, inhaling Arthur's comforting scent until he was composed enough to speak, only a small tremble in his voice.

"I-I can't let him take _mon_ Matthew…" the omega whispered. "Not Adel."

Arthur listened to him, not knowing how to offer an alternative. He held Francis close, feeling the omega tremble in his arms. His heart ached as he knew how terrified Francis was of losing his pups.

"I know…but no one else will bid against him." Arthur reminded as softly as he could.

Francis let out a soft whine, knowing that he was right. But still, it hurt to know his pups would fall into the same fate he had.

Arthur heaved a sigh, rubbing Francis' back slightly before pulling back. "Come on, let's get you back upstairs…Have you been sleeping properly?" he asked with concern evident in his tone, cupping Francis' chin gently to look at him.

The omega lowered his eyes slightly. "I can't sleep without you beside me…"

Arthur's expression softened, and he led Francis out of the study and back upstairs with no resistance from the beautiful omega.

He took Francis back to his room, one hand on the small of his back to lead him gently, coaxing him back into his room, and the omega willingly entered, sitting on the bed.

Francis was exhausted, but with all the stress he felt at his family being torn apart and the absence of his alpha, sleep wouldn't come. Still, he allowed Arthur to ease him down on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Try to get some sleep, darling." Arthur murmured, still secreting a comforting scent and he smiled as he saw Francis' eyelids droop out of sheer exhaustion. He leant down gently, pressing a kiss to the omega's forehead before letting him rest.

XxX

 _Knock Knock Knock._

It was mid-afternoon when Arthur heard the knocking on the front door from his study, and he furrowed his brows, not expecting a visitor. Knots twisted in his stomach as he thought it might be Adel, and he stood from his desk, opening the study door and going to the front hall where one of the beta nannies was already opening the door.

His expression soured. "You!"

Allistor gave a grin, his red hair catching the sunlight as he came inside. "Good to see ye too, little brother."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur growled, thinking his day had been completely ruined.

"Adel said ye needed someone to keep ye in line~" the Scottish older brother maintained his cocky, insufferable smirk.

"Bloody brilliant." Arthur cursed, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Fine. Well, you can show yourself around, can't you?"

"Aye, I don't need to be babied by the likes of ye." Allistor returned in amusement, taking off his coat and handing it to the beta nanny.

Arthur handed him the keys; each one was labelled 1, 2, 3 and 4, and Allistor took them, making his way up the stairs wasting no time.

Arthur furrowed his brows, not wanting to be around his brother more than necessary, and so he returned to his study.

XxX

Allistor sighed as he left Number One's wing, having also visited Number Three's. Both omegas were simultaneously scared of him and longed for him, and he could tell Arthur had only just started to pay attention to them again.

He smiled to himself though as he looked at the last key he needed, the one for Number Two's wing; Francis. Allistor already had such a soft spot for Francis, and he was rather looking forward to seeing the French omega again.

Hopping up the few remaining stairs, Allistor reached Francis' door and gave a polite rap of his knuckles against the door, slipping the key into the lock to find it was already unlocked.

Finding it a little strange but only giving a small shrug, Allistor slowly opened the door, poking his head around it first.

Francis had woken up a couple of hours ago, his sleep fitful and full of nightmares. He had busied himself with tidying his bedroom, needing something to do to stop his mind from fretting. He stopped at the knock on the door, expecting it to be Arthur, but his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Allistor.

"Allistor…" Francis blinked but smiled, not knowing how it was proper to greet him considering the circumstances, but he hugged the older alpha.

Allistor grinned at the warm welcome, hugging him back. "Hey, Francis. How have ye been? Ye look well…"

There was a tenderness in his tone that Francis did not miss, and the omega crumbled a little, pulling back and rubbing his eyes.

"I – oui, I'm fine…" the omega confirmed, but Allistor realised this wasn't the case at all.

He put a gentle hand on Francis' shoulder. "What is it, princess?"

The endearing term made Francis look up at him, and the omega realised this alpha adored him. Perhaps he had a chance…

"I-I need you to do something for me…" Francis requested, hesitantly putting his own hand on Allistor's arm to enhance his words. He didn't love Allistor in that way, but he knew that the simple touch would possibly convince the alpha more.

The Scottish alpha blinked, seeing Francis' hand on his arm, and he looked back at him. "Aye, anything."

Francis gave a small smile of relief, before nibbling his lower lip and looking up at him. "A-Adel is forcing my precious pup into the winter auction – he's too young, et I know what a monster Adel is."

The mention of Adel made Allistor a little shifty. He knew better than to go against the fierce Germanic alpha. "Francis – "

But the omega insisted, gripping his arm desperately now. "You have to bid on my Matthew! Please…I can't let him go to that alpha!"

"Francis…ye don't know what yer asking…" Allistor tried to pacify the almost hysteric omega, beginning to secrete a comforting scent, but Francis grabbed his shirt.

"Non, please! You have to! I know you will look after him!" Francis' eyes were desperate and watery, and he clung to Allistor's shirt as if his life depended on it.

Allistor opened his mouth to speak, but the omega was so desperate, and the affection he held for him was magnified. "I…I'll do it. I'll do it for ye, princess."

His promise seemed to drain the energy from Francis, and the French omega burst into sobs of relief, covering his face with his hands. Allistor couldn't resist the urge to hold him, and he wrapped his strong arms around the sobbing omega.

" _Merci_ …" Francis gasped between choked sobs, allowing himself to be held by the Scottish alpha who awkwardly tried to comfort him.

A quick knock at the door was the only warning they had before Arthur entered, seeing his omega all upset and with Allistor being the only one in the room, it had to be his fault.

Arthur growled. "What did you do to my omega?" he yelled, making Allistor and Francis both jump.

Francis gasped as Allistor raised his hands in surrender. " _N-Non, cheri_ …he didn't d-do anything – "

The omega rushed over to Arthur, burying his face in the alpha's chest and sighing shakily as Arthur instinctively wrapped his arms around him in comfort.

Allistor still stood there, deciding to refer to business instead of the awkward situation in which he found himself.

"Yer omegas are starved for affection – except for Francis, of course." Allistor addressed Arthur, feeling a pang of jealousy as he saw Francis run to his little brother so willingly.

Arthur rubbed Francis back soothingly, shooting Allistor a look over the top of his blonde head.

"I know. I can't bring myself to be with them…you know how that felt."

Allistor hesitated. He remembered why he had had to give up his role in the first place, and now Arthur was going through the same thing. Slowly, he nodded. "Aye, I remember."

Heaving a sigh, the Scottish alpha ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'll cover for ye, Artie. But ye don't wanna lose yer other omegas…"

Francis sniffed a little, having nuzzled against his alpha's chest. Jealousy sparked in him and he clutched Arthur a little tighter as he didn't want his alpha to be mating other omegas again.

Arthur felt Francis' grip tighten and he sighed. "I can't mate them. It's not fair to Francis…"

Allistor regarded the two of them, knowing how it felt. "Aye, but it's not fair on them either to go unmated."

Francis let out a soft whine, his hormones out of balance due to his pregnancy, and he was getting increasingly unhappy at the conversation. "Arthur is my alpha…" he whined.

Arthur gave a small smile, holding Francis soothingly and he couldn't help feeling happy at how possessive Francis was of him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Allistor crossed his arms over his broad chest, not appreciating the distraction from the matter at hand.

There was quiet in the room for a long moment; Allistor watched as Francis clung to Arthur, still afraid of the option of Arthur mating other omegas being on the table.

Arthur glanced at Allistor, observing how his brother seemed envious of the beautiful omega in the alpha's arms. He knew his brother wished to be in his place.

The Scottish alpha seemed to realise Arthur had caught him staring because he straightened up, averting his gaze.

Arthur hummed softly. "You don't have an omega at the moment, do you?" he addressed his brother, who blinked.

"Me?" Allistor queried, as if he wasn't the only other alpha in the room. "Ah – I hav'nae found the right one."

"Well, since you seem rather keen on showing an interest in my things," Arthur continued, pausing to wrap his arm tighter around Francis' waist to emphasise his point. "Perhaps you would like to mate my other omegas for me."

"What?!"

" _Quoi?!"_

Neither Francis nor Allistor could have predicted such a suggestion from the proud, controlling alpha. Allistor stared at him.

"Yer kidding, right?"

Francis looked up at Arthur with surprise but also curiosity held in his beautiful blue eyes. "But you are two different alphas…"

Arthur smiled at his omega, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Our scents are similar enough that the pups will be born of the Kirkland bloodline."

"Aye, but what if the pups turn out with fucking red hair and my dashing good looks?" Allistor pointed out, smirking before furrowing his brows in seriousness. "Adel'd have my balls if he found out – "

"He won't find out. Trust me, he won't even care too much so long as it appears I am keeping up my business." Arthur explained, still holding Francis close.

Allistor was apprehensive, about to protest further when Francis spoke up instead.

"But the omegas need to call the name of the alpha who mates them…They know Allistor is not their alpha." The omega imagined how horrifying it would be to have a strange alpha mate him in the throes of heat, when he is vulnerable and knows no better. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Aye, yer princess makes a good point." Allistor seconded, making Arthur glare a little at Allistor's use of a pet name in reference to his omega.

The English alpha hesitated, faltering in his confidence. "Well, I – we could…" he paused in thought, wanting so badly for this plan to work, but it was true. The omegas needed to show their consent by voicing the alpha's name.

Sensing his hesitation, Allistor sighed, running a hand through his hair in much the same way Francis had seen Arthur do. "Why don't I go talk to 'em? See if they'll warm up to me a bit."

Arthur looked at his brother, nodding carefully. "Alright. I'll send a beta nanny to start secreting pheromones into their rooms to make them more willing to be comfortable around you."

Allistor nodded, before sighing and uttering a laugh. "Shit. The things I do for ye, little brother."

Both alphas blinked in surprise as Francis moved forward, hugging Allistor tightly. " _Merci_ , Allistor. You have given me my alpha back…"

Allistor raised his eyebrows, glancing at Arthur quickly, who gave a brief nod of permission, and the Scottish alpha hugged Francis back, patting his back gently.

"Aye, princess. Don't let him be an asshole to ye again." Allistor teased, releasing the French omega somewhat reluctantly, before nodding again to Arthur and leaving the room.

Francis turned back to Arthur with tears in his eyes, and his alpha opened his arms for an embrace. He enveloped Francis in his arms, holding him close and finally feeling as if he had the freedom to live a life with his beautiful omega.

* * *

 **A/N: So a bit of a turn has been taken!**

 **How do you all feel about Allistor trying to take over Arthur's role? What if Adel finds out? And do you think the fate of little Matthew is made safe by Francis and Allistor's deal?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	23. Impending Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Francis sighed softly in content as he rested a hand on his swollen belly, now five months into his pregnancy. Arthur had been fussing over him as if Francis was made of glass, but he knew it was more than just because he was expecting. Arthur was scared Francis was going to break down again; to dissociate himself now that the winter auction was only two months away.

The French omega had fought hard to keep it together though, spending every day with his pups, watching them get a little bigger and a little more confident with every passing hour. He couldn't deny he was counting down the moments he had left with Matthew, and still the thought of losing him made Francis sick to his stomach. But neither he nor Arthur let on that they were heartbroken in front of the pups – they deserved to remain innocent for as long as possible.

Allistor had been visiting every two weeks, tending to the remaining two neglected omegas each time they went into heat. The Scottish alpha had taken care to gain both of the omegas' trust and seduce them, which was not a particularly difficult feat considering they had been starved for affection for a long time now.

Francis had been granted permission to move between the nursery, Arthur's quarters and his own, despite the disapproval and questioning of the beta nannies and the alpha security. Arthur had even started dining with Francis in his chambers, being more of a present and doting alpha-mate, but Francis couldn't help thinking of the sinking reason behind his actions, and it reduced each act of affection to nothing but a pacifier of the grief to come.

Still, the French omega did his best to appreciate all the little things Arthur was doing for him, and now he sighed again, closing his eyes as his alpha-mate carefully brushed Francis' golden locks.

Arthur noticed his sigh and bent down slightly, nuzzling his omega's neck affectionately. "Do you need to rest, love?" he asked softly, glancing at his mate's reflection in the vanity table mirror to judge what was wrong.

Francis gave a weary smile, shaking his head gently. " _Non, cheri_ …I was just thinking." He knew he didn't need to elaborate, and Arthur responded by putting the hairbrush down and wrapping his arms around Francis' waist from behind.

After a few moments, the alpha kissed his omega's cheek affectionately. "Are you hungry? I can send for a lunch tray for you – "

Realising Arthur only wanted to help, Francis gave a small nod despite having hardly any appetite. " _Oui,_ that would be lovely."

The alpha gave a smile of relief, glad he seemed to have helped somehow, even though the guilt he felt at not being able to save Matthew's fate was eating away at him every day. He had fallen so deeply in love with Francis and the idea of knowing he was responsible for his beloved omega's heartache was unbearable.

Giving a nod and pressing a gentle kiss to Francis' temple, Arthur left to get some food for him, concerned that he wasn't eating enough.

Francis was left alone in the room, staring at his reflection for only moments before the door burst open again; this time a very different sight greeted him.

Allistor staggered in, with Matthew in one arm and Alfred attached to his right leg like a koala. The pups shrieked with laughter as Allistor lifted Alfred up of the ground and back down again, as the alpha pup sat on his leg, clutching his trouser-leg for dear life. Matthew seemed equally as entertained, but being an omega pup Allistor was terrified of harming him, and so he held him in the crook of his arm instead.

Francis blinked and turned in his seat, his solemn expression dissolving into a bright smile as he saw how innocently happy his pups were. He stood, groaning only slightly as the pregnancy made him very uncomfortable, but his smile didn't falter as he made his way over to them.

"Papa!" Alfred yelled, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Look, I'm flying!"

He shrieked as Allistor lifted him again almost effortlessly, chuckling in amusement at how entertained Alfred was.

" _Mon dieu_ ~" Francis pretended to be amazed, laughing lightly as he gently took Matthew from Allistor, cuddling him close. He couldn't deny he had been practically inseparable from his omega pup now that he knew he couldn't keep him forever, and Matthew seemed to sense it because he clung to Francis happily.

"I see you have a soft side, Allistor." Francis teased, gesturing to the little pup still demanding to be lifted up again.

Allistor gave a sheepish grin, shrugging a little as he managed to disentangle Alfred from his leg, encouraging him to play with a toy instead. "Aye, well…not many get to see it." He justified, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Francis found it rather amusing that this huge and somewhat intimidating alpha could be so gentle and silly, but he supposed it was a Kirkland trait to pretend to be tougher than they actually are.

Settling down on the carpet, the Scottish alpha and the French omega began to play with the pups, falling victim to the cute imaginations of Alfred and Matthew.

Arthur returned with a bountiful lunch tray, full of lots of little snacks that Francis could pick at, as he knew full well is omega when pregnant was even fussier than he usually was. He sent a half-hearted scowl towards his brother, more out of habit than any real malice anymore, before smiling at his little family and coming to sit beside Francis, offering him the food.

Francis smiled at his alpha, pecking his lips gently before spotting some gherkins on the food tray and instantly grasping one, nibbling on it. Arthur refrained from pulling a face, utterly confused as to why Francis was craving gherkins during his pregnancy, but after voicing his disgust once and upsetting him, Arthur had learned to keep quiet about it.

"Hey, that's mine…!" came a quiet protest, as Alfred swiped a toy from Matthew's hand. The omega pup's lower lip began to tremble, and Francis realised a tantrum was coming; one that he was not mentally prepared to face.

"Alfred, you don't snatch." Francis scolded gently, having never been great at discipline as he was always terrified of upsetting his pups.

"I had it first!" Alfred protested, despite the fact that everyone present knew that was a lie.

Soft snivelling began to come from the omega pup, and before Francis could comfort him, Allistor stepped in, to everyone's surprise. The Scottish alpha scooped up the little omega pup, rocking him gently.

"Hey, it's okay little'un. No use crying about it – ye gotta stand up for yerself." He began, and Francis frowned in disapproval.

"Allistor – " the omega began to intervene, but Allistor gave him a little smile that asked for his trust.

Francis glanced at Arthur as Allistor continued.

"If someone does something ye don't like, ye gotta say ye don't like it. If they don't care, make 'em."

Matthew blinked, sniffing a little as he listened to Allistor, rather young and impressionable, and Francis wasn't very pleased. Alfred had hesitated, watching the exchange with apprehension as he was wondering if he was going to get told off. He still had the toy in his hand.

Slowly, the little omega pup clambered off Allistor's lap, now able to walk on pudgy little legs. He stomped assertively over to his brother with a confidence that surprised both Francis and Arthur, and he pouted at Alfred, sticking out a chubby little hand.

"Give it back!"

Alfred seemed just as stunned as his parents as he looked uncertainly to Arthur, as if asking what an alpha would do in this situation. Matthew was an omega, like Papa, and Alfred was an alpha, like Daddy. But Papa told Daddy what to do quite a lot…

"No!" Alfred answered after some hesitation, having been thrown off by his shy brother's assertiveness.

Matthew faltered slightly, but one glance back to see Allistor's grin of encouragement instilled his confidence once more.

"If you don't give it back…then…" Matthew thought for a long moment, before crossing his arms and giving a very serious expression. "I won't play wiff you."

Alfred gasped, and his own lower lip started to tremble. He loved playing with his brother; they always did everything together, and now he wasn't going to! The alpha pup looked down at the toy in his hand, before reluctantly putting it in Matthew's now outstretched palm.

"Okay…" Alfred mumbled, pouting a little, but he seemed happy when Matthew smiled in triumph.

Francis was utterly astonished, blinking owlishly at his pup whilst Arthur gave a soft chuckle, rubbing Francis' back gently.

"He's as assertive as his Papa…" the alpha murmured, and Francis gave a small smile, blushing prettily.

The pups began playing together again, Alfred now being more considerate and sharing the toys with Matthew, who was not as shy and passive as he usually was when they played together.

Allistor gave a proud grin, taking credit for the change in Matthew's behaviour. He couldn't deny he had developed a soft spot for the two pups, feeling like a proud uncle and wanting to bond better with them – they were Francis' pups, after all.

Francis leaned back against Arthur's chest, smiling as the alpha cuddled his baby bump from behind, and the family sat peacefully together, feeling the happiness become stale as their thoughts drifted to what would be happening in two months' time.

XxX

Francis' heart was in his throat. Arthur was busy organising the winter auction, and it was finally happening tonight. The nannies were getting the pups bathed and ready, and Francis trembled as he stared in the mirror, able to see the outfit that had been specially made for him set out on the bed. The outfit had to be loose-fitting as he was now in his third trimester, seven-months pregnant and he was very large. The omega rubbed his belly with trembling fingers, sitting on the bed in nothing but his towel as he had just finished bathing, under strict instructions to be presentable.

Arthur had granted Francis permission to abstain from the event due to both being heavily pregnant and he knew it would be distressing for the omega, but Francis was determined to be there to make sure his omega pup went to Allistor. But his nerves were consuming him, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Letting out a shaky breath, the French omega looked down at his bump, offering his unborn pup a small smile. "We will get through this, _cheri._..everything is going to be alright..."

A soft knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughts, and before he could answer, Arthur entered solemnly, offering a small smile.

"…I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" the alpha said quietly, noticing that Francis had not dressed yet. "Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

Francis looked up at him, visibly trembling. He didn't trust his own voice to speak without breaking, and so he simply nodded instead. He carefully stood up, letting Arthur take his towel off and start dressing him.

The outfit Arthur had had made for him was the same blue that Francis had worn at his first winter auction, but this time it was a more loose-fitting tunic that allowed him far more modesty. It was clear Arthur had changed his attitude towards Francis as this time he wasn't going to be 'on display' to the Head alphas; the only reason he was present was because he wanted to be.

Arthur laced the soft blue ribbons of the tunic up at the back, making sure Francis was comfortable before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"He's going to be fine, love. Allistor will take good care of him…" Arthur mumbled, massaging Francis' shoulders a little to try and relieve how tense his mate's body was.

Francis gave a shaky sigh, turning to face Arthur and giving a small, shaky smile as the alpha rested protective hands on his swollen belly. "Will I be able to see him?"

"Of course. I doubt Allistor would keep him from you…he seems rather fond of you." Arthur's tone held a slight jealousy but Francis kissed his lips gently, reassuring him.

"I hope so…" he couldn't bear the thought of never being able to see little Matthew again.

"Come on, darling. It's time to go downstairs." Arthur coaxed gently, wrapping an arm around Francis' waist and carefully escorting him down to the auction.

* * *

 **A/N: So the auction is upon us – how do you think things are going to go?**

 **How will Francis cope with having to watch his pup get auctioned? And do you think little Matthew will be safe from Adel? Not to mention all the conflict of interests that Arthur will experience – it's going to be one hell of a next chapter!**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	24. For His Pups (SAD!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY TRAGIC AND SAD. IT MAY BE TRIGGERING FOR SOME SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I WILL MARK THE SCENE WITH A BOLD XxX SO YOU CAN BE DOUBLEY PREPARED FOR THIS.**

 **On a side note: I finished my exams for the year and so I can have more time to write. I hope you are all doing okay if you're in exam period, and I wish you the best of luck if you still have assignments and such to complete.**

 **However, allow me to assist your procrastination of studying with a new chapter! XD**

 **Also I'm uploading this before I go to work so I apologise that it's quite early but I won't be able to publish it later on today.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The winter auction was truly a spectacular occasion. Huge, crystal chandeliers suspended from the grand ballroom sent shimmering white light over the room, echoing the glistening frost that hugged the outside world visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows. The stage was set up with equally sparkly, wintery decorations – but there would only be one pup standing up there to be bid on tonight.

Allistor was stood talking to Adel, looking more than a bit uncomfortable, but he seemed to disappear when the Germanic Head alpha went to inspect the two other pregnant omegas.

The other two omegas were dressed in the usual short, revealing tunics that were meant solely to 'display the goods' to the Head alphas, and Francis recalled that they were both pregnant, due to Allistor taking over his younger brother's role. Still, his heart was beating so fast with nerves that he felt dizzy and sick, and he let out a soft whimper, trying to find his alpha through the rather intimidating crowd of other Head alphas. Arthur was forced to play the good host role, and so he was making conversation with the Swiss Head alpha across the room.

Francis felt like the room was entirely too huge and stifling at the same time, and he took a step backwards, bumping into a strong chest. He gasped and whirled around, timid apologies at the ready, but he was met with a familiar smirk and admiring eyes.

"Sorry, princess." Allistor gave the apology before Francis could, noticing his unsteadiness, and he put two hands firmly on the omega's shoulders. "Are ye alright?"

Francis was more than relieved to see the familiar alpha, and he gave a wobbly smile. " _O-Oui_ , I…" he didn't know what excuse to make up, but he didn't need one as Allistor realised he must be very stressed about this whole ordeal – not to mention he was seven months' pregnant.

The Scottish alpha's eyes softened and he rubbed Francis' shoulders soothingly, but guilt began to churn in his gut as he knew he had to tell Francis.

"I shouldn't be nervous…" Francis mumbled, looking up at Allistor with a grateful smile. "I know you'll look after my pup."

Allistor chewed on his lower lip nervously. "Aye, about that…"

The omega looked up at him again, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "What is it?"

"I spoke with Adel." Allistor began, unable to look Francis in the eye, despite feeling the omega's shoulders tense under his large hands. "He's going to bid on Matthew…I can'nae outbid him, princess."

Francis felt like he was about to faint, and he would have wavered had Allistor not been carefully anchoring him down. " _Non_ …you promised – "

Allistor felt such a strong churn of guilt in his chest that he moved one hand to Francis' back, rubbing his back gently as he carefully wrapped him in a half-hug. "Aye, I'm sorry – really, I am. Ye know I'd do anything for ye, but I can'nae go against him."

There was silence between them for a painful amount of time. Francis' whole world was spinning and cracking, and he realised his beautiful, innocent little pup was going to go to Adel. He wavered on his feet and Allistor held him more firmly in place, afraid the omega was going to fall.

"I…I can't let this happen…" Francis whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper and his scent of distress at risk of becoming palpable. Allistor pulled Francis into a gentle hug, trying to calm him enough so that it wouldn't become apparent to the other Head alphas that one of Arthur's omegas was freaking out.

"Shh," Allistor whispered against his hair, trying to remind him of their surroundings and present company. Francis squeezed his eyes shut, trembling but trying to conceal his scent of distress so that it wouldn't draw any attention.

Francis glanced over Allistor's broad shoulder as he clutched his shirt, trying to get a desperate grip on this spiralling situation. His gaze fell on Adel, who was no longer inspecting the other two omegas and instead was staring directly at him, the slightest hint of a smirk on his usually unreadable expression. It made Francis want to vomit and he pulled back from Allistor, breaking away from him and retreating towards the stairs, mumbling something about needing to lie down.

Allistor watched him with concern, torn between going after him and staying in the ballroom. After watching Francis to make sure he got up the stairs safely, the Scottish alpha turned and engaged in small-talk with another Head alpha, although he hoped to God that Francis would be alright.

XxX

Tears streamed down Francis' cheeks as he retched into the toilet bowl of his tiny bathroom, unsure whether it was the pregnancy or the thought of his pup going to the most despicable alpha possible that was making him so sick.

He gasped for breath between heaves, his whole body trembling as he brought up the tiny amount of food he had forced himself to each before the auction, having not had an appetite due to his nervousness.

Eventually he sank down on the bathroom floor, crying and gasping and shaking as he tried to clean himself up and compose himself. He knew Matthew and Alfred were in the nursery, as Alfred was not needed to attend, due to still being too young, and Matthew was due to be collected by one of the beta nannies when it was time for the auction itself.

He had to see them.

With this thought in mind, Francis hauled himself up to his feet, making sure he was all cleaned up and presentable before making his way to the nursery on unsteady feet.

Opening the door, he saw Alfred and Matthew playing together energetically, charging around despite Matthew being in his formal tunic, and shrieking with laughter. The sight made Francis so happy and unbearably sad at the same time, and he forced a bright smile as the pups looked up and saw him.

"Papa!" they yelled in unison, Alfred barrelling into Francis' leg and hugging it, whereas Matthew came over a little more slowly, reaching up to be picked up. Francis smiled, perching on the bed and letting the twins clamber over him.

" _Bonjour, mes petits_ ~" he greeted, cuddling both his pups and praying that he had the strength not to break down in front of them. He held them close until they began to wriggle because they wanted to keep playing, and reluctantly he released them, watching them charge around again.

He watched Matthew beam, his cheeks pink from exertion and his little blonde curl bouncing as he was chased by his brother. Francis' heart felt like it was being stuck with a million needles and pins, and he struggled to breathe, trying to calm his breathing by rubbing his belly and breathing in time to it, until an idea filtered through the anxiety clouding his mind.

Adel couldn't bid on Matthew if Matthew was never at the auction. He couldn't have him if they ran away.

At first, Francis dismissed the thought, as it was stupid and reckless, and even if he thought it through, there was alpha security guards at the front and back door, and it would be impossible to sneak his two pups and himself out unnoticed. And then there was Arthur.

Francis felt guilt wash over him as he thought about running away with his pups and leaving Arthur behind. He loved Arthur more than anything, and he couldn't just leave him. It hurt to try to do this, but Francis simply could not let Matthew be taken away from him. He had to do what was best for his pups.

With this in mind, Francis smiled at his pups and gained their attention. " _Mes petits_ , I have a game for you~"

The pups came over to their omega-father, their attention enraptured as Francis unveiled their part in his plan to run away with them.

XxX

Arthur had an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as his eyes scanned the crowd for his beautiful omega; the only one who could ease his nerves. But his attention was rudely snatched by his bothersome older brother coming to stand in front of him, and Arthur's brow furrowed.

"What do you want?" the English alpha asked in the least loathsome tone he could possibly muster.

Allistor didn't seem to rise to Arthur's bating tone, and Arthur blinked as he saw genuine worry crease his brother's brow.

"I'm worried about yer princess." Allistor admitted, glancing towards the grand staircase where he had seen the French omega retreat more than half an hour ago.

"Why – is he alright?" Arthur followed his gaze, not seeing anything but the empty staircase leading to the darkened rooms upstairs.

"He…said he needed to rest." Allistor faltered, realising how silly he sounded getting all worked up over this, but he ignored Arthur's look of apprehension towards him.

"Then what are you worried about?" Arthur queried again, not understanding the need for concern. Francis was seven months' pregnant, it was completely understandable that he should feel the need to rest if he felt fatigued.

Allistor cringed a little, before heaving a sigh and telling Arthur the same thing that he had told Francis: that he couldn't bid on Matthew. Matthew was going to go to Adel.

Arthur's expression flickered slightly, showing his raw emotion at the news, and the heartbreak was evident, but only for a second. Then the alpha drew himself up to his full height, which was still half a head shorter than his older brother, and regained composure shakily.

"Well…" Arthur hesitated, struggling to keep his stern exterior as he thought of his precious little omega pup. Little Matthew was so small and innocent, and so much like his Papa…

Arthur shook his head, as if trying to remove such thoughts from his mind. Clearing his throat and adjusting his suit jacket, the alpha forced himself to continue. "I'm sure he just needs time…"

Ignoring Allistor's unconvinced expression, Arthur pushed past his brother, making a beeline for the buffet table.

He needed a drink.

XxX

Francis peered around the landing, where the wall concealing him stopped and gave way to the grand staircase, with the ornate bannister guarding it. His heart was beginning to pound in his chest in anticipation of what he had to do, and it was so loud that he was afraid it would draw the attention of the many alphas in the ballroom.

He could see the festivities from where he was, and his heart twisted as he caught sight of Arthur, mingling politely with the other Head alphas.

He had to say goodbye.

Glancing back towards the bedroom where he had instructed his pups to wait for him to return, he carefully made his way down the stairs, taking one step at a time so that he wouldn't fall.

Crossing the marble hall, he gave a kind smile towards the security alpha who was standing by the front door, to which he received a polite nod in return, before he slipped into the ballroom, making a beeline for his alpha.

"Number Two." He heard briefly but did not attribute it to himself, as Arthur had not called him Number Two for such a long time that he had forgotten he should be referred to by this.

But a harsh grip on his arm suddenly made him gasp and whirl around, coming face to face with Adel Beilshmidt, his whole body freezing in pure terror in the intimidating alpha's presence.

"I believe I addressed you." The Germanic alpha pointed out sternly, instantly bringing out Francis' omega desire to become submissive. He lowered his gaze to the floor, dipping his head a little.

"F-Forgive me, _monsieur_ …I did not hear you." The French omega said in his softest and most submissive voice, something he hadn't had to use in a while, but something about the Germanic alpha made him afraid to even look him in the eye.

Adel moved closer, one hand still gripping Francis' arm, and had Francis looked up he would have seen a challenging glint in the alpha's eyes. "Then perhaps I should speak more clearly for you." He almost growled, now so close that Francis began to visibly tremble.

Francis dared not interrupt, flinching though as Adel gripped his chin not hard but firmly, forcing the omega to meet his gaze. "I shall buy your pup tonight. I only hope he is as pretty as you are…"

Francis saw a brief hint of lust in the Germanic alpha's icy blue eyes, and it froze him to the core. All he could do was stare at the Head alpha in silence, too afraid to fight against him.

"Lord Beilshmidt."

Francis felt like he was going to collapse to the floor in relief as he heard Arthur address Adel, but he stayed completely still, thankful that Adel's attention was no longer on him as the alpha turned to receive Arthur.

"Arthur," he nodded in acknowledgement. "I was simply curious as to how Number Two's pup would look when he came of age."

Arthur was visibly tense and his emerald eyes kept flicking between Francis, Adel, and the grip that Adel still had on Francis' arm. But he knew he had to conceal his deep affection for his omega, so he forced a smile, coming closer and placing a hand on Francis' shoulder, trying to comfort him without giving away how protective he was feeling of him.

"Of course. As you can see, if the pup is anything like his omega-father, he'll be stunning." The English alpha said with a hint of affection in his tone, making Francis blush faintly as he knew Arthur meant it.

"Indeed. I just hope he is more obedient than this one." Adel gestured to Francis in disapproval. "It is unlike you to keep such unruly, headstrong omegas."

Francis tensed, lowering his gaze again, but he felt comforted when Arthur chuckled.

"What can I say? Sometimes I like the ones that present a bit of a challenge." The English alpha seemed to know what to say to make Adel back off, and the Germanic alpha nodded in understanding, having a reputation for breaking even the most defiant omegas into submission.

"I see." Adel released Francis' arm from his grip, and Francis fought the urge to back away from him, remaining where he was until Adel dismissed him.

Arthur sensed his omega's discomfort, however, and dipped his head respectfully towards Adel. "If you'll excuse us, I believe Number Two needs to sit down." To add emphasis, he rested a hand on Francis' swollen belly, moving close to him, and the omega couldn't help leaning against him reflexively.

Adel nodded, granting them permission to leave, and Arthur escorted Francis away from the intimidating alpha, rubbing his back gently. He leant in close to him, speaking in a low voice.

"Are you alright?"

Francis felt such huge emotion wash over him at the level of concern in Arthur's voice, and he felt even worse about what he had planned to do. He didn't want to leave him – he loved Arthur more than the whole world – but he didn't have a choice. He had to sacrifice seeing Arthur to ensure that his pup didn't fall into the grip of Adel.

In response, he teared up and gripped the collar of Arthur's suit jacket, not knowing how to express what he felt. Arthur seemed to sense he wanted to be more open and so he led him out of the double doors into the garden.

As soon as they were out of sight of prying alphas, Francis burst into tears, hugging Arthur.

"What is it, love? What did he say to you?" Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around Francis and stroking is hair, thinking it was something Adel had said that had scared Francis to tears.

But Francis couldn't tell him that he was planning to leave. He couldn't tell him, because Arthur would try to stop him. So instead he just cried, allowing Arthur to think that Adel had upset him, and he buried his face in Arthur's shirt, inhaling the scent he had fallen in love with, and cherishing the feeling of being in his beloved alpha's arms.

Arthur was confused by his omega's sudden burst of emotions, but when Francis raised his head and kissed him with all the love he could muster, the last thing Arthur was going to do was question it. Instead, he kissed him back slowly and lovingly, feeling Francis' hands cup his face and he slid his arms around his omega's waist.

Francis kissed him again, trying to convey how much he loved his alpha, and how sorry he was that he had to leave him, and Arthur didn't question his affection, only happy to return it. When they finally had to pull back for air, Arthur gazed at him with such love in his expression that it broke Francis' heart.

 _"Je t'aime,_ Arthur…" Francis whispered, resting their foreheads together a moment.

Arthur gave a soft smile, although he was more than perplexed. "I love you too – what has brought this on, darling?"

Francis realised he must look very strange suddenly being all affectionate, and so he gave a soft, wobbly laugh, drying his eyes and sniffing a little. "Ah – I guess my hormones are just all over the place…"

His weak justification seemed to convince Arthur though, who knew that Francis' pregnancy was probably the cause of his rollercoaster emotions. He found it rather endearing and gave a light chuckle, staring at him in admiration.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down, alright? I'll handle things down here." He offered, rubbing Francis' belly affectionately, and the omega nodded.

" _Oui_ , I think that's a good idea…" Francis responded quietly, wanting nothing more than to just hide in Arthur's embrace, but he couldn't. He had to save his pups.

Letting Arthur escort him back inside, he branched off from his alpha as Arthur was almost instantly re-submerged in conversations. Francis silently wove his way through the auction guests, who were beginning to wonder when the pups were going to be presented, and Francis realised he had to act fast.

Leaving the ballroom again, Francis paused as he remembered the security alpha at the front door. The alpha was large and muscular, with dark hair and a bored expression. Francis knew he probably had been stationed by the front door all evening. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Crossing the marble hall, the sight of one of Arthur's heavily pregnant omegas quickly grasped the security alpha's attention, and he straightened up, giving another small nod to the omega.

" _Bonsoir_ ~" Francis greeted as cheerily as he could, remembering his best omega charm.

The alpha seemed a little surprised that Francis wanted to talk to him, but he was happy for the distraction. "Good evening, Number Two, sir." He seemed unsure of how to properly address Francis, as omegas were technically inferior to alphas, but this was the omega of his employer and therefore demanded more respect.

"You look very bored over here on your own. You must be hungry…" Francis feigned a caring persona, and like all alphas, this one seemed happy to have an omega doting on him. Especially one as attractive as Francis.

"I could do with something to eat…." The alpha responded, easily being led along by Francis.

"Why don't you go and grab something from the buffet? There's plenty to choose from~" the omega knew that alphas responded to physical touch very well, and so he placed a gentle hand on the alpha's arm to emphasise his words.

"Well…Mr Kirkland said I was not to leave my post." The alpha responded, however his gaze flitted down to Francis' hand on his arm, it seeming to rather distract him from his orders.

"I'm sure he wouldn't begrudge you a bite to eat." Francis smiled, knowing he was definitely affecting the alpha, and for once he was thankful to be an omega.

The alpha seemed uncertain – he was young and this was probably his first job – and Francis felt a little guilty for leading him on in such a way. But he needed to get through that door.

It occurred to him that the front door was probably locked, and no doubt this alpha had the key on his person.

 _Oh well, perhaps it was time to increase his charm. He would do anything for his pups._

He kept his hand on the alpha's arm, allowing the other hand to reach up and gently straighten the alpha's tie, noticing the light blush on the alpha's face as he allowed Francis to be so touchy-feely with him.

"Such a large alpha surely needs to keep his strength up though, _oui_?" the omega lowered his voice so that only the alpha could hear, knowing that he wasn't just making this alpha blush.

"I-I guess…" the alpha stammered, his eyes widening a little in disbelief as Francis ran both hands over his torso, not stopping him at all as he glanced towards the ballroom, worried that they would get caught. But the alphas in the ballroom were too occupied eating, drinking and conversing to care about the situation by the front door.

Francis grinned as he found what he was looking for, feeling the key in the alpha's pocket, and he leaned in close, their faces only inches apart as he slipped his hand carefully into the pocket.

The alpha was far too preoccupied with Francis' face being so close to his own, that he did not notice the omega retrieving the key from his pocket.

All at once, Francis acted suddenly bashful and pulled back, concealing the key up his sleeve as he blushed darkly. "O-Oh, forgive me…m-my alpha doesn't give me any attention now…"

The alpha seemed entirely under Francis' thumb, straightening up a little, although Francis could smell the scent of the alpha beginning to get aroused. He had to be careful not to go too far.

The omega covered his face with his hands, pretending to let out a sob. "Y-You have no idea what neglect does to an omega…"

The alpha felt suddenly very awkward, as in front of him was a very hormonal omega, and he cleared his throat. "Uh – p-perhaps I should get you a drink or something…" he suggested, now just wanting to get out of the awkward situation, and he edged away from Francis, rushing to the ballroom to find something to pacify him.

Francis watched him go, before giving a tiny smile and then going to the bottom of the staircase, seeing his pups peeking through the gaps between the wooden bannisters and he gestured for them to sneak down.

He had dressed them both in their big, winter coats and boots and gloves so they wouldn't catch a cold, and he had pretended it was a game. The pups carefully came down the stairs, both crawling down backwards as Francis had taught them to do, and as soon as they reached the lower steps, Francis ushered them to the front door.

Matthew was still not as developed as his brother, and Francis knew he wouldn't be able to run very far. So the omega quickly unlocked the front door, hauling it open and scooping Matthew up, taking Alfred's hand on the other side, and he ran with his pups out into the night.

He had no idea that another security alpha, a blonde, larger alpha, watched him go, and wasted no time in pursuing them.

XxX

The dark-haired security alpha quickly grabbed some food together from the buffet table for Francis, not knowing how else to comfort a hormonal omega, and he also filled a glass with ice water for him to help regain his composure, but as he came back to the front door, he saw that the door was open, and Francis was gone.

Realising his mistake, the alpha dumped the food and drink into the arms of a fellow security alpha, pushing past ballroom guests to get to Arthur.

The English alpha was in conversation with the Chinese Head alpha, and he frowned at being rudely interrupted by his employee.

"What is it?" Arthur snapped, before realising the panic in the alpha's expression.

"H-He's gone, sir – he ran away." The alpha stammered, making Arthur frown even more.

"Who has? Who are you talking about?"

"The F-French one, sir – Number Two."

Arthur frowned in confusion, before realising in a split second that the alpha meant Francis. Spurred into action, he gestured for the security alpha to follow him as he wove as politely as he could through his guests, not wanting to cause a scene, but he was so scared that Francis was going to do something reckless and harmful.

He couldn't let Francis get hurt again.

 **XxX**

Francis gasped for breath, panting hard as running when he was seven months' pregnant was tremendously difficult, but he had no choice. Alfred's little legs were pumping as fast as they could, but the little pup was struggling to keep up.

Francis felt guilty for dragging the poor thing, but they had to get away. They had to be free.

"P-Papa, stop!" Alfred wailed, bursting into tears as he was forced to run down the grassy hill towards the large gates at the edge of the property.

"J-Just a bit further, _petit_ …" Francis panted, shifting Matthew on his hip who was very quiet, knowing that something was very wrong, and he was scared.

Francis felt sick, and like he was going to pass out at the same time, but he pushed the feelings away, slumping against the tall gates as soon as they reached them.

The gates were locked, with a heavy chain and padlock on them to keep the unwanted alphas out, and Francis put Matthew down, tugging on the chains in desperation. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he hadn't thought this far.

" _Non_ …." He whispered, choking back sobs and gripping the strong metal bars.

The bars were vertical, with just enough space between each for little pups to squeeze through. After a moment of hesitation, Francis decided to get his pups to safety first, and then he would figure out a way to get through.

"A-Alfred, Matthew…see if you can get through these bars, _d'accord_?" Francis struggled to keep his voice level, wanting to burst into tears, but he had to stay strong for his pups.

Alfred tried it first, sniffling a little but he too realised that Francis was trying to keep them safe, so he climbed through the bars, losing his footing on the other side and landing on his bottom, but he didn't cry for once.

Francis gave a smile in relief. "Good boy…help your brother, _oui_?" he gently guided Matthew through the bars, and Alfred helped to tug Matthew through to the other side.

" _Tres bien_ ~" Francis praised, forcing a smile before straightening up, assessing how he was going to follow his pups. He couldn't fit through the bars, even if he wasn't heavily pregnant, and his head was spinning from the overexertion.

But he spied a naked trellis against the wall – in parts it was broken and it was covered in frost, and Francis knew it would be very dangerous to try. But he couldn't just leave his pups to fend for themselves. He had to get off the property.

So taking a deep breath, Francis rubbed his belly a moment, praying that everything would be okay, before beginning to climb the trellis. The wall was as tall as the towering gates, and the trellis was old and not designed to bear Francis' weight.

Matthew and Alfred watched with wide and fearful eyes as their omega-father slowly and carefully scaled the trellis, and Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his Papa was going to be okay. When he opened his eyes again, he saw someone running towards them, and he gasped.

Alfred saw it too and pointed. "Papa!" he yelled in warning, but Francis barely had time to turn his head before he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders, pulling him down.

" _N-Non_!" Francis cried out, gripping the trellis, but the hands yanked him back with such force that he fell, landing hard on his back.

The ground seemed to meet him with full force, and Francis squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the breath get knocked out of him all at once.

He felt time slowly stop, and he heard distorted voices, slowly opening his eyes a little in confusion. Above him, he saw an unfamiliar blonde alpha, wearing the same uniform as Arthur's employees. Slowly his eyes rolled to the side, seeing his pups both crying and screaming for him.

 _Why are they crying?_

 _Everything's okay…_

 _Everything's…_

Slowly, Francis became aware of a strange liquid slicking the insides of his thighs.

 _Am I going into heat?_

 _Non, I can't…I'm –_

 _I'm pregnant…_

Francis felt a dull pain begin to throb in his belly, suddenly gasping as his senses came back to him full force. His womb exploded in agony, and he let out a raw scream of utter pain.

He tried to sit up, only able to glance the blood the stained the lower half of his tunic, before he felt hands on him and he flinched away, not knowing who it was or what they wanted, he just didn't want it to hurt anymore.

Nothing else registered to him but the pain, and he laid back down, feeling close to passing out.

 _"…ancis…._ Francis!" he heard a familiar voice but it was so distant, and the urge to close his eyes was getting so strong.

He felt strong arms carefully scooping him up, and he didn't struggle. He leaned against the chest, letting the familiar scent envelope him.

"Francis, stay awake for me, love. Stay awake….stay awa…"

Francis' eyes slipped closed, the world crashing into sudden, suffocating darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I am very sorry about this ending to the chapter, but this story is labelled a tragedy for a reason.**

 **I feel like I don't even need to ask questions about this chapter, but I do want to know what you think of it and where the story can possibly go from here. THIS IS NOT THE END!**

 **Again, apologies if I've caused serious upset to any readers but this was needed for the rest of the story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated.**

 **I love you all xx**


	25. In Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This follows on from the events of the last chapter so the same warning still applies, it may be upsetting and triggering for some.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

"Francis!" Arthur yelled, having run out of the mansion and down the hill, seeing a figure lying on the floor that could only be his precious omega. The dark-haired alpha was hot on Arthur's heels, along with a couple of other members of alpha security who had been alerted as the master of the house rushed through the front door.

Alfred and Matthew were on the other side of the gate still, both in tears and screaming out 'Papa', and the blonde member of alpha security was stood over Francis, looking like he had no idea what to do.

"Francis – " Arthur called again, breathing hard as he reached his omega, but he stopped, his heart plummeting as he saw the blood between Francis' legs. Then he heard the scream of utter agony from him, and instinctively he bent down, trying to pick him up as carefully as he could without hurting him further.

"Somebody send for the doctor!" he yelled out, fighting to be heard over his omega's screams, but when they suddenly melted away, it was even worse.

"Francis, stay awake for me love." Arthur coaxed, seeing his cerulean eyes begin to slip closed. "Stay awake!"

But Francis' eyes closed, and he slipped out of consciousness against Arthur's chest, causing panic to spur the alpha into picking Francis up as if he weighed nothing, turning towards the house.

Hearing sobs from behind him, he glanced back and remembered the two pups on the other side of the gate, and he grimaced.

"Get the pups back inside!" he shouted at the dark-haired security alpha, who nodded and began trying to coax Alfred and Matthew back through the gate, while another one fumbled for the keys to the padlock in order to unlock the gate and retrieve them.

Arthur paid them no more mind, striding back to the house as quickly as he could with Francis, unconscious and bleeding, in his arms. Nanny Smith was at the front door, and she gasped as she saw them, quickly running ahead and preparing Francis' bed for a possible surgery.

Arthur carried his omega up the stairs as carefully as he could, stumbling a little in his panic but managing to regain his footing and carried Francis to his bedroom, carefully lying him on the clear bed and adjusting the pillows behind his head.

His hands were trembling and he didn't hear anything Nanny Smith said to him as they waited for the doctor to come. All he could do was stare at Francis, unable to tear his gaze away from the blood beginning to pool from between his legs onto the soft, white sheet.

 _"…irkland_ …"

His omega was so pale, so fragile…it was like he was slipping away again, and Arthur couldn't bear to lose him.

"Mister Kirkland." Nanny Smith repeated, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder to try and gain his attention.

Arthur jumped, whirling around and baring his fangs aggressively, having been caught off-guard by the sudden contact. But he stopped as he saw Nanny Smith beside him, and the doctor who had not spared Arthur a greeting, knowing that his attention should be far more focused on the omega on the bed.

"Uh – what should we tell your guests, sir?" Nanny Smith ventured as gently as she could.

"Tell them…the auction is cancelled. Send everybody home." After a moment's thought, he added with a growl. "And send up the two security alphas who have information about what happened." Something about Arthur's tone made the beta nanny accept the response immediately, and she briefly relayed the information to one of the alpha security guards, before assisting the doctor.

The alpha relaxed his defensive posture, his shoulders slumping as he watched Nanny Smith help the doctor. He felt so small and powerless as he watched the two of them tend to his omega, but when the doctor told him to leave the room, he did without question, knowing he would not want to see this.

XxX

"Mister Kirkland." The doctor was standing in front of Arthur, and the alpha hadn't even realised he was staring at the polished shoes on the doctor's feet until the sound of his voice brought him back to reality.

"…Yes?" the alpha asked in a soft voice, blinking owlishly at the doctor before his mind seemed to catch up with his voice, and he sat up straighter. "How is he?"

The doctor gave a weary sigh. "He will be just fine."

Arthur let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding, feeling tears prick at his emerald eyes in utter relief as he stood up. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded, but he grasped Arthur's arm before the alpha could pass him. "Sir, the pups…"

Arthur stopped, looking back at the doctor. He already knew what he was going to say – he had received this news before – but this time he felt his heart break, for himself and for Francis.

"The pups were already dead by the time we got them out." The doctor explained, forever lacking in bedside manner as he told Arthur bluntly.

The alpha said nothing, only shrugging his hand off his arm before walking into Francis' bedroom, almost as if he was in a daze. He saw Nanny Smith carrying two small bundles of sheets in his peripheral vision, but he did not let himself dwell on it.

 _They were just sheets…_

Instead he focused on Francis, who was still unconscious, covered up with a clean sheet up until his shoulders. He wasn't wearing the tunic anymore; Arthur assumed Nanny Smith had dressed him in a clean tunic. He looked rather pallid and pale, and Arthur knew he would have lost a lot of blood. His emerald gaze trailed down to the still prominent bump of Francis' belly under the sheet, and his breath hitched.

 _How was he going to tell Francis?_

A firm knocking at the door made Arthur raise his head, and he barely bit back a growl as the dark-haired alpha and the blonde alpha entered the room.

"You…said you wanted to see us, sir." The dark-haired alpha explained by way of greeting, whilst the blonde one nodded in agreement.

Arthur felt almost angry at the presence of two alphas who were now able to see his Francis so fragile and vulnerable, and he stood, torn between wanting to stay by Francis' side and wanting to shield him from outside eyes.

Settling for standing protectively over his omega, Arthur glared at the two alphas.

He addressed the dark-haired alpha first, a bite to his tone. "You – what do you know about what happened last night? You were supposed to be guarding the front door."

The addressed alpha stepped forward, suddenly seeming nervous as he glanced at the sleeping omega briefly, before lowering his gaze to the floor. "I – He, um…he seemed very distressed, so I went to get him something to eat and drink to…uh...calm him down."

Arthur frowned. "And when you came back, he had managed to unlock the front door and leave with two pups."

The dark-haired alpha nodded slowly. "I-I guess, sir."

"How did he get the key?" Arthur interrogated, his hard stare boring into the alpha mercilessly.

The alpha hesitated, not wanting to tell Arthur that his omega had been flirting with him, and that he had been really enjoying it. "I…must have left the door unlocked accidentally…" he lied, hoping it would be convincing.

Arthur stared hard at him, his expression unreadable. "Do you have any more information to share?"

"No, sir." The dark-haired alpha conceded, not daring to look Arthur in the eyes.

"Go back to your duties, then." Arthur dismissed him, and the dark-haired alpha turned, leaving the room quickly before the temperamental English alpha could change his mind.

The blonde security alpha still remained, staying silent until Arthur addressed him.

"And what about you? You were there before the rest of us got there. How did he – " Arthur faltered, taking a shaky breath as he looked back at Francis, taking his hand a moment and caressing his knuckles gently with his thumb.

The blonde alpha knew what Arthur was trying to ask, and he knew that if he admitted to causing Francis' fall he would be ripped to shreds. "He fell, sir. He tried to climb the trellis and get over the wall, but…it was frosty and he slipped and fell."

Arthur squeezed Francis' hand ever so slightly, before letting out a low growl. "And why did you just stand there and watch as he screamed in pain?"

The blonde alpha met Arthur's gaze briefly, before returning his gaze to the floor. "I-I didn't know what to do. It all happened so fast…"

Arthur seemed less than amused at his response, but he only turned his back to the other alpha, returning his attention to Francis.

"Get out." He said simply, hearing the other alpha leave the room, closing the door respectfully behind him.

As soon as the alpha was alone, he heaved a shaky sigh, close to tears as he sat back down beside Francis, gently stroking his soft, blonde hair away from his face.

He felt sick to his stomach, wanting Francis to wake up so badly, but knowing that when he did, Arthur was going to have to tell him that they lost the pups.

XxX

Francis slowly became aware of the feeling of someone's thumb rubbing over his knuckles, and Arthur's scent enveloped him comfortingly. He slowly dragged his eyes open, not yet aware of what had happened, as the doctor had given him a sedative so he wouldn't be in too much pain.

Arthur saw him open his eyes, and he gave a small, wobbly smile of relief, leaning over and kissing the omega's forehead.

"…Art…'ur…?" Francis croaked, still rather groggy but he gave a small, sleepy smile as he felt Arthur's lips touch his forehead so affectionately.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Arthur spoke softly, realising Francis was still somewhat sedated so he kept his words slow and calm, gently stroking his hair soothingly.

Francis gave a soft hum, clearly not yet aware of what had happened and he shifted slightly under the covers, pausing though as his body felt…strange. He felt numb and he instinctively went to put a hand on his belly, but his hand was gently caught by Arthur.

He looked up at him in confusion, but the heartbroken expression on his alpha's face made Francis feel suddenly like something was very wrong. "…What happened…?" he asked softly, slowly beginning to remember trying to escape with his pups. But now he was back in his bedroom – and he couldn't remember how he had gotten here.

Arthur felt his heart wrench at the question, and he took both of Francis' hands in his, taking a moment to figure out how he was going to say this. "You…were trying to run away with Alfred and Matthew…" he began, knowing he should be angry with him for it, but he couldn't be mad at Francis for that now. Not when it no longer mattered compared to what happened.

Francis' gorgeous blue eyes were watching Arthur intently, now seeming to have sobered up considerably as he waited for Arthur to explain what happened.

Arthur continued slowly, finding it hard to look at the omega's beautiful blue eyes because he didn't want to see the moment that the inevitable heartbreak reflected in those orbs. "A-And…the gate was locked so you…climbed the trellis…"

Francis' eyes widened as he remembered climbing the trellis, then strong hands grabbed him and made him fall on his back…and then…blood…

His face lost what little colour it had as he began to tremble. "A-Arthur…the p-pups…?"

Arthur couldn't quite face the question yet, and so he feigned ignorance over what Francis meant. "Alfred and Matthew are fine…they're in the nursery – Nanny Smith has been looking after them…"

But Francis' eyes searched for the missing information, and Arthur sighed shakily, trying to put it as gently as he could.

"I…I'm sorry, love. They didn't make it…I'm so sorry…" his voice cracked as he finally told him, and the omega stared at him blankly for a moment, as if he just didn't understand.

But all too soon it sank in, and Francis' hands trembled in Arthur's hold as he realised he had lost his pups.

Arthur was afraid Francis was going to shut down again like he did when Alfred and Matthew were taken away, but the omega let out a small, strangled sob, before taking his hands away from Arthur's to begin lifting the sheet that covered his body.

"Francis…" Arthur began, wanting to stop him, but the omega did not heed his warning, carefully lifting up his clean, white tunic and letting out a heartbroken gasp as he saw the ugly scar across his abdomen, signalling that the pups that he had been talking to only the day before were now gone.

Francis' scent of distress was palpable, filling the room even before he began to whimper and whine, not knowing how to cope with the shock and devastation of losing his pups. Arthur carefully wrapped his arms around him, allowing the omega to burst into tears of utter grief and heartbreak as he had no idea how to process the fact that the pups he had felt so connected to were suddenly just – gone.

Arthur had no idea how to console him, also crying as he pressed his lips to Francis' hair, just whispering how sorry he was over and over, not knowing what else to say.

XxX

Hours passed, and Francis had cried until he had no tears left. Arthur lay in the bed next to him, cradling him close as if Francis might fall apart if Arthur didn't hold him together. Honestly, that might have been the case.

Now, Francis had his head on Arthur's chest, cuddled into him as they laid together in silence. Slowly, Arthur decided to approach a careful conversation, playing with Francis' hair as he wanted to get to the bottom of how this happened.

"Darling…" he murmured softly, his lips pressed lightly against Francis' hair as he heard a tired hum in response, granting him permission to continue, but Arthur had to be careful how he approached this. He knew Francis was deeply grieving and he didn't want to make it worse by asking him to relive what happened, but he had to know the truth.

"Can I ask you about what happened?" the alpha asked as carefully as he could, sensing hesitation from the omega cuddled against his chest, but slowly Francis gave a little nod, tucking his head under Arthur's chin for protection.

Trying to be as attentive as possible to Francis' mood, Arthur thought about how he had interrogated the two security alphas earlier. "I…asked two security alphas that were involved…one of them said he accidentally left the front door unlocked. Is that true?"

Francis thought back to the escape, remembering how he had flirted with the dark-haired alpha to get the key. He didn't want the alpha to lose his job if he lied, and besides, he could never really lie to Arthur.

" _Non_ …I flirted with him and stole the key." The omega mumbled, now feeling rather guilty that he had done such a thing, and from the way that Arthur's arms wound around him possessively Francis could tell that Arthur wasn't happy.

The alpha wasn't angry with Francis, but he did feel a surge of jealousy as his omega told him how he got the key, carefully holding him closer and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Did it…mean anything?"

"Of course not." Francis almost whined, nuzzling against Arthur's chest more. "I needed to save my pups…"

Arthur's expression softened, and he relaxed his posture as he could tell that Francis was being honest. He couldn't deny he felt very sour towards the dark-haired alpha now, but he wasn't going to fire him, understanding that the alpha was only a part of Francis' escape plan.

But there was still the other alpha to ask him about.

"There was also a blonde alpha – he was the first to get there when you fell…" Arthur began, but he was shocked as Francis suddenly tensed, an unmistakable rage giving a bite to his tone.

"I didn't fall."

Arthur blinked, furrowing his brows gently. "What do you mean, love?"

Francis didn't want to relive it, but he could remember the distinct feeling of two strong hands roughly grabbing him and wrenching him off the trellis, causing him to land on his back.

He let out a shaky, wobbly sigh as he clung to Arthur. "…He grabbed me…He grabbed me and pulled me off the trellis _. He made me fall_ …"

If Francis had any tears left, he would have burst into tears, but all he could do was let out a pitiful whimper, cuddling Arthur closer and trembling.

Arthur had not said anything, but Francis suddenly picked up on the strong scent of aggression from his alpha, and he raised his head to see Arthur glaring at the ceiling, his body tense.

Francis realised that Arthur was capable of tearing that blonde alpha apart, so he tried to calm him. "Arthur…-"

But the alpha was already sitting up, being careful to move Francis off him before getting out of the bed. "Stay here, love. I'll be back soon."

His tone was drowning in rage, more of a growl than a voice, and Francis let out a whine. "Arthur…"

Arthur pressed a quick kiss to Francis' forehead, before leaving the bedroom, only one goal on his mind right now. He was going to tear that alpha apart.

Francis yelled after him, trying to sit up but a sharp pain reminded him that he still needed to recover. Reluctantly, he sank back down under the covers, hoping Arthur didn't do something he would regret.

XxX

Arthur found the blonde security alpha by the front door, and he did not break his stride, charging straight at him and grabbing his collar, shoving him against the door and baring his fangs, enjoying the look of stunned shock that rendered the alpha motionless.

"I'm going to tear you apart, you bastard!" Arthur growled, his emerald eyes dark with a fiery temper.

"I-I didn't do anything!" the blonde alpha almost squeaked, very intimidated by his angered employer.

"Oh, you've done plenty. You made my omega fall! You _killed our pups_!" Arthur couldn't control his temper, slamming the alpha's back against the door so hard that the door splintered and groaned on its hinges.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" The alpha pleaded, trying to placate the English alpha, but it only made him more enraged.

He wanted nothing more than to see this alpha's blood all over the walls, but he thought of Francis, and he knew Francis got afraid of very angry and aggressive alphas. He didn't want his omega to be afraid of him.

He released his grip on the alpha, clenching his fists at his side. "Get the _fuck_ out of my house. You're fired – and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you!"

The blonde alpha wasted no time heeding Arthur's words, and he hauled open the front door, fleeing the mansion before Arthur changed his mind and decided to tear him apart instead.

Arthur watched him go, slamming the front door behind him, before slamming his fist against the wood, hearing it splinter again. He tried to compose himself, but the thought of his beautiful omega upstairs, bed-ridden and in deep mourning, and the thought of losing their unborn pups, was too much to bear.

Letting out a scream of animalistic rage, Arthur attacked the front hall, sweeping the vase off the table and hearing it smash on the floor.

Francis' screams and the sight of blood between his legs filled his head, and Arthur threw the table across the hall, watching it shatter against the stairs.

The strong scent of aggression radiated off him as he tore paintings down from the walls, punching the front door over and over until the wood snapped and the door broke completely.

Francis could hear Arthur scream and he could hear things breaking downstairs, but he just closed his eyes, knowing that Arthur was grieving as much as he was. He curled into the covers, hoping Arthur would come back once he had calmed down.

Arthur wrenched the remainder of the front door open, stomping outside and letting out another scream of rage as he glared up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night; the stars shone brightly and the air was quiet.

Arthur took several deep breaths, slowly calming down and letting the anger seep into the night and out of him. He felt guilty about the destruction he had caused, but he had needed to let his grief out. Now the anger was gone, the alpha broke down in tears, sitting down on the front steps and holding his head in his hands.

Everything had been perfect before the auction, and now he felt like that one night had turned everything around.

He needed to be strong for Francis, but it was so hard to see the sadness on his omega's eyes'; it broke his heart every time.

* * *

 **A/N: So Arthur is grieving just as much as Francis is, he just has a different way of showing it. And Francis has lost his pups…**

 **How do you think they will continue from here? Is Francis going to shut down again? Is Arthur going to lose his temper more? And what about Adel and the cancelled auction? Is Matthew safe?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	26. Lashing Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Arthur drummed his fingers against his polished, wooden desk as he stared as his paperwork. Nothing was sinking in and his mind was restless with worry. It had been almost two months since they had lost the unborn pups, and Francis had been grieving badly.

It wasn't the same as when Arthur had taken Alfred and Matthew away from him, as then he had been unresponsive and not really there. But this time was very different indeed.

Francis was angry at everything, especially Arthur. He would snap at the alpha if he came near him, and he would scold the pups for something that he would have shrugged off in the past. He did not cooperate with the beta nannies and had become far more adamant in his freedom about the mansion.

Arthur let him do as he pleased, as he knew his omega was hurting and needed to do whatever it would take to help him get over this, but a firm wedge had been driven between them, and every time Arthur tried to close the distance, Francis would only push him further away.

Now, the alpha could no longer bear sitting at his desk and being unproductive, so he decided to seek his omega out, hoping that Francis would allow him to at least be in the same room as him.

Hopping up the stairs briskly, Arthur made a beeline for Francis' chambers, only to find the rooms were empty. Frowning slightly in puzzlement, the alpha also checked the nursery, finding Alfred and Matthew playing whilst being supervised by one of the beta nannies. But Francis was not there.

Not wanting to seem like he couldn't control his own omega, Arthur did not ask the beta nanny if she had seen Francis, only leaving the room and heading back downstairs, closing his eyes and concentrating hard to see if he could pick up his omega's scent. Since alphas did not need to rely on their sense of smell for survival anymore, it was significantly weakened, but Arthur did pick up the slight remnants of Francis' sweet scent by the front door.

Unable to help the panic coursing through him, Arthur wrenched open the newly replaced door, stepping out into the driveway with searching eyes. Although relaxing as he spotted who he was looking for, Arthur had not expected to find his omega by the lake.

Francis sat under the same willow tree that held such wonderful memories for his and Arthur's relationship, staring out at the icy lake. The air was cold and the grass under him was frost-covered; and the winter was reflected in the omega's grieving blue eyes, the once-sparkling irises now frosted over with his mourning.

The omega sat in his tunic and heavy coat, watching the tranquillity of the lake and soaking the tree and the grass around him with the scent of deep mourning and melancholy, although his expression betrayed none of his thoughts. He did not acknowledge Arthur's presence, despite being aware of his scent.

Arthur allowed his omega some distance, knowing Francis would lash out at him if he tried to touch him or comfort him. It was very hard to see him in such distress and not be able to comfort him, but Francis didn't want his alpha near him right now.

"How long have you been out here, darling?" Arthur began softly, not wanting to spook him, but Francis just continued to stare out at the lake.

When it became apparent that Francis was not going to answer him, Arthur nibbled his lower lip. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, noting that Francis had nothing covering his legs, head or hands.

" _Non._ " Came the sharp response. Francis' tone was short but adamant, not allowing Arthur to have any room for doubt.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not wanting to leave Francis alone in his grieving state.

"What are you doing out here?" he probed gently, not wanting to irk his omega as it broke a piece of his heart every time Francis lashed out at him.

The omega's jaw tensed, and he glared out at the lake, pulling his coat around him more. "I could not be in that room another second."

Francis' chambers had become drenched in painful memories, and he trembled a little as he whispered, more to himself than to Arthur.

"Every time I wake up, I think that the bedsheets will be soaked with blood…I can't look at myself in the mirror because if I see that scar…" the omega's voice faltered and he trailed off, his hand hovering over his belly, but then he retracted it as if it would hurt to touch where his pups had once been.

Arthur said nothing, truly not knowing what he could say to make everything better. There were no words.

After a moment, Francis found the strength to continue, his voice barely above a harsh whisper. "I-If I see that scar…I'll be reminded of how my pups are g-gone…"

He let out a pitiful whimper of deep grief that made Arthur's heart ache, and the alpha approached, gently resting a hand on Francis' shoulder.

As soon as Arthur made contact, the omega wrenched away from him, scrambling away from his alpha and baring his fangs.

" _Don't touch me_!"

Arthur flinched back, shocked by how Francis had been so desperate to move out of his grasp. "I – forgive me, poppet…I was only trying to – "

"I don't need you to do anything!" Francis glared at him, a hatred in his eyes that Arthur had not seen there before, not even when he had first bought him. The omega lowered his gaze, pulling his coat around him again. "You've done enough."

"I just want to help you…" Arthur pleaded meekly, stiffening as Francis lashed out.

"Help me?" his voice was shrill with anger and almost hysteria, reflecting how broken this poor omega was. "By selling my pups? By taking them away from me and forcing me to produce more for you?!"

Francis' scent was thick with distress and anger, and Arthur had to fight his basic instincts to scoop the omega up, as he knew Francis would hate him for it.

"Love, I didn't have a choice." He said as calmly as he could, trying to keep his voice level but Francis' words were stabbing at his heart that was already vulnerable with his own grief.

"Of course you did! And you chose your business and your money over your family!" Francis spat, the bite in his tone making Arthur flinch. He had never been intimidated by an omega before, but now Francis was making the alpha hang his head in submission.

"I-I was doing it for you – " Arthur begged, trying to placate his omega, but Francis just turned back to the lake, hugging his knees and curling up defensively.

"Leave me alone." He growled, his tone and body language now closed off to his alpha.

Admitting defeat, Arthur sighed and took off his own coat, carefully placing it next to his omega. "I don't want you to get cold."

He said this softly, before turning to retreat back to the mansion, however Francis calling his name made his movements halt instantly.

"Arthur."

There was nothing affectionate about the way he said it, and the alpha turned to face Francis again, somewhat apprehensively. "Yes, my dear?"

Francis' expression was as sharp and unyielding as stone, as he stared hard at the half-frozen lake, and Arthur was sure that the mere ferocity of his gaze alone would be enough to crack the ice forming over the body of water.

"When I go into heat, I don't want you to mate me. If you touch me, I'll never forgive you." The omega's words were blunt and left no room for gentle persuasion, and Arthur felt his heart form another crack from the force of those words.

The alpha could summon no words in response, only lowering his gaze and trudging mournfully back to the mansion, knowing that the omega he had fallen in love with would not let him anywhere near him.

XxX

The light of the fire flickered attractively, being reflected in the emerald gaze of the alpha who seemed transfixed on the fireplace. Arthur sat in the library, an open book in one hand but he had not glanced his eyes over the pages in at least half an hour.

Francis was in heat, and even though he had distanced himself to the other side of the house and tried to engross himself in a nice book, the meek sound of Francis begging for his touch and his love was as clear to the alpha's ears as if he was in the room with him.

It was so hard to ignore it, and as Arthur stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, all he wanted to do was go to Francis, to hold him and to satisfy every need his omega had. But he couldn't.

Francis would never forgive him if he did.

Sighing and shifting on the sofa he was stretched out on, Arthur tore his gaze away from the fire, training his eyes back on his book. He had flipped through three pages before realising that he couldn't recall a single word he had read, and he snapped the book closed in irritation, passing a hand over his face.

Francis' mewls and soft, half-muffled whines were tearing into Arthur's very soul, it seemed, and the alpha couldn't resist the urge to help, even a little. He knew he couldn't get close to Francis, because he would become overwhelmed with lust and would mate Francis despite the omega's previous wishes.

But he could at least give Francis something to help ease his urges in the throes of his heat.

Summoning Nanny Smith, Arthur shrugged off his jacket and his shirt, and he was not fazed when the beta nanny entered, nor was she as by now she had become used to the spontaneous actions of the alpha.

"Would you give these to Number Two, and some extra scent blankets?" Arthur explained, holding out the shirt and the jacket to her.

Nanny Smith regarded the articles of clothing that bore Arthur's scent, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you not joining him for his heat, sir?"

Arthur hesitated, and straightened up. "His miscarriage was only two months ago. I want him to be fully recovered before I mate him again."

Nanny Smith's expression showed she was not convinced at all, but she gave a nod and took Arthur's clothes up to Francis, tossing them into the heat room and not bothering to see if the omega accepted the clothes before closing the door harshly behind her again.

XxX

Francis' four-day heat had felt like a century of utter torture, every inch of him had craved his alpha, but Arthur had respected his wishes and remained distant. Francis hated that Arthur had neglected him, but he knew that Arthur was only doing what Francis had told him to do.

It had been three weeks since his last heat, which meant another one was due in one week, and he didn't know if he had the strength to go through it without his alpha for a second time. But he couldn't get pregnant again – if he lost his pups for a second time, he wouldn't be able to take it. He was so scared of something happening to them, of somehow losing them and not being able to ever forgive himself.

Francis barely heard the soft knock at his bedroom door, and his head snapped up from his embroidery that he was more staring at than stitching, seeing Arthur enter the room.

Arthur had hardly come near him since his last heat, as if fearing that the deprivation of a mating session would lead to an uncontrollable lust at the next sighting of his omega. But now the alpha stood somewhat defeated, heaving a sigh.

"Your next heat is in a week." He clarified what Francis already knew, and the omega half-heartedly placed a few more stitches into his embroidery, suddenly more interested in the cloth and thread than in what Arthur had to say.

" _Oui._ " Was all he gave by means of a response, and Arthur ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair, sighing.

"Will you let me mate you then?" he asked gingerly, somewhat exasperated.

Francis only glared at him in response, giving him a firm answer without speaking a word.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his forefinger, stressed at Francis' disobedience as it made everything so much more difficult.

"Darling, I know you're still grieving – I am too… - but we had an arrangement where you agreed to keep producing pups for me." Arthur was trying to put it as tenderly as he could, but clearly the eggshells he was stepping on had smashed to pieces under his feet.

"After all this time, I am still just a pup-producing machine for you?!" Francis snapped, clenching his embroidery so hard that the wood making the cloth taught splintered.

"You know you mean far more than that to me, but the business – "

"Screw the business." Francis growled out, his anger and grief getting the better of him. "Screw the Kirkland name! I will never give you any more pups to be whisked away and sold off like property!"

Arthur was trying to keep his own temper under wraps, but having Francis be so blatantly disobedient and disrespectful towards him wounded his pride. Against his better judgement, Arthur's own anger began to flare.

"My business is the only reason you are here, instead of rotting away in the Home!" Arthur raised his voice, thundering across the room in a way that would have evoked fear in most omegas. But not Francis.

Arthur raised his voice, and Francis raised his own in retaliation.

"I would rather be in the Home letting ugly alphas ogle me, than spend another minute with you!" the omega shouted, throwing his embroidery on the floor.

Arthur faltered slightly at this, backing down a little. "You don't mean that…"

But Francis was riled up, and his temper became worse than Arthur's all in an instant. "I wish I'd never met you! I wish I'd died in that cell so that you never could have purchased me!"

The alpha took a step towards Francis, intending to calm him down, but as he tried to grasp Francis' shoulders, the omega flinched back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Francis screamed, and Arthur felt a sharp sting on his right cheek.

Blinking, the alpha realised he had been slapped. His own omega had struck him.

That was the last straw.

Arthur didn't lash out. He didn't yell, he didn't break anything. What came was far worse.

There was a fierce rage in his eyes as he went to Francis' wardrobe, throwing clothes aside until he found a little brown suitcase, and he tossed it on the bed.

"Pack your things. I'm sending you back to the Home." He growled.

Francis stood where he was, still in shock at his own action and he stared at his hands, feeling such remorse for striking his alpha, but he let out a sudden whimper as Arthur turned to leave the room.

" _N-Non_ …!" he croaked, rushing towards the door to try and stop Arthur from leaving, but the door slammed and locked in his face.

Francis sank down to the floor, letting out a heartbroken howl of anguish, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was a very dramatic chapter. It gets worse, I promise.**

 **So, what do you think of Francis being so cruel and standoffish towards Arthur?**

 **And what about Arthur sending him back to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Love you all x**


	27. A Familiar Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter has mentions of sexual abuse just to warn you x**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Rain hammered against the windows as three figures stood in the front hall. Nanny Smith was assisting Francis with his coat, feigning ignorance towards the omega's thunderous expression. Arthur was doing all he could to avoid his omega's glare, already feeling the guilt at the decision he had made, but being a stubborn, Kirkland alpha, Arthur refused to remedy it.

The chauffeur honked the car horn to let the trio know that they were ready to go, and Nanny Smith escorted Francis out first, providing a cushion for the car seat and then handing the suitcases to the waiting chauffeur who loaded them into the boot.

Arthur took his seat in the back beside Francis, clearing his throat awkwardly and glancing at the omega. Francis was glaring at his reflection in the car window, his hands clenched into fists in his lap, his posture stiff and unforgiving.

He had not uttered a word all morning, and when Nanny Smith had come to pack his bags, Francis had not fought her. He had only sat on his bed in much the same posture he was sitting in now, staring at the wall with only his eyes betraying the heartbreak he felt.

Arthur's gut churned with guilt, but to back out now would mean acknowledging that he had feelings for Francis in front of Nanny Smith and the rest of his household. He couldn't do that; especially not when he had already had Adel threatening Francis.

So the two sat silently, and Arthur watched as Nanny Smith got into the car beside the chauffeur, leaving the alpha and his omega alone in the back of the car as they set off.

It was over an hour-long journey to the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas, and Arthur had never had a problem with the time it took before. But now every second was painful; Francis' faint scent of distress that he was trying so hard to conceal was painful to Arthur – even the incessant onslaught of rain against the car windows was stifling to Arthur. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Winding down the window just a tad so that he wouldn't get too wet, Arthur took a deep, almost desperate breath, drowning in the tension between himself and his omega. He caught a stronger scent of Francis' distress as he did, and subconsciously began to secrete a comforting scent in response, his urge to wrap his arms around the omega only heightened when he glanced over and saw him trembling.

But almost as soon as the alpha scent began to drift across the backseat, Francis let out a growl. " _Don't_." he snapped quickly, and Arthur almost physically recoiled at the biting tone.

"Francis…" Arthur began, trying to pacify him, but Francis only turned away, glaring out of the window again and clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles went white.

The alpha sighed, reading Francis' closed off body language and giving up on trying to converse with him. He knew he had lost the trust and love of his beautiful omega, and he cared too much about his own pride to try and amend it.

The French omega stared at his own reflection in the car window, his scent of distress becoming palpable as the grey, run-down building came into view. Francis had only seen it from the outside a handful of times, but the thought of the interior made him sick to his stomach.

The chauffeur pulled up outside the front of the building, signalling that they had arrived, and Francis felt suddenly numb. His alpha whom he still loved deeply, no longer even cared about him.

He didn't love him anymore.

He had grown tired of him simply because Francis wouldn't let Arthur mate him.

He really was nothing more than a 'business asset', like Arthur had called him all that time ago.

Francis felt the dull throb of resignation pump through him, enhancing the nausea and making him feel almost dizzy with the realisation of his shattering reality.

This was it.

Arthur was done with him.

He barely noticed that the car was emptying, and Nanny Smith opened the door for him. When he failed to respond, the beta nanny furrowed her brows and gripped his arm, hauling the omega out of the car firmly.

Arthur was pressing the buzzer on the door, showing his face to the security camera so that they would be let in. After all, he was their best customer.

Francis felt all his strength leave him as the door opened, and he glimpsed that same dark, intimidating interior that had concealed all manner of abuse and mistreatment. His legs buckled under him and the only sound he uttered was a soft, pitiful whine, like a dog that had given up all hope.

Nanny Smith caught the omega as he collapsed, and she hauled him up again with a sigh of irritation, wanting to be done with the French omega's dramatics already.

Arthur glanced back, fighting the urge to go to him as he saw Francis struggling to regain his footing. But Francis hadn't wanted his help before, surely now he would only snap at him again.

So instead the alpha turned, leading the rest of the trio into the dark and foreboding building.

XxX

Francis trembled as he was stripped of his nice, familiar tunic, hugging himself as the Home orderlies manhandled him into a plain white tunic that was itchy and stained, barely pausing to glance at the healing scar across Francis' belly – something he could still barely bring himself to look at.

He couldn't stop trembling even as he heard Arthur's muffled voice from the next room, probably negotiating a price for putting the omega back in the Home. Francis glared at the wall where Arthur's voice came from the other side, hating the alpha more than he ever had before.

Alpha mates were not supposed to just give up on their omegas in their time of need. Francis was still grieving, but Arthur didn't seem to give a fuck about it.

He flinched as one of the orderlies unsubtly copped a feel of his inner thigh, smirking at the omega's response. Although most of the orderlies were beta, to 'protect' the omegas, many of them were abusive and loved to make the omegas in their charge miserable.

Francis glared at the orderly, but he knew better than to fight them. Lashing out at an orderly would mean getting locked in isolation, with the pretend reason being that the omega wasn't a risk to himself, but the omega would be placed in a straitjacket with the straps done up so tightly they couldn't feel their arms. They were severely neglected or sexually abused, and everyone turned a blind eye, feigning ignorance towards the treatment.

So Francis just stood there, trying to ignore the wandering hands of the orderly and turning his gaze away from the other one who sneered at him, watching the display.

He fought the urge to let out a sorrowful whine though, his heart completely in pieces as his alpha had abandoned him to this fate.

XxX

"I want to make it clear that my omega is not for sale." Arthur stated sternly, having sent Nanny Smith to wait with the chauffeur whilst he spoke with the beta orderly at the desk. "I simply want to keep him here for one day, to make sure he learns his lesson."

The orderly looked at him in confusion. "Why d'you want to do something like that? I can show you some mighty pretty omegas that I'm sure will satisfy you, sir."

"I'm not interested in any other omega you have here. I want him well looked after. I want him cleaned and fed properly, and if I find so much as a mark on him when I come to get him, I shall take my future business elsewhere." Arthur instructed, a low growl underlying his tone to emphasise how adamant he was about this.

He couldn't just leave Francis here permanently, but part of him hoped that after one day here, his omega would realise how much nicer it was living with Arthur as his alpha. It was a somewhat selfish plan, admittedly, but Arthur was desperate. He had no idea how else to get through to his favourite omega.

The orderly nodded, looking somewhat bored with the conversation until Arthur produced a hefty bag of coins, dumping it on the desk.

"I will pay you the rest when I am satisfied my omega has not been harmed."

"Yeah, sure." The orderly commented, opening the bag and greedily grabbing at the coins. "We'll take good care of him, sir."

Arthur nodded, seeming satisfied by this for now, and he went into the next room, where Francis stood trembling in nothing but a stained tunic. The alpha was displeased, but he had to make this experience as real as possible for Francis. A stained tunic would have to make do for one day.

Francis met his gaze, before lowering his head in defiance more than submission, not wanting to look at him.

Arthur sighed, coming over and trying to touch his cheek, but Francis batted his hand away harshly.

"Francis…" Arthur settled with standing in front of him, unable to help secreting a comforting scent, and although Francis turned his head away, he seemed to move a little nearer to receive it.

"I have to leave now. When you are ready to accept me as your alpha again, you may return to my household…one of the orderlies will contact me if you decide this." Arthur said calmly, not telling Francis that he fully intended to come and get him the very next day.

The French omega did not respond, glaring at the wall defiantly. He would not give Arthur a response, not even trusting his voice not to crack if he spoke.

Arthur waited for a long moment, before sighing defeatedly, having hoped that Francis would have just turned around and asked to be brought back home, but the omega did not utter a word.

With the omega's definite dismissal of him, Arthur reluctantly left the room, allowing the orderlies back inside to escort Francis to his cell. He couldn't bear to watch, though, as Francis began whimpering in fear and sadness, and he turned to go to him, but he was stopped by another orderly.

Arthur sighed in resignation, hoping that Francis would be alright for just one day, although he already had regrets about this idea.

Getting back into the car, the alpha was silent and contemplative the entire way back to the mansion. He locked himself in Francis' chambers, lying on his bed and inhaling the soft omega scent from his pillows.

He already missed him.

XxX

Francis curled up in the corner of his cell, trembling and whimpering as quietly as he could. If the orderlies heard, they would come and strike him for making noise. The air around him was thick with the scent of distressed omegas, and it made him want to vomit. He could hear screaming and moaning and whining all around him, but the orderlies seemed to relish it. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of joining the cacophony of misery.

The moans suddenly got louder and Francis began to smell the faint presence of an alpha, though he couldn't sense much past all the omega scents. So he just curled up tighter, hugging his legs and hoping he would go unseen by the alpha.

Footsteps approached, and a harsh, low growl of a voice enquired about an omega in the cell next to his own. Francis trembled, his own scent of distress now becoming palpable as he was so very afraid.

The alpha cut off his own sentence, striding to the next cell along as he smelled a familiar and enticing scent.

Francis froze, realising the alpha was now stood outside his cell, and he peered through his hair timidly, letting out an involuntary shiver as he recognised the alpha.

Cold, sharp blue eyes penetrated the cell, seeming to violate every inch of Francis as the alpha smirked, turning his blonde head to the orderly.

"What is Arthur Kirkland's omega doing here?" Adel Beilshmidt queried, turning back to watch Francis with a predatory hunger in his eyes.

The orderly escorting him shrugged. "He said he wanted to keep him here until tomorrow – just to learn his lesson."

"Well, I was on my way to see how he was getting along, but I no longer need to, now..." Adel gave a soft hum, gesturing for the orderly to unlock the cell.

The orderly hesitated, but one look from the Germanic alpha had him fumbling for the keys. Clumsily, the door was opened, and Adel strode inside, standing in front of Francis.

The French omega scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall, and his strong scent of panic began to flood the cell.

Adel liked it.

The alpha smirked, gripping Francis' face and forcing him to meet his gaze. "He couldn't break you, could he?"

The underlying growl made Francis quiver in terror, and he didn't trust himself to speak, only letting out a whimper of fear.

Adel only grinned, showing his sharp canines. He didn't look at the orderly as he spoke to him, still staring hungrily at Francis. "Have him cleaned and packed – Ill take him."

"B-But Mr Kirkland said – "

"Whatever he is paying you, I shall triple." Adel barked, silencing the orderly. It was a lot of money he was offering, and so the orderly did as Adel bid, summoning two orderlies to take Francis away and get him ready.

Adel watched him go with a smirk.

"That one needs a strong alpha to put him in his place…" he mused, a wolfish grin stretching his usually reserved features, as he thought of all the things he was going to do to that pretty omega.

* * *

 **A/N: Hiii! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a defence!**

 **I just moved into a new flat and I have no WiFi! And I won't have any for two weeks, so I'm afraid I won't be able to update in this time. I wanted to get this one out though to let you guys know what was going on, so I made a special trip to the library just to upload this!**

 **But anyway, what do you think about Arthur sending Francis to the Home? And even worse, what is going to happen now that Adel has Francis? And what will Arthur do when he finds out his favourite omega has been taken away?**

 **Please review and let me know! As always, I really value your opinions and it motivates me to write more!**

 **Love you all x**


	28. Predator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: This chapter has slight mentions and implications of a rape, it doesn't actually get to that point but I just wanted to warn people in advance x**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Francis let out a yelp as he was scrubbed so hard his skin was raw and red, as the orderlies bathed him and made him presentable to be taken home with Adel. Fear gripped him so tightly that he couldn't fight, he couldn't try to run. There was nowhere to go, for there were three orderlies supervising him, and another at the door. Not to mention Adel would be somewhere just waiting for Francis to disobey him so that he would be able to punish him.

The thought of being in Adel's clutches made Francis want to vomit, and his mind screamed with terrifying thoughts of what the alpha was going to do to him. He did not even notice the orderlies hoisting him out of the bath, towelling him off roughly with a harsh cloth and puppeting him into something that Adel had brought for him to change into: a simple black piece of cloth that was tied loosely around him, far too short to modestly cover him and he felt far too exposed. He was not allowed any undergarments, and his shoulders, back and thighs were bare and available for the alpha to leer at lustfully.

Francis felt vile in his own skin as he saw how the orderlies ogled him, knowing it would be far worse when Adel saw him, and he began trembling again, unable to help the raw, undiluted fear that he felt in returning to the Germanic alpha's presence.

He let out a whimper of refusal as he was dragged from the room and into the front lobby, where Adel and his chauffeur were waiting with Francis' suitcases.

As soon as Adel's icy gaze landed on him, the French omega felt like he was going to faint from how terrified he was. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move.

Adel stared at him, a subtle grin dancing over his thin lips as he allowed his gaze to travel invasively over the omega's scantily-clad body, looking like he wanted to pounce on him then and there.

Francis lowered h is gaze submissively, not wanting to provoke the alpha's lust by meeting his gaze or being defiant. That was exactly what Adel wanted him to do. So he could break him.

The alpha's smirk lasted as he gestured for the chauffeur to take Francis' bags to the car – more of a formality than anything else as Francis would, from now on, only be wearing the black cloth or nothing at all. He would have no need for the clothes Arthur had given him.

"Come." Adel instructed in a tone that left no room for defiance, yet as the alpha stared at him, Francis felt the instinct of flight course through him, and he began to struggle as the orderlies seized him.

"Non!" He cried out, trying to be free of them, but their grip was harsh and they pushed him forward, into Adel's strong and unyielding iron embrace.

"Now, now…" the alpha pressed his face to Francis' hair, mumbling the words against his ear in a low purr that made Francis tremble even more. "We wouldn't want to mark that pretty skin so soon, would we?"

Francis let out a whimper of fear, and as his scent began to show it, Adel dipped his head and inhaled the scent by pressing his nose to the crook of Francis' neck. The alpha let out an almost imperceptible groan, relishing in the omega's terror and gripping him tighter around his torso, ceasing Francis' trembling because his grip was so strong.

The omega squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Adel come so close, almost wanting to believe it was Arthur, but he could never akin his beloved alpha to this monstrosity.

He did not fight as Adel led him out to the car, one arm very firmly around Francis' waist. He winced as the chauffeur tossed Francis' bags carelessly into the boot of the car, before opening the door for the two passengers.

Adel gestured for Francis to get in first, and smirked as he watched how the omega slid into the car, eyeing his exposed thighs and sliding in next to him, far too close.

The French omega flinched as he felt Adel's rough hand firmly grip his inner thigh, and he tried to squirm away. But there was nowhere to run to, and the alpha only tightened his grip enough so that the delicate skin of Francis' thigh would bruise.

Francis bit back a whimper, turning his head to stare out of the window and just praying that Adel was not as ruthless as his reputation made him out to be. But he knew that was a foolish hope…

XxX

"Come along, my darlings. Put your coats on – that's it." Arthur encouraged, getting the pups ready himself as he knew Nanny Smith would not approve, and he was in no mood to deal with her today.

His night had been restless and the alpha had spent the whole time thinking about Francis, wishing he hadn't sent him away, but reassuring himself that it was only for the one night. Once Francis was back home, Arthur was going to spoil him with gifts, affection and apologies, letting his omega know how much he loved him.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked brashly, standing ready in his coat and smart clothes, whilst Arthur puppeted Matthew's arms into his puffy coat gently.

"We're going to go get your Papa, loves." Arthur reassured, and both pups seemed excited at the prospect.

"Where is he?" Matthew enquired, looking up at Arthur with such innocent violet eyes, and the alpha was so thankful that he hadn't been taken away by Adel. The young pup was so sweet and vulnerable, and Arthur couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him.

"He's…at the hospital. He was feeling a bit poorly, but he's all better now~" Arthur lied, knowing he couldn't tell his pups the truth. They were too young to understand, and the alpha wanted to preserve their innocence for as long as possible.

"Be sure to give your Papa lots of cuddles when you see him, alright?" Arthur reminded, making the pups nod emphatically. Alfred grinned.

"I'm gonna show him the picture I drew!" he declared proudly, having the piece of paper in his hand and waving it about like a flag.

"I'm sure he would love to see it~" Arthur commented, smiling at the alpha pup's enthusiasm and buttoning up Matthew's coat attentively.

"I want to show Papa my picture too…" the omega pup said more softly, but Arthur was close enough to hear him and he nodded.

"I'll keep a hold of them for you so that they don't get crinkled." The alpha appeased, collecting the two drawings from the pups and tucking them into the inside breast pocket of his suit jacket, knowing that Francis would be so happy to see that the pups missed him.

"Okay, Daddy~" Alfred chimed as he handed over his paper, before charging around the nursery, being powered by his seemingly endless energy supply.

The pups were both growing into their bodies a little better now, and they were even displaying subtle scents. Both were a mix of Francis and Arthur's scents, leaving no doubt of whose pups they were, but Matthew's was sweeter, a lot like Francis', and Alfred's was prouder like Arthur's. It made him very proud to know that his pups were growing up, and for once Arthur realised that he wasn't interested in their growth for auction purposes. He really wanted to see them grow up into a strong, fine alpha and a beautiful omega, because he loved them. He hoped Matthew would grow to be as beautiful as his Papa, but then that would mean that other alphas would be interested, and the thought made Arthur bristle with overprotectiveness.

Shaking his head slightly to bring himself back out of his thoughts, he saw Matthew looking up at him expectantly, as if he had asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Ah, sorry poppet. Did you say something?" the alpha leaned down, brushing Matthew's fine blonde hair out of his eyes.

The omega pup blushed, nodding a little. "Can we go see Papa now?" he repeated softly, fiddling with the done-up buttons on his coat.

"Of course we can." Arthur promised, taking one hand each of his pups, and leading them out of the nursery, making sure they got down the stairs safely before taking them out to the waiting car.

The rain was drizzling today, the kind that got you soaked even thought it was nothing more than a moist air. Arthur opened the door for the pups, supervising them as they clambered inside excitedly; it was their first time being in a car.

"That's it – put your seatbelts on…" Arthur parented, making sure both pups were strapped in safely before sliding in next to them. He was not taking a beta nanny with him this time, keeping the passenger seat free for himself to sit in once they retrieved Francis. His omega would want to sit with his pups.

Alfred kicked his legs in sheer excitement, being sat in the middle whilst Matthew got to peer curiously out of the window, his little fingers still fidgeting nervously as the car began to move.

Arthur smiled at them, only hoping that Francis would be happy that he had brought the pups along to welcome him back home.

XxX

Arthur instructed the chauffeur to wait with the pups while he went inside, reassuring Alfred and Matthew that he was going to get their Papa and bring him back home. The pups obediently waited in the car, still strapped in, and Arthur hoped they would behave themselves as he went inside.

The orderly at the reception desk instantly seemed rather fidgety and nervous as soon as he saw Arthur, and he busied himself with tidying papers, pretending not to notice the alpha.

Arthur furrowed his brows slightly at the not-so-subtle reaction to his presence, and he approached the desk with authority. "Good morning. I've come to retrieve my omega."

The orderly looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he scratched the back of his head anxiously. "Y-Your omega, sir?"

The alpha was beginning to become unnerved by the orderly feigning ignorance, and he frowned. "Yes. Blonde hair, blue eyes – incredibly attractive." He described, a small smile of fondness dancing over his lips as he thought of Francis. But he continued with a more assertive tone. "I brought him here yesterday to stay overnight. I was very clear that I would be collecting him in the morning."

"Ah – yes, of course, sir." The orderly shifted in his seat, fidgeting with some paperwork that was completely unnecessary to the situation.

"What is the problem?" Arthur asked in slight irritation, not wanting to be separated form his omega any longer than he had to be. He really missed him: his scent; his beautiful smile; his tender touch. God, he wanted Francis back.

"Ah, there may have been some sort of…uh…m-mix-up, sir." The orderly began, scraping his chair back slightly to distance himself from the alpha.

"What do you mean 'mix-up'?" Arthur queried, trying to maintain his composure, but this orderly was testing his patience.

The orderly tried a new tactic, clearing his throat. "W-We have a whole range of new, very pretty omegas you can look at, sir – "

"I have no interest in any other omegas. Where is Francis?" Arthur demanded, a low growl underlying his tone as he leaned over the desk slightly, intimidating the orderly.

"H-He was sold, sir…The alpha offered a very good price – "

"I told you he was _not_ for sale!" Arthur snapped, reaching over the desk and grabbing the orderly's shirt, hauling him out of his chair with his alpha strength.

Baring his teeth in aggression, Arthur snarled. "Who bought him?"

"W-We have a confidentiality policy, sir – " the orderly cut himself off with a yelp as Arthur half-turned, slamming his back against the desk.

" _Who bought him?!"_ the alpha repeated, slamming him into the desk again so hard that the metal desk had a significant dent in it.

"L-Lord Beilshmidt!" the beta orderly cried out as a horrible snapping sound was heard, and Arthur knew he had probably broken something of the orderly's, but he didn't care.

The mention of the Germanic alpha made Arthur's blood boil, and the mere thought of Adel with his hands all over _his_ Francis caused Arthur's temper to finally unleash. He let out a shriek of rage, throwing the orderly against the far wall so hard that the beta crumpled to the floor, being wise enough to stay where he was.

All Arthur could see was red, and he stormed to the door, wrenching it off its hinges and tossing it against the concrete stairs. The chauffeur was smoking a cigarette against the far wall, and the pups were still strapped in the car. Without waiting for the chauffeur to see him, Arthur rushed around to the driver's side of the car, getting in and turning on the engine.

By the time the chauffeur realised what was happening, the car was already screeching down the drive and out of sight.

XxX

Francis was sat on a large, king-sized bed, made immaculately by the servants that Adel had. He had been sent straight to the alpha's bedchambers and had been instructed to wait whilst the alpha attended to some business matters.

He was terrified to his core, and he had already tried the windows and the door. The door was locked, and the windows were unlocked, but the bedroom was too high up to be able to climb out and down the side of the mansion. This was only Adel's temporary residence in England, and they would be travelling back to Germany a day later, but the mansion was still magnificent – at least, from what Francis had seen of it, this was the opinion that he had formed.

The French omega had tears staining his cheeks, as he waited reluctantly, dreading the presence of Adel, as he knew the alpha would want to mate him. Mating an omega outside of a heat could be an incredibly painful and traumatic experience for the omega, and it was something that Arthur had promised he would never do. But Adel was different – he didn't care about the comfort and safety of his omegas; and he wanted to claim Francis and become his new alpha-mate.

The thought made him want to vomit, and the omega shook in pure fear as he sat on the bed, not knowing what else he could do. He wanted Arthur, he wished for his alpha more than anything in the world, but Arthur had sent him away. His alpha didn't want him anymore, and this was to be Francis' fate now.

Francis let out a whimper of fear as he heard footsteps approaching the bedchambers, and he scrambled off the bed, pressing himself into the back corner of the room to get as far away from the door as possible.

The door was unlocked and opened, and Adel stood in the doorway, a terrifying predatory glint in his usually unreadable ice-blue eyes. Seeing the omega trembling in the corner, the alpha gave a small smirk, looking him over.

"Come here." He commanded, but Francis couldn't move, frozen in fear.

Frowning, Adel approached the omega and stood in front of him, not holding him in place, as he reached to undo the piece of black cloth that served as Francis' only clothing.

" _Non_...!" Francis batted Adel's hand away, not wanting to be so exposed for the alpha, but he realised his mistake instantly when Adel's expression darkened, and he felt a harsh hand contact with his face just above his right cheek, making him gasp and cry out, his eye feeling like it was going to explode out of the socket.

He was so stunned by being struck that he didn't register Adel throwing him onto the bed, letting out a growl as he ripped the cloth off him. Francis screamed out as the alpha climbed over him, pinning him down with rough hands that gripped his wrists so hard that they bruised.

" _Non_! Get off me!" Francis screamed out, struggling under the alpha, but he saw in Adel's eyes that the alpha was relishing watching Francis fight against him. He was enjoying this!

"You bastard!" Francis shrieked, receiving another blow to his face that made his head snap to the left painfully.

His vision went blurry and tinted red, and he didn't realise at first that he was bleeding. He stopped fighting, not fully aware that he had stilled, as his vision began to darken.

He didn't hear the door bursting open for a second time.

He wasn't aware of the familiar scent in the room.

He blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh cliffhanger because I'm nasty!**

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Will Adel mate Francis? Will Francis be saved? Will Arthur be PISSED?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen from here!**

 **Your reviews mean so much to me and I'm trying to update as often as I can, considering I still don't have wifi, so please bear with me.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Love you all x**


	29. Wild Animal (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **WARNING: this chapter has strong violence, gore and character death, as well as mentions of rape! Please, if this will offend or trigger you, please do NOT read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"Daddy, where's Papa?" came a barely audible voice from the backseat, as Arthur drove as quickly as he could whilst still being safe, knowing where Adel's English residence was and he was desperate to get to Francis before the horrid alpha could touch him.

Arthur was so focused on envisioning what he was going to do to Adel when he finally got his hands on him, that he didn't even hear little Matthew's innocent question.

Alfred swung his legs, seeing his alpha-father's stern expression and his tight grip on the steering wheel, and noticing that Matthew was pouting at being ignored, decided to repeat the question louder.

"Where's Papa?" Alfred asked a lot louder than his brother had, more curious than distressed as he wasn't as good as Matthew was at picking up on scents yet. Arthur's scent of barely-contained aggression, guilt, anger and worry was making Matthew whimper a little in distress, as even though he was still young, omegas could begin picking up on scents from a very early age.

In the olden days, an omega who could pick up on scents and who would begin producing their own scent would be deemed old enough to mate, and this resulted in omegas as young as eight being claimed by alphas. Nowadays, there were far more rules and laws to do with this, as the omega mortality rate had been incredibly high and omegas had almost died out as a result of unsuccessful pregnancies and omegas being mated too early. Now, it was illegal for an omega to be mated until they were eighteen, or sixteen with the consent of both of the pup's parents. But their ability to pick up on scents, especially alpha ones was still impeccable.

Alfred, however, remained oblivious to both his father's and brother's distress, and he continued to swing his little legs idly, getting a bit restless with being stuck in his car seat.

Arthur glanced at his pups through the rear-view mirror, realising they were probably scared and confused, and he let out a breath, making a conscious effort to reign in his scent and not give his emotions away so easily. "We're going to get him, Alfred. Your Papa was supposed to be in the hospital – where we just were – but they had to move him."

He didn't feel bad lying to his pups. It was far better than the truth: that Francis was in the clutches of the most vile and despicable alpha around. What Adel was planning to do with Francis – well, Arthur couldn't stand the thought even though he knew exactly what the alpha had planned. Francis was a gorgeous, still fertile omega with a defiant streak. Adel was going to rape him until the omega broke down completely and submitted to him entirely.

Arthur was going to kill him before he would ever let that happen.

He would tear out Adel's throat if so much as a single bruise was found on Francis' beautiful, flawless skin.

He was going to pay for this.

XxX

The drive was long, and despite Arthur's efforts to get there as soon as possible, he had to stop a couple of times because dear Matthew was feeling very ill due to being in a car for the first time. Dealing with a vomiting omega pup who was crying for his omega-father was very difficult for Arthur, but he did his best to clean the pup up, and gave him some water and some tiny mints to suck on to make the bad taste go away, and to give him something to focus on. Despite Alfred being fine, the alpha pup had kicked up a fuss that his brother got sweets and he didn't, so Arthur gave him some too.

Now, both pups were asleep, having exhausted themselves by staying up all day, and Arthur's blood began to boil as Adel's residence came into view. There was no gate, only a long, winding shingle drive up to the house, and Arthur did not hesitate to speed up the drive as carefully as he could. He turned the engine off, glancing back at the pups. He didn't want to leave them, but there was no way he was risking taking them inside.

Either way, he had to put his pups at risk, so with a sigh, Arthur got out of the car, closing the door softly and locking it so that at least no one could get to his pups.

The distant sound of screaming made Arthur's head snap up, and he saw at the top of one of the towers of the mansion, a light was on and he determined that this was where the screams came from.

"Francis…" he uttered, before leaping into action, forcing his way through the front door and pushing past the stunned butler that had been coming to answer the door since he heard the car pulling up.

"Uh – Sir! Lord Beilshmidt is busy right now – " the butler tried to stop Arthur, but the alpha turned and grabbed the beta butler by the shoulders, throwing him against the opposite wall where he crumpled in a heap.

Nothing would stop him from getting to his beloved omega.

"… _Non, get off me_ …!" the sound of Francis' terrified voice echoed down the staircase, and Arthur took the stairs two at a time, panting heavily but fuelled with the rush of adrenaline he now felt.

" _You bastard_!"

Arthur widened his eyes as he reached a corridor, sprinting down it. As he reached the room he heard the sickening sound of Adel striking Francis, hard, and he snapped.

Bursting into the room, it did not take long for Arthur to survey the scene before him. Francis was on the bed, naked and unconscious, his head turned sharply to the side and his cheek red and raw.

Adel was leaning over him, undoing his belt and getting ready to mate Francis, but he turned in shock as Arthur burst in.

"Arthur – what the hell are you doing here?!" Adel demanded angrily, but Arthur didn't reply.

His emerald eyes turned much darker; his fangs bared as he let his animalistic, primitive urges take over completely.

Adel was bigger and stronger than Arthur, but Arthur had Francis to fight for.

The English alpha let out an enraged growl, lunging at Adel and tackling him off the bed and away from Francis.

Adel grunted as he was knocked to the floor, but quickly began to fight back against Arthur's attack. The two were wild animals fighting over a mate, and Arthur clawed and punched, only seeing red and wanting to rip this alpha apart.

Adel snarled at him, lifting his leg and kicking the smaller alpha off him. Arthur landed on his back, momentarily winded, but it was enough time for Adel to gain the upper hand, pouncing on top of Arthur and gripping his throat with his bare, strong hands.

His grip was merciless, and Arthur clawed at Adel's face to get him to stop, but it was no use. Beginning to suffocate, Arthur tried in vain to struggle, but his world was becoming darker, and his limbs were getting heavier.

Francis slowly came to, his vision still blurry for a moment and he turned his head, feeling a sharp pain in his skull at the action. He remembered Adel hitting him, and suddenly the strong scent of two aggressive alphas hit him full force, and for a moment it was like he was back in that forest, watching Antonio get ripped to shreds.

He sat up, alert and terrified, and saw Arthur on the floor, almost dead, with Adel strangling him. Instinct told him to run, but he couldn't leave Arthur to die. Arthur had come for him. Arthur could have left him to be raped and tortured, but he came for him.

Now Francis had to do something. With a shriek of fear, rage and protectiveness, the French omega grabbed Adel , wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling backwards so tightly that the alpha was forced to let go of Arthur.

Adel was shocked, but very pissed off, and he turned on Francis with all his rage and aggression. "How dare you touch me!" He growled, grabbing Francis by the throat and throwing him to the floor. "I should have just killed you when I had the chance!"

Francis gasped and screamed out as Adel delivered a harsh kick to his ribs, and another and another, and he spat blood as he could have sworn he heard his ribs crack. Adel wouldn't let up there though, hauling Francis up and slamming him against the large, ornate mirror that hung on one wall, shattering the glass, and Francis howled out as shards of the glass embedded themselves in his naked back.

Adel let out a dark laugh, that was underpinned by a menacing growl as he watched Francis' face contort in agony. "Omegas…they are such fragile creatures." He mocked, a sadistic grin on his features as he kept Francis pinned against the broken mirror, forcing the penetrating pieces of glass to cut deeper into his flesh.

Francis let out a scream, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-Please! Please stop!" he cried out, begging for the pain to end.

"Adel!" Arthur had staggered to his feet, ugly purple bruises forming around his neck, but he saw that the Germanic alpha was torturing Francis, and he snapped completely.

Just as the alpha turned, Arthur lunched at his jugular, baring his teeth and digging his fangs into Adel's throat with an unyielding death grip. Adel could do nothing but widen his eyes, dropping Francis as Arthur ripped his throat out with his teeth, relishing in the blood that gushed out from his throat and soaking his shirt. Adel wore an expression of pain and shock, gargling slightly as he tried to speak, before collapsing to the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

Arthur spat out the flesh, blood all over his chin as he turned to Francis, who was a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Francis…" Arthur murmured, before rushing over to him and ever-so-carefully laying a hand on his shoulder.

Francis was struggling to maintain consciousness, and he slowly gazed up at him, letting out a whimper of fear as he saw his alpha covered in blood. He fell against his chest, close to passing out from the injuries he had suffered.

"I-It's okay, love. I'm going to get you out of here…" Arthur promised, very carefully scooping his omega up and stumbling out of the room, staggering down the stairs with Francis in his arms.

Adel's staff didn't dare confront them, letting them pass with wide eyes, and one of the staff ran for the phone to call the police.

Arthur didn't care, taking Francis outside and placing him in the passenger seat very carefully, feeling guilty as Francis whimpered from the pain. He shrugged off his jacket, covering Francis with it as the omega was still naked, and he was trembling, although from fear or from the cold, Arthur could not say.

The pups were still asleep, and as Arthur closed the car door on Francis' side, he caught sight of his reflection, seeing the blood all over his face. With a gasp, he used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his chin, not wanting to scare the pups of Francis any more, and once he deemed himself presentable enough, he rushed to the driver's seat, getting in and starting the car quickly.

Speeding away from the awful mansion, Arthur barely even registered the fact that he had just killed someone. And not just anyone, but Lord Beilshmidt. He was as good as dead in the eyes of the law for his crime, but he couldn't leave Francis and the pups.

They had to get away. They had to get away from here.

* * *

 **A/N: So, a bit shorter but far more dramatic!**

 **So, Adel is dead, having been murdered by Arthur…and Francis was saved from rape by his beloved alpha. But will Francis feel safe with an alpha capable of murder?**

 **Do you think Arthur did the right thing?**

 **Do you think they're going to be able to escape punishment for killing Adel?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **P.S. I finally have WiFi again, whoo!**

 **Love you all x**


	30. Surviving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: If you're exceptionally squeamish, you may not like the start of this chapter, but idk I think it's fine XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

The isolated road was silent in the few hours before dawn, as the only living beings for miles were sat in the car, having been driving all night.

The pups had slept for the whole journey, and there was nothing but dense forest flanking the road on either side. Arthur was silent, his emerald eyes trained on using the little amount of moonlight he had to try and see what he was doing. Francis had his bare back facing him, and Arthur was taking out the shards of mirror from Francis' back as carefully as he could.

The omega tensed and let out a soft whimper as Arthur pulled out a particularly large shard, leaving a small gash of an open wound on Francis' beautiful, pale back. The alpha was almost trembling with anger as he heard his omega's whimpers of pain, knowing that he shouldn't be suffering. This was all Arthur's mistake, all his fault.

"Sorry, love…" the alpha mumbled, meaning it far more deeply than Francis picked up on, and he gently pressed his handkerchief to the wound to clean up the blood.

Francis flinched a little at the contact, managing to only let out a hum of discomfort as he didn't want to wake up the pups. "I-It's fine…" he whispered in response, gripping the car seat to cope with the pain.

Feeling Arthur begin to work on pulling out another shard, Francis breathed deeply, his sapphire eyes tearing up slightly as he tried to focus on anything but what Arthur was doing. So he took a shaky breath, trying to keep his voice soft and level, not letting on how much he was suffering.

"…W-Why did you come back for me?" he asked, the fact that Arthur had come to his rescue having not sunk in at first, but after driving all night, the omega realised that the last time he saw Arthur, the alpha had left him in the Home for Dysfunctional Omegas.

Arthur hesitated, a small smile dancing over his lips despite the situation. "I wasn't going to leave you in that place, darling. I came back for you this morning…only they told me that Adel had taken you away." A low growl slipped into his tone as he mentioned the Germanic alpha, as if he still saw him as a threat despite knowing that Adel was gone.

The French omega gripped the back of the passenger seat desperately as he felt Arthur ease out another shard of mirror, letting out a soft whimper that the alpha barely heard. "Y-You were going to come back for me all along?"

The hope in his tone made Arthur feel even more remorse at what he had done, and he nodded despite knowing that Francis had his back to him and therefore could not see the action.

"Yes – I only wanted to keep you there for one night… I hoped it would make you see that you have a nice life with me." He trailed off, sighing softly and gently pressing a kiss to Francis' bare shoulder blade. "I'm so sorry, I should have seen how stupid I was being."

Francis smiled a little as he felt Arthur's lips brush his skin so affectionately, shivering though as his back was exposed to the cool night. "I thought you didn't want me anymore…I thought you just wanted me to give you pups, and hen I refused, you lost interest in me…"

Arthur let out an uncharacteristic and quiet whine at Francis' words, knowing that he should have been so much clearer about his true feelings.

"I should have given you the space you needed…I should have been a caring, loving alpha to you, but instead I sent you away." The alpha's voice was heavy with self-loathing, and Francis noticed that his hands had stilled in their work.

Turning slightly to see his expression of turmoil, Francis gave a soft and reassuring smile. "We were both grieving in our own ways…I wanted space, but I should have realised that you needed the comfort of your omega, and I wouldn't let you near me."

Both the alpha and omega shared a gaze of regret and apology, both realising how they had been in the wrong. They stayed quiet a moment, and Arthur finally pulled out the last shard, cleaning Francis' wounds and then helping Francis to slip Arthur's shirt on. Since Arthur had not had the time to grab Francis' things, he had given his shirt to the omega to make him decent, and it was long enough to reach Francis' thighs somewhat modestly, and Arthur wore his undershirt, which was little more than a thin-material white vest, but it was decent enough.

Francis turned to sit sideways in the passenger seat, now facing Arthur as the alpha was crouched outside the car. "What do we do now?" He asked, sounding meek and fearful as he glanced back at their pups. "We can't go back to your house, and we'll have alphas loyal to Adel hunting us down…"

The omega trembled at the mention of the Germanic alpha, and Arthur rubbed Francis' arm gently in comfort. "So we run." He stated simply, as if it wouldn't mean leaving behind everything they knew.

Francis looked at him with a troubled expression, hugging himself. "Running won't work. I ran once, with Toni. And they…they ripped him apart!" His voice was a choked whisper as Francis remembered seeing Antonio being torn to shreds by the angry alphas who had chased them. "I-I can't watch that happen to you…!"

Arthur's expression softened as he picked up on Francis' scent of distress, and he leaned into the car, wrapping his strong arms gently around his fragile omega. "We won't get caught. I'll keep the three of you safe, I promise."

Francis let out a whimper of protest at the idea, but Arthur gently dipped his head, connecting their lips in a soft and loving kiss, and he felt Francis relax in his hold slowly.

After a few moments they parted, and Francis leaned his forehead against Arthur's, silently conveying how much he loved him with such a simple gesture. With no more words spoken between them, Arthur helped Francis to turn and sit in the car properly, closing the door and going around to the driver's side to get in.

He turned the engine on, glancing at Francis once more and when he received a small nod of affirmation, the alpha drove away from the silent scene, hoping that they could put enough miles between them and the alphas that would surely be hunting them soon enough.

XxX

"Damn." Arthur muttered under his breath as he the car rolled to a stop. They had run out of petrol and they were still the only car around for miles.

"Where are we?" Asked Alfred inquisitively, having woken up at the car stopped. Matthew had been awake for a while, but he had stayed quiet, observing his parents and their obvious stress and worry.

Francis jumped a little at the alpha pup's sudden question, having assumed both pups to be asleep. "Oh, bonjour mes petites. Did you sleep well?" He cooed, hoping to distract them from the question.

Alfred beamed at his Papa's presence and acknowledgment, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Going in the car is fun!" He declared happily, trying to peer out of the window from his car seat.

Francis smiled softly, his love for his pups cheering him up despite their worrying situation. "What about you, Matthew?" He coaxed a response from his shyer omega pup, who nodded.

"Did you see the pictures we drew?" He asked hopefully, sucking on his thumb a little as he waited for an answer.

Francis blinked and glanced at Arthur, who blinked back at him before remembering he had tucked the pictures into his jacket pocket. "Ah, sorry loves, I forgot to show him."

Digging into his jacket pocket, Arthur retrieved the slightly crumpled drawings, handing them to Francis. "They drew them for you because you were poorly…"

Francis glanced at him in confusion, unfolding the drawings and smiling brightly. "Oh, these are wonderful! You two must have worked very hard on these~" he praised, noticing that Alfred's picture had a drawing of a hospital with Francis in it, and Francis realised that Arthur must have told them that was where Francis was. Matthew's picture had a drawing of the four of them, with a fifth grey figure standing beside Francis and holding something in its arms.

"What is this, Matthew?" Francis asked, not able to quiet work out what the grey blob was.

"That's Antonio." The omega pup said softly, and he blushed as he mumbled. "He's taking care of our little brother or sister in heaven…"

Francis stared at the pup, feeling a torrent of emotions at his words but he looked back at the paper and managed a small smile. " _Oui_ , I'm sure Toni is taking care of our little pup…in h-heaven…"

His voice faltered only slightly as tears welled in his eyes, but he wasn't angry or upset with Matthew. He was very proud of his pup's ability to be so optimistic, and he was amazed at how perceptive he was too.

He gave a wobbly smile as Arthur put a hand on his arm in comfort and support, and he gave a light laugh to show that he was alright. "It's a lovely picture, Matthew. _Merci_ ~"

Matthew smiled, happy that his omega-father wasn't angry with him for mentioning Antonio or the pup that they had lost, because in his mind, it was nice to remember them, and to think that Antonio got to take care of Francis' pup in heaven. It made sense in his young omega mind.

After letting Francis have a few moments more to admire the pictures, Arthur clapped his hands, keeping his tone light-hearted. "Who fancies a stretch of the legs?"

Their car had no fuel, and there was no way of getting any more, so from here on they would be forced to walk. But to avoid tantrums, Arthur decided to make it sound like a chance to explore, which Alfred latched onto happily.

"Me!" The alpha pup declared, tugging on his seatbelt to try and release himself from his car seat prison.

Francis gave a chuckle, tugging the pictures back into Arthur's jacket pocket before allowing the alpha to slip it on, and then he got out of the car slowly and stiffly, his whole body still aching and his ribs hurting immensely from the movement, but he put on a brave face for his pups as he took their seatbelts off and lifted them out of the car.

Arthur helped, making sure the boys were all ready in their coats and that their shoes were laced securely, before taking Alfred's hand so that he wouldn't run off. Francis did the same with Matthew, and even though he was in a lot of pain, he forced himself to start walking, encouraging Matthew to look at the birds in the trees and admire the flowers as they passed them.

XxX

They managed to walk for over an hour before Francis began to falter, and Alfred had been whining about his legs being tired for almost the whole walk. Arthur and Alfred were in front, keeping a somewhat brisk pace that Francis had arrived to match, but now he was falling behind considerably, and he couldn't go much further without a rest.

"Arthur…" he called, letting go of Matthew's hands and doubling over a little, feeling nauseous and in pain.

The alpha glanced back, doubling back immediately when he saw Francis was suffering. "Are you alright, darling?"

Francis felt like he was going to be sick, but he nodded a little, grasping Arthur's arm gently for stability. "I- Can we rest for a few minutes?"

Arthur surveyed the area around them, before giving a quick nod. "Alright." They had been following the road, and now Arthur helped Francis over to the trees, supporting him as he sat down heavily on a fallen log. The pups followed, Alfred clambering up onto the log of his own accord, and Matthew waiting for Arthur to lift him onto the tree trunk as his legs were too little.

The alpha made sure the pups were okay, before returning his attention to his fragile omega. He gently unbuttoned Francis' shirt enough to see dark purple bruises on his chest, and he knew that Francis was suffering a lot more than he was letting on.

"I'm hungry!" Alfred wailed as Arthur re-buttoned Francis' shirt, and although Matthew didn't complain, his stomach gave a telltale rumble of complaint as well.

Francis shared a worried look with Arthur, as they knew they didn't have any food, and Francis forced a smile. "We'll get some food soon, _cheri_ …"

His pacifying did very little to soothe the pups though, and soon Alfred was throwing a full-on tantrum. "I wanna go home!"

Matthew began to snivel as well, upset by his brother's tantrum and the lack of food, and Francis tried his best to comfort them, cuddling them and promising them they would get some food soon.

Arthur watched his omega trying to comfort their bawling pups, and he realised that he had to step up and do something. He had promised to take care of his family, and they were depending on them.

Closing his eyes, Arthur tried to unlock his primitive alpha instincts, focusing on his hearing and what he information he could gather from the environment surrounding them. It was hard to do with both Matthew and Alfred's cries, but Arthur picked up on the faint sound of rushing water nearby, a stream maybe.

Opening his eyes, he could pinpoint the direction of the water, and he picked Matthew up. "Come on, there's a stream nearby."

Francis blinked and looked up at Arthur, wondering how he knew that, but he trusted Arthur's instincts and nodded, standing slowly and grasping Alfred's hand as they delved into the forest.

Ten minutes later, they found the bubbling stream, and Arthur felt a small burst of triumph at being able to use his long out-of-use alpha hunting skills to locate it. Alfred was still wailing, and Francis looked exhausted at trying to soothe him, also looking rather unsteady on his feet.

"Sit down, you three. Francis, could you see if you could start building a fire?" Arthur asked, and although Francis looked a little bewildered, he complied, involving the pups too.

"Find some little sticks for me – _Oui_ , just like that. _Tres bien~"_ he encouraged as Alfred quickly stopped crying, becoming engrossed in the task of finding sticks and dry leaves and stones for his Papa.

Matthew watched as Arthur rolled up his trouser legs, taking off his shoes and socks and wading into the stream. It was not too deep, but the alpha gasped slightly at the cold water rushing around his legs.

Francis glanced up at Arthur, watching as the alpha closed his eyes again, and he sensed a more intent and focused scent coming from him. Together, he and Alfred managed to build a little fire, surrounding it with stones, and then Francis worked on creating the flames, remembering how Antonio had taught him to do it when they had run away together.

Moving the stick quickly between his palms, rotating it against the stone underneath until smoke began to drift up from it, Francis smirked in triumph at the fire he had produced, and he quickly fed it with dry leaves and twigs until it was quite a substantial little fire.

Alfred watched in awe, reaching out to touch it but Francis quickly grabbed his hands. " _Non non,_ no touching _mon petit_ ~ go and sit with your brother, _d'accord_?"

Alfred pouted but did as he was told, sitting and watching Arthur who was still stood in the stream.

The alpha could hear every bird hopping among the tree branches, and the rushing of the water. Focusing harder, he could hear the buzz of insects and the scent of fish in the stream. Keeping hold of this level of perception, Arthur opened his eyes, staring hard at the stream until he could just perceive little silver slithers of movement under the surface. He could see the fish, and hear them, and even smell them.

Now all he had to do was catch them.

Leaning over so that his cupped hands were just above the surface of the water, Arthur waited until he saw one of the silver fish swimming just under the surface. The first time he dipped his hands under, he wasn't fast enough and the fish evaded him easily, swimming away mockingly.

Growling in irritation, Arthur forced himself to be patient and take his time, soon spotting another unsuspecting fish. In a swift movement that was much quicker than anything he'd done in years, Arthur dove his hands under the water, catching the slippery fish in his bare hands.

It struggled as Arthur captured it, and to save his pups seeing what he was doing to kill the fish, he twisted it under the water and jerked it until it stopped moving. Then, he proudly produced the fish from the water, tossing it onto the bank.

"Francis!" He called, a triumphant smirk on his features as he felt victorious in catching a fish.

The omega was astonished that Arthur had managed to catch one, but he quickly set to work preparing it, not having any knives but he managed to find a sharp enough stone and began preparing the fish to be cooked.

The alpha managed to catch two more fish before they seemed to learn their lesson and swim the other way, and he climbed out of the stream, helping Francis prepare them.

Arthur had never done any proper hunting, aside from when his father used to take him out on the odd occasion because it was an alpha activity, but he felt such a sense of pride that he was able to provide for his family, even if it was just a few fish.

As Francis cooked them on the fire, Alfred began to whine about how he didn't like fish, and Arthur's triumphant mood was significantly dampened by the pup's tantrum. Francis could see how put out his alpha-mate was, so he gave a smile.

"You know, Alfred, this is what big strong alphas have to eat in the wild~" the omega hummed, as Alfred paused his wailing a moment, looking at the fish suspiciously.

"It is?" He asked, not entirely convinced.

" _Oui_ , of course. Alphas that are out hunting have to eat whatever they can find. Your father has done very well catching these fish for us~" Francis said with a smile, giving Arthur a grateful look. "We would be going hungry without these fish."

Alfred contemplated this for a moment, sniffing a little. "Can _I_ catch fish too?"

Arthur gave a soft chuckle. "I tell you what, you eat all of your fish tonight, and I'll teach you how to catch them tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Alfred agreed, grabbing his half of the fish and munching it happily.

"Be careful of the bones, _cher."_ Francis reminded gently, giving the other half of the fish to Matthew, which left a whole fish each for himself and for Arthur.

As the pups are the fish with no more complaint, Francis leaned against Arthur's shoulder, sighing softly. He was exhausted and in a lot of pain, but when Arthur wrapped an arm around him, Francis felt more at ease.

XxX

After they had eaten, they walked by the stream in short bursts, as Arthur still wanted to cover a lot of ground, but he was being more considerate of what his family was capable of. By now, it was dusk and the dwindling light was making it dangerous for them to continue any further.

"Let's stop for the night." Arthur uttered, and he helped Francis set up another campfire to keep them warm. They had no blankets and only the pups had warm clothes, so as they settled down they made sure the fire was nice and warm so that they wouldn't freeze.

After tucking the pups in with a kiss to each forehead, Francis came over to Arthur, who was sat with his back against a tree, not making any move to go to sleep.

"Are you going to stay up all night?" He asked softly.

"I have to keep us safe." Arthur responded, smiling though as Francis carefully sat himself in Arthur's lap.

"You're doing a wonderful job~" Francis praised, kissing him softly. "You caught those fish for us today, you kept us fed. You're keeping us alive."

Arthur wrapped an arm around his omega's waist gently, liking the feeling of being this close to him again. "I'll find us somewhere, I promise."

The omega gave a smile, nodding to show he had the utmost faith in Arthur, and he kissed him again. Arthur melted into the kiss, so grateful that he had his omega back, and now they could be a family. He shifted Francis gently in his lap, bringing him closer and kissing him more deeply as he rubbed small circles into the small of his back.

Francis hummed and smiled into the kiss, pulling back just enough to murmur against his lips. " _Je_ _t'aime_ , Arthur~"

The alpha smiled, and as Francis settled down to sleep against his shoulder, he glanced over to the sleeping pups. "I love you too…all of you."

Francis gave a soft smile, and as he fell asleep, Arthur wrapped his arm more tightly around him, steeling himself for a long night of keeping watch over his family.

* * *

 **A/N: So a very different feeling this chapter, it's now come down to basic instinct and survival. But with nowhere to go and no one to turn to, they only have each other.**

 **What do you think of Arthur's ability to summon his more primitive instincts? And what about Francis and the pups having to adapt to a very basic life now?**

 **But also, do you think they're safe?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Also I'm ill, yay! I tend to write more when I'm ill because I finally have an excuse to not do other things XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you are all doing well~**

 **Love you all x**


	31. Hunted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Francis' eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of enraged howls in the distance, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming about what happened to Antonio again, but to his horror, he glanced up and saw that Arthur had bristled defensively.

It wasn't a dream.

The pups began to stir, and Francis trembled, gripping to Arthur's jacket a moment, before the alpha coaxed him to stand.

"Get Matthew…" Arthur whispered, pointing to the pups as he stamped out the embers of the fire.

Francis nodded, gently scooping up the omega pup and trying not to wake him, as scared pups would not help them right now. It hurt to hold Matthew, even though he was lighter than Alfred, as Francis was still healing and in bad shape, but he gave no complaint as Arthur carefully scooped up a snoring Alfred, holding him against his chest protectively.

"W-What are we going to do?" Francis whispered, fear gripping his heart as everyone he cared about was right here, at as much of a risk as he was.

If anything happened to them, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"We are going to run." Arthur stated, his tone becoming authoritative and leaving no room for debate, but for once, Francis was an obedient omega, not questioning his alpha's judgement.

The alpha set off through the trees, keeping such a brisk pace that Francis tried hard to keep up with, but omegas weren't built for this kind of exertion.

Arthur had better hearing and more finely-attuned senses, and he could hear where the alphas were and how far away from his family they were, but the fact that Francis had no idea if they were distant or on their tail sent him into a panic.

Tree branches lashed at his face as he stumbled in the darkness, hardly able to see Arthur in front of him, and so he focused on his scent instead, trying to keep up as best he could. His lungs felt like they would burst and his broken ribs screamed in protest, but Francis had to keep up.

For his pups, for Arthur. He had to.

He almost shrieked as Arthur suddenly turned and grabbed him with his free arm, but as he saw the glint of his alpha's familiar emerald eyes in the moonlight, Francis stilled, breathing heavily and awaiting his alpha's commands.

Arthur surveyed his omega, knowing that this was putting too much strain on him, but they didn't have a choice. He had to keep them safe.

"We're going in the stream."

" _Q-Quoi_? But they'll hear us…!" Francis protested, unable to imagine anything louder than the sloshing of water around their feet.

"They're tracking us by scent right now – the water will disguise our scents. They're too far away to hear us…" Arthur explained, and Francis was about to ask why Arthur could hear them, when a call of loud howls echoed through the trees.

Of course, Arthur could hear them; these alphas wanted to make their presence known. They wanted to scare them.

Wordlessly in agreement, the two fugitives slipped down the bank and into the stream, and Francis gasped as the cold water rushed around his lower legs. The water level came to just under their knees, but running along the pebbled floor of the stream was a difficult feat, and Francis had to grab hold of Arthur's jacket to steady himself when he stumbled.

His grip tightened on Matthew, not wanting to drop his precious omega pup, and together they waded their way down the stream, continuously spurred by the yips and howls behind them.

Francis focused only on his footing and keeping pace with his alpha, and after what seemed like an eternity, Arthur slowed and Francis realised he hadn't heard the howls of the alphas in pursuit for a while.

It was almost dawn, and the forest was beginning to be bathed in the honeyed glow of the rising sun. Arthur helped Francis up the bank of the stream, and after putting Matthew gently down beside him, the omega almost fell onto the dirt, panting hard.

The alpha was also breathing heavily, but he felt more energised and he thrived off the adrenaline the chase had given him. But after Francis kept panting with no signs of calming down, Arthur furrowed his brows in concern.

"Love?" Arthur put the sleeping Alfred down gently, before crouching in front of Francis and gripping his shoulders.

The omega's eyes were wide and he was hyperventilating, having a somewhat delayed panic attack at the danger they were just in. His ears were ringing and his vision blurred. He couldn't breathe…couldn't breathe.

And then Arthur's hands were on him, touching his shoulders and then cupping his face, and Francis could hear his muffled words through the panic.

"…eathe…Francis, just breathe…You're alright now, darling…that's it…"

Arthur's gentle tone was comforting, and Francis closed his eyes, listening to the alpha and trying to breathe more deeply and slowly.

The alpha placed one hand on the back of Francis' neck, the other gently hovering over his chest, not wanting to apply pressure as he knew the omega was wounded, but he found Francis' hand and put it against his own chest.

"Breathe like me, love. In….and out…and in…that's it, you can do it…" he continued to coax, and Francis seemed to respond gradually.

The ringing in his ears died down a bit, and his vision cleared enough for him to see Arthur in front of him, and Francis did his best to follow the breathing schedule that Arthur was making for him. He inhaled shakily, forcing himself to hold the air in his lungs before breathing it out unsteadily. But every time he did it, his lungs became a little more willing to accept the pattern, and he found breathing a little easier.

Eventually, Francis had calmed enough to take deep but shaky breaths, feeling light-headed from all the exertion, but he leaned forward, resting his forehead on Arthur's shoulder, and he felt a surge of relief and comfort as Arthur wrapped his strong arms around him.

 _It's okay…We're okay…_

They stayed like that for a few precious moments, with Francis inhaling his alpha's calming scent, and Arthur playing with his omega's hair gently.

Neither of them moved until they became aware of both pups stirring, and Arthur drew back after making sure Francis would be alright, greeting the pups gently as they awoke in a strange, new place.

The French omega felt fatigue wash over him, sapping all the strength from his bones. He wanted to rest, he wanted to sleep.

But Arthur stood up, saying something to the pups that Francis didn't pay attention to, and he jolted slightly as Arthur put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, love. We have to keep moving…"

The alpha's tone was full of regret, as he could see how exhausted his omega-mate was, but it wasn't safe for them to rest here.

"We'll find somewhere safe, and then we can rest – I promise…" Arthur added, offering Francis a hand up.

The omega took his hand gratefully, letting the alpha haul him to his feet as he felt like he didn't have the strength to do it on his own, and he shakily began to follow the rest of his family, taking hold of Matthew's hand as the omega pup walked by his side, still sleepy and a bit confused about where he was.

XxX

The sky was so bright that it hurt Francis' eyes, and as he squinted away from it, he noticed the sound of the leaves rustling under their feet was almost deafening; the birds chirping cheerfully in the trees drummed through his skull. Everything smelled more strongly, but the scent of his alpha who was several paces ahead was dizzying.

Francis was barely aware that he was holding Matthew's hand still, and he hesitated, leaning against a tree for support.

"Papa?" Matthew stopped, looking up at his omega-father in concern.

Arthur was still walking, engrossed in a babbling conversation with Alfred as the young alpha pup seemed undeterred by their unfortunate circumstances anymore, pointing at all the wildlife he could see.

A small tug on Arthur's other sleeve made him stop and look down, and little Matthew, his cheeks pink from running to catch up, pointed back down the path. "Papa stopped…"

Arthur blinked, turning and seeing Francis leaning against the tree, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands tugging at the collar of the shirt he wore.

"Francis?" Arthur called, wondering if the French omega simply needed to rest.

The omega barely heard the sound of his name, feeling overcome with a feverish heat. He wanted to take his shirt off…it was too hot.

As soon as Arthur began retreating back down the path towards him, Francis' whole body reacted to the closer proximity of his alpha, and he snapped his eyes open, letting out a groan.

" _Hnngh_ … _non_ …s-stop…" he whined, making Arthur hesitate. He was only a few feet from the omega, and Francis knew what was happening.

"Are you alright?" The alpha asked in concern, glancing back to the pups to make sure they weren't wandering off.

" _Ah…Hnngh_ …" Francis felt his legs buckle under him, and he didn't even realise he was falling until Arthur swept him up into his arms to catch him.

But as soon as he did, the alpha sensed Francis' much stronger scent, and his body began to react in accordance.

 _Heat._

"Oh God…" Arthur murmured, knowing this was the absolute worst time for his omega to go into heat, and with some effort, he held him at arm's length.

The close proximity of his alpha made Francis whine again, and he tried to cuddle up to him, wanting to inhale his scent and be completely enveloped in Arthur and Arthur alone.

But something inherent in his omega instincts made him remember his pups, and the danger they were in, and so Francis tried hard not to give in to his onset of heat. "I-I'm okay…" he panted softly, trembling as he said it, but he forced himself away from Arthur.

Arthur stared at him a moment, struggling with his own instincts to pounce on his beautiful omega there and then, but as the omega stepped back, Arthur's head cleared enough to also remember the pups. He shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Francis in a feeble attempt to appease him, before guiding Francis back to the rest of the family.

"I-I'll find us somewhere safe…" Arthur muttered, knowing he couldn't be too near Francis as it would make them both wild with lust, so he grabbed hold of Alfred's hand again, leading the procession.

Matthew walked beside his Papa, wanting to hold his hand, but the French omega was gripping Arthur's jacket for dear life, trying to keep control of his urges.

"Papa?" Matthew was concerned, too young to understand what a heat was, but Francis managed a wobbly smile.

"I-I'm alright, Matthew…Just…make sure your father doesn't…leave us behind, _oui_?" Francis knew Arthur wouldn't leave them behind, but if the omega keeled over again, he needed Matthew to make sure Arthur became aware of it.

XxX

They had managed to slowly keep moving for most of the day, but Francis was steadily losing his grip on reality, and a couple of times he had accidentally let a few soft, pleading whines slip past his lips. Each whine had made Arthur glance back, and each time the alpha had been seriously tempted to go to his omega.

But he knew that doing that would be devastating for their whole family, so he stayed strong, trying to ignore the increasingly enticing scent of his beautiful omega. He was also painfully aware that any alpha in the near vicinity would be able to smell Francis' incredible scent, and that meant it was dangerous to be out in the open like this, as Francis could have any alpha force himself upon him, and he wouldn't be able to object in his state.

As dusk approached, Francis finally couldn't take it anymore, and letting out a loud whine that was impossible to ignore, he sank to the ground, trying to hazily make a nest out of Arthur's jacket, and beginning to tug at his own shirt to use it as well.

Matthew widened his eyes at his Papa's sudden 'fall', and he tried to call for Arthur. His voice was very soft, but Arthur had heard the whine and he circled back almost uncontrollably, to answer his omega's whine of distress and arousal.

The alpha saw his omega at risk of exposing himself, and he widened his eyes, knowing he would have to get close to him, but he prayed he would have enough strength to resist his incredibly attractive and flustered omega.

"Francis…not yet…y-you can't…" Arthur grasped Francis' hands, stopping him from undoing any more than three buttons on his shirt, and he forced himself to properly examine the stage of heat that Francis was in.

There was slick coating his inner thighs, and an unmistakable tent under his shirt. The omega's cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were half-lidded and lustful. His scent was so strong that it clouded Arthur's head, and Francis began writhing in Arthur's hold, wanting him more than anything.

It took everything Arthur had not to climb on top of his mate just then, especially since Francis kept whining his name desperately, giving him consent over and over again to do so, but he couldn't.

He had to get his family to safety.

Picking the jacket up from under his writhing omega, Arthur bundled it around Francis' shoulders, before scooping him up into his arms, letting Francis snuggle against his chest.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Alfred asked, his eyes wide and curious as he wrinkled his nose. "He smells funny…" his alpha sense of smell had not matured yet, but he could definitely identify that Francis' scent had changed. However, it didn't appeal to him because family members in heat smelled off-putting to alphas, so that they wouldn't want to mate their omega-father or sibling.

Arthur ignored his question, trying to focus on anything other than Francis' arms around his neck and his desperate pleas for Arthur to mate him being whispered against his neck.

"A-Alfred, Matthew…I'm going to need you both to keep up, okay?" Arthur instructed, before setting a brisk pace and continuing into the forest, hoping beyond hope that they might find a cave or something – somewhere where Arthur can protect his highly vulnerable omega and his innocent pups.

Alfred complained but he held Matthew's hand as the omega pup struggled to keep up, and together they made sure they both kept up to their alpha-father.

As it got darker, it became harder to see where they were going, and with Arthur's senses all numbed to everything but Francis, he could no longer use his heightened sight to see any caves. He just hoped they would stumble across something soon.

But instead of finding a cave, they suddenly stumbled out of the forest, finding a long, dirt road that looked regularly used. Knowing it was a risk, Arthur followed the road but kept to the trees, just in case anyone spotted them.

Francis was panting and reaching up for him, and a couple of times he had tugged Arthur's head down by his hair, capturing his lips in a fervent and desperate kiss. Arthur had let it happen, craving his omega as much as Francis was craving him, but he knew that very soon he would be no longer able to resist.

He needed to find shelter, and quickly.

"Daddy – a house!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing up the road.

Arthur raised his head from Francis, blinking a few times as he couldn't see anything in his haze. But then he saw the soft and cosy glow of lights from the windows of a house, a lone, isolated house surrounded by fields.

A farm, maybe?

Wasting no time, Arthur broke into a run, knowing his pups would struggle to keep up, but he was close to just devouring Francis on the side of the road, so he didn't have a choice.

Alfred ran too, tugging Matthew along despite the omega pup's whimpers of protest, and he almost barrelled into Arthur's legs as the alpha stopped at the door, shifting Francis enough so that he could beat against the door with his fist.

"Please – we need help!" Arthur shouted, not thinking clearly enough to analyse any risks associated with this choice.

Francis whined, climbing over his alpha and attaching to him like a koala bear as Arthur continued to hammer against the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the family of four were bathed in the amber glow of the lights that were on in the house.

In Arthur's haze, he couldn't see anything but a dark silhouette of a figure, but he could identify the scent immediately, and by the whine that Francis gave, so could his omega in heat.

 _An alpha._

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhangers are always fun~**

 **So, Francis has gone into heat, and Arthur is barely keeping it together. They are all exhausted and have no home, and to top it all off, the shelter that they have found is already residence to an alpha!**

 **Are they in even more danger? Is the alpha going to be friendly or not? And with Francis going into heat, is it going to be safe for them here?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Also! It's been one year since I published this story, so happy anniversary guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and I would really appreciate it if you would go and check out my other stories, espcially a Junjou Romantica one that I published yeterday, because it definitely needs some love. With that being said, thank you again and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Love you all x**


	32. A Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Arthur tensed in reflex, letting out a low growl of aggression as he realised that he was confronted with a strange, new alpha. Francis let out a particularly loud whine at the additional scent of the new alpha, mixed with his already hyper-awareness of Arthur's scent enveloping him.

 _He just needed an alpha…_

 _Any alpha…!_

Tugging at Arthur's shirt, the French omega whined for his alpha's attention, unable to see anything in his haze and he closed his eyes, letting himself drown in Arthur's intoxicating scent as he tried weakly to grasp Arthur's attention.

The alpha's hackles were up because of the new alpha, but his basic instinct screamed at him to claim Francis again before this new alpha could.

A sharp inhale of breath from the strange alpha made Arthur blink, snapping out of his haze as he had been staring lustfully at his panting omega, and with the distraction Arthur was able to focus a little more on the alpha stood before them.

The alpha was old, maybe in his seventies, with weathered, bronzing skin from many hours in the sun. His expression was rather bewildered at the scene on his threshold, but the alpha was too old to be so affected by Francis' heat-scent as Arthur was. He could still sense it, as if there could be any doubt from the way the omega was writhing and clawing at his alpha-mate's shirt, but there was no lustful glaze clouding his grey eyes. He let his gaze travel over the couple briefly, before they rested on the two pups stood apprehensively at Arthur's side, and his creased forehead softened slightly at the sight.

Without a moment's hesitation more, the alpha stood aside, welcoming the family into his home. "Come in." his voice was gravelly and slightly trembling from age, but there was no mistaking the authority of his tone that had surely come from many years of ruling the roost.

Without properly thinking it through, Arthur clumsily carried Francis over the threshold, being careful not to knock into the little side table illuminated by a lone candle. Alfred and Matthew were too frightened and anxious to question their parents' state, and they trailed after Arthur, close on his heels so much that Matthew almost tripped up from being too close.

"The heat room is just through here." The alpha continued, using simple but firm instructions as Arthur was getting lost in his omega's scent-haze and was struggling to keep his grip on the situation at hand.

The alpha turned a silver key in the rusty-looking lock, pushing open the door to a small, domestic heat-room. It hadn't been used in years, and was barren inside, but as Arthur took Francis inside, the alpha fetched blankets and pillows and a spare duvet, tossing it into the room as Arthur gently set Francis down.

The omega was too deep in heat to care about making a proper nest, crawling on top of the pile of blankets and beginning to whine for Arthur again, his skin glistening with sweat and the shirt that Arthur had given him beginning to come undone at the buttons as Francis writhed in the makeshift nest.

The alpha noticed that Arthur stood practically trembling as he fought the urge to pounce on Francis, and he excused himself, ushering the pups out of the room as well.

"Daddy!" Alfred called out in protest, and Matthew began to tear up in his anxiety at being left with a stranger, but Arthur didn't seem to hear them, waiting until he heard the door close before letting his alpha instincts take over fully.

XxX

" _A-Art'ur_ …~" Francis moaned out, reaching up for his alpha mate as he climbed over him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Arthur fumbled with Francis' remaining shirt buttons, exposing his beautiful omega and quickly becoming lost in him entirely, his only thoughts consumed by his omega.

"Francis…" Arthur breathed, a low growl of arousal making his voice rumble as he pressed possessive kisses over Francis' jaw, his neck, and then trailing kisses over his heaving chest.

The omega mewled in arousal at each kiss, his skin burning with the contact of his alpha, and he spread his legs more than willingly, the slick between his thighs trickling onto the blanket below.

"Please… _please_ …- " Francis begged, lolling his head back as Arthur continued to kiss down his torso.

But Arthur paused, seeing the still-healing scar that marred his omega's flawless skin. He traced it carefully, the memories of what it meant hitting him again full force.

 _"Arthur."_

Francis moaned out beneath him, his moan melting into a whine as he felt Arthur's hesitation, and he reached up, clutching Arthur's shoulders and rutting against him as best he could. Arthur felt guilt consume him, gently holding Francis' hips to still his movements.

 _"When I go into heat, I don't want you to mate me…"_

The French omega forced his heavily-lidded eyes open, staring up at his alpha with beautiful blue eyes glazed with lust. " _M-Mon amour_ …~"

 _"If you touch me, I'll never forgive you."_

Arthur's hands trembled as he remembered Francis' request, and he knew that his beautiful omega may not want to be mated again, despite pleading for it in the throes of heat.

With great effort, Arthur disentangled Francis' limbs from himself, pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead and shrugging off his vest so that Francis would at least have something with his scent on it to satisfy him.

"I'm sorry, my darling…" the alpha whispered, barely audible above Francis' whines as he clutched the vest, curling his body into it as if it was the most important thing in the world to him.

Backing away, his body still trembling as he fought his most basic alpha urges, Arthur turned to the door, unlocking it from the inside and hurriedly stepping through it, leaving his omega-mate writhing and calling his name.

XxX

The farmhouse was small and cosy, with dark oak beams running along the low ceiling, illuminated by the flickering flames in the fireplace.

Arthur followed the sound of Alfred's animated chatter until he came across the little living area, where Matthew and Alfred were tucked up on the sofa, a heavy knitted blanket over their laps and two empty bowls of what Arthur assumed had contained some sort of broth on the little table in front of them. The older alpha was sat in his armchair by the fire, listening with a sparkle in his eyes and an amused smile on his lips as Alfred chattered about their journey.

But sensing Arthur's presence before he saw him, the alpha lifted his gaze, giving a small nod to the younger alpha, his posture relaxed and unguarded, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible.

Realising how his recklessness had made his whole family vulnerable, Arthur's gaze flitted around the surroundings suspiciously, his emerald gaze landing on the alpha and studying him for a few moments, trying to tell if anything was off about this stranger.

"You should be with your omega…" the older alpha commented, after a few moments of heavy silence. Alfred had seen his father enter the room, and instinctively quietened down as he echoed his father's uncertainty. Matthew shuffled closer to Alfred, wanting to feel protected by his brother.

Arthur met the older alpha's silver gaze, a trace of guilt flickering in his expression for a mere moment, before he masked his remorse with a formal slight smile – his business smile.

"I'm afraid he's not very well at the moment…I don't want to risk making him worse by mating him…" he explained, twisting the truth somewhat as he was not about to pour his heart out to this stranger.

Unconvinced but deciding to be polite, the older alpha gave a nod of acceptance, beginning to stand to offer Arthur his chair but the English alpha dismissed the offer.

"Please, sit down, sir. You've already been kind enough to take us in." Arthur practiced his best etiquette, feeling a tad easier around the stranger as he came over to the sofa, squeezing in beside his pups and wrapping a protective arm around Matthew as Alfred leaned against his side.

Seeming to appreciate Arthur's manners, the alpha sat back down with a soft sigh, glad of the chance to rest his weary bones.

"So…what is a young alpha like you doing in the forest with his pups and his omega in heat?" The alpha asked somewhat bluntly, but he gave a small smile to show he was merely intrigued and slightly amused at the display. "I must say, I've had a great deal of young couples sneaking into my barn in the dead of night, but this is the first time one of them has knocked on my door…"

Arthur blushed faintly at the implication, clearing his throat a little as he played absently with Matthew's hair, taking comfort in it as it was soft, much like Francis'.

"I do apologise for how it must appear. The truth is, we were simply travelling, and my mate's heat caught us off-guard." Arthur lied, not about the heat being so sudden, but had the situation been different, he would have realised that it was as perfectly scheduled as all the other heats had been.

The older alpha gave a soft hum. "I may be old, but I'm not a fool." He said simply, staring at Arthur somewhat intently.

"I wasn't suggesting that – "

"No alpha simply goes travelling with his family without planning for and tracking his omega's heat. Unless you have no regard for his safety, which – by the way you sought my help – I suppose is not the case."

Arthur fell silent, feeling somewhat nervous. He wished Francis was by his side, soothing him and rubbing his arm in reassurance. Even the slightest touch from his omega could greatly settle the usually-confident alpha. But now, he had to face this alone.

When Arthur failed to reply, the older alpha leaned forward slightly in his chair, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Who are you running from?"

Blinking, Arthur felt his hackles rise instinctively, and he hugged his pups a little closer. "I beg your pardon?"

Having witnessed Arthur's defensive response, the alpha only gave a self-satisfied nod, knowing he had been right about his assumption, and he leaned back in his seat again. "No matter – as long as you're not dangerous, I do not wish to interrogate you. Everyone has a past."

The young, English alpha rested his gaze upon this stranger, trying to get the measure of him. He did not know if this alpha would give them away, but right now, with Francis deep in his heat, they had nowhere else to go until it passed.

"Thank you for taking us in…" Arthur said softly after a few moments, his guard still up, but he knew that for Francis' sake, he had to at least not offend their gracious host.

"It's not out of the goodness of my heart, I'm afraid." The older alpha confessed with a soft chuckle. "You seem like a healthy, strong alpha – I'll be needing your help, in return for your family staying here."

Arthur's brow furrowed slightly, but he maintained his composure. "Of course – what can I help with?"

"Well…" the alpha sighed, gesturing to the mantelpiece that framed the fireplace, where a few pictures stood, framed and glinting in the firelight. "I used to have my son help me with the farm, you see. Only he passed away about a year back, and it's a lot of hard work to keep it up by myself…"

Arthur followed the alpha's gesture, seeing a young, strapping lad in one of the photos, next to an older omega female, and the alpha that was sat across from him by her side. "You'd like my help with the farm?"

"If you'd be willing – just for a few days, until your omega has recovered." The alpha explained, a hopeful sparkle in his eyes. "I've put my whole life into this farm – I'd hate to see it fall apart…"

"Of course." Arthur agreed, a soft smile gracing his lips. "It's the least I can do, in return for your hospitality."

The older alpha seemed pleased, nodding in approval. "We have a deal then, Mr - ?"

"Arthur." The English alpha supplied, neglecting to mention his surname.

"Giles." The older alpha leaned over in his armchair, extending a rough, calloused hand to Arthur.

Arthur shook Giles' hand politely, feeling the first blossom of hope that perhaps he could look after his family, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, I know, Farmer Giles is rather cliché but I think it suits him. Do we think Arthur can trust Giles? Is he a nice old man, or is Arthur and his sweet family still in danger?**

 **And what about Arthur refusing to mate Francis and respecting his wishes, do you think Francis will be happy when he comes out of his heat?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Also, I'm afraid university is slinging work at me left right and centre, so I know I don't upload terribly regularly anyway, but I promise I have a good reason! I'm very busy, but I haven't abandoned my writing!**

 **Thank you for your continued support~**


	33. A Ring (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Side note: I'm back! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in two months but Uni has been very busy and writing is not something I have much time to do at this point, unfortunately. But I do my best, and here I am only a few days late for Christmas! So happy late Christmas everyone!~**

 **WARNING: this chapter has a bit of sexy fun times, you have been warned~**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Arthur grunted with effort as he tossed another haybale into the rack for the horses to eat, panting softly and wiping the sweat from his brow. Farm work was back-breaking, and doing all the heavy-lifting was not something the English alpha was used to. But still, Arthur had promised to help Farmer Giles with the farm work so that he and his family would have a place to stay, while Francis was in heat.

Francis only had one day of heat left, and Arthur had missed his omega-mate dearly. It had been hell going past the heat room without going inside to mate with his beautiful, writhing omega, but Arthur had been resolute in respecting Francis' sober wishes and ignoring his begging in the throes of heat.

Arthur caught the scent of another alpha, and he turned to see Farmer Giles making his way up the hill to the stables. The farm spanned several acres of lush, emerald fields, and the stables were up on the hill, making the farmhouse look relatively small below them.

"How are you getting on?" the old alpha asked between wheezing breaths, not able to take the exertion of striding across his farmland as well as he used to.

Arthur gave a smile, also worn out, and he gestured to the stocked up haybales in the racks and the fresh straw on the floor of the stables, having swept and cleaned out each stall as Giles had asked him to. "Very well, I think. I've seen to the horses, pigs, cows, and I've filled the trough for the sheep. It's just the chickens left, I believe."

Giles nodded in approval. "Not bad for a suit." The farmer chuckled, referring to the alpha's more academic and business career, and how he clearly wasn't built for manual labour. "The pups have already helped me with the chickens – If I were you, I'd check that your omega is alright…He's coming out of heat soon, isn't he?"

"Yes…It should be tomorrow, or the day after at the latest." Arthur spoke of Francis with a happy glint in his eyes, as he had missed his omega-mate, and he wanted to hold him in his arms again. He hoped Francis wouldn't be too angry with him for neglecting him in his heat.

Giles nodded thoughtfully, before giving a soft hum, rubbing his chin with his calloused hand, and there was silver stubble there, causing a soft scratching sound at the movement. "I kept my omega-mate's belongings even after she passed…When your omega is better, I would like to show him her things – he's welcome to have anything he likes the look of."

"That's very kind of you. I'll let him know once he's recovered." Arthur said with a smile, having learned that this elderly farmer was rather isolated, and he had warmed to the pups in particular these last few days.

Arthur had found out that Giles had never had pups with his omega-mate, and he had always longed to see little ones running about his farm, so Alfred and Matthew were spoiled rotten by him, and it meant Arthur could focus on doing the work Giles needed him to do, without having to worry about watching the pups.

The two alphas finished up with the stables, and giving a dappled grey horse a pat on the nose affectionately, Arthur retreated back to the farmhouse with Giles beside him, walking at a slower pace so the older alpha could keep up. The farmer used a rake as a cane to aid his movements, and Arthur had to support the alpha's other arm a couple of times when the rake slipped in the mud.

"Any more rain and I won't be able to come out here…" the farmer grumbled, aware of how frail he had become, and it infuriated him. "I'm grateful you and your family are helping out with the place…It's too much for me to do at my age."

"It's no trouble. You've done more than enough for us – you've kept my family safe, and for that, I don't think I could every repay you." Arthur responded honestly, helping the old alpha in through the back door.

The backdoor lead into a low-ceilinged kitchen, with strong oak beams supporting it. It was rustic and somewhat dated, but it seemed to fit with the old farm aesthetic. Everything had a place, even the little novelty pig utensil holder that stood on the windowsill above the sink, and Arthur only hoped that Francis would be as charmed by it as he was.

Arthur excused himself whilst Giles put the kettle on the stove, and he went up the two stairs to the rest of the house, going down a narrow corridor past the lounge to the heat room. The heat room had been built by Giles as a small extension of the main farmhouse, kept a little out of the way so that the heat scent would not seep into the rest of the house, and over the years he had soundproofed it somewhat and made the door more secure.

Arthur now had the key in his hand, turning it in the lock and opening the door gently. "Francis, darling? Are you awake?"

It was dark inside the heat room, as omegas' senses were heightened in heat, and artificial light would only irritate their eyes, so the room remained darkened, the only light being cast from when Arthur opened the door and the hallway candles lit the heat room in a dim glow. It was just enough for Arthur to make out a sleeping figure in the centre of the heat room, naked and sprawled on the blankets and Arthur's coat, in the makeshift nest he had made.

Arthur slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him before pausing to let his eyes adjust. It didn't take long, and the alpha approached the sleeping omega, stroking his hair gently. The heat scent was no longer overpowering, and although Arthur could smell it on Francis' skin and the nest, Francis was no longer secreting it. He would be out of heat by this evening, or tomorrow morning, perhaps.

The sleeping omega stirred as he sensed Arthur's presence beside him, and he curled into Arthur a little, dragging his sleepy cerulean eyes open.

"Hmm….Arthur…?" Francis asked, still very groggy and his vision was hazy, but he recognised his alpha's scent and cuddled into him, pressing his nose gently into the crook of Arthur's neck and inhaling shakily. "I missed you…"

His voice was a soft, sleepy purr, and Arthur smiled as he held him against his chest, knowing that if Francis tried to seduce him to mate with him, the alpha was strong enough to resist…for a day at least.

"I missed you too, darling. How are you feeling?" he asked softly, stroking Francis' hair and despite Francis still being in the clutches of heat, he was more coherent and just seemed drowsy and clingy more than anything. Arthur still relished his beautiful omega's affection, especially after being deprived for so long, and he felt his body begin to react on its own.

He shifted a little though, not wanting to give away that he desired Francis, for if the omega was still in heat he would be easily aroused, and mating him would then be impossible to avoid.

"Hmm…I ache…" Francis mumbled, feeling neglected and it was almost painful for an omega to spend so much time craving their alpha, only not being able to have them.

"I'm sorry, my love. I felt like I would be taking advantage of you if I mated you…" Arthur explained softly, but Francis didn't seem angry, just very tired, and he was more than content to snuggle against Arthur's chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent, made stronger by Arthur's physical labour.

"You smell good~" Francis mumbled, moving closer and breathing in his scent more, and he leaned up to kiss him.

Arthur couldn't help giving in a little, and he connected their lips in a slow but deep kiss, tasting his lovely omega and letting his hands wander over Francis' naked body a little as he did so.

Francis let out a whine of longing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving to straddle him, but Arthur soon realised that this was exactly what he had been wanting to avoid, and he pulled back, only for Francis to lunge after his lips again, claiming them hastily and hungrily.

"Take me…Take me, Arthur~" he purred. "I need you – oh _dieu_ ~" Francis' breathing was ragged with excitement and his member ached for Arthur, but the English alpha didn't want to get Francis pregnant again…not so soon after what they had lost.

"Francis – " Arthur began, but it was hard to concentrate with a highly attractive and highly aroused omega climbing on top of him. He had to satisfy Francis, but he couldn't risk making love to him properly.

Gently, Arthur held Francis waist and laid him down in the nest, making sure he was comfortable, before using his fingers to pleasure Francis' entrance, and he listened to the mewls and whines that slipped past Francis' lips at the pleasure that he had been missing. He didn't even seem to notice it wasn't Arthur's member, but he arched his back into Arthur, panting and writhing as Arthur slid his fingers in and out of Francis' entrance, finding the movement easy from the large amount of slick that Francis was producing, that acted as lubrication.

"Arthur!~ Oh~" Francis moaned out, reaching up for him and kissing him passionately, almost making Arthur's resolve snap as the alpha was exercising great restraint not to make love to this beautiful writhing omega who was moaning for him.

"That's it, love." Arthur whispered shakily. "That's my omega~" his tone was affectionate as he watched Francis' expression of pleasure and his sweat-glistened body craving his every touch.

"A-Arthur! Arthur!~" Francis lost all form of coherent thought, only able to say the name of his beloved alpha, and only able to focus on the wonderful sensation of his alpha moving inside him. In his hazy state, he thought Arthur's fingers were his member, but it still managed to make him begin trembling with arousal.

"Ahh – Ahh!~" the omega's moans became louder and shorter, interspersed with gasps of bliss and ecstasy.

Arthur watched as Francis released beautifully over his chest, feeling the hot, sticky substance on his skin and he loved it. He had missed being so close and intimate with his omega, and even though it was not the full action it could have been, Arthur had satisfied his omega.

The alpha pulled his omega into his arms, cuddling him like a precious jewel as Francis fell back asleep against his alpha's strong chest, lulled by his scent and the exhaustion that followed his arousal.

Arthur stroked his hair gently, willing his own arousal to go away as he slipped into sleep too, dreaming of making love to his beautiful omega, kissing every inch of his skin and making him scream in bliss.

XxX

Francis sat at the kitchen table, having bathed and dressed in some old clothes of Farmer Giles', feeling tired but relieved that his heat was over. Arthur was making some tea, whilst Giles sat across from Francis with a smile.

"Your alpha-mate has been helping me out a lot these past few days." Giles filled Francis in on what had been happening during the time he was locked away in a heat-induced fervour.

"I see – I never imagined Arthur would be doing farmwork~" Francis replied with a soft smile, glancing over at his mate though with adoration.

"Aye, he's a real provider though, that's for sure." Giles praised, speaking proudly as if Arthur were his own son. "And he's done well to snatch such a pretty omega for himself."

Francis blushed but smiled.

Arthur chuckled. "I have indeed, I couldn't ask for a better mate~" he brought the tea over, rubbing Francis' shoulder gently before sitting next to him, putting a possessive arm around his waist as if he could be snatches away at any moment.

Francis rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, still feeling very affectionate from the night before. "If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Giles regarded them a moment and gave a chuckle, nodding. "You have a beautiful family – I would be honoured if you would stay awhile….I'm not much one for taking care of myself – haven't had a decent meal in years!~"

Francis beamed. "Well I'll cook for you all~ I don't mind, I haven't been able to cook properly in a long time!"

Seeing his omega so excited by the prospect, Arthur smiled too. "That sounds wonderful. As long as we're not intruding too much on your home, sir."

His polite address made Giles chuckle. "You don't have to call me 'sir', Arthur – I've already told you. I've never been much of a 'sir'."

Francis smiled and rubbed Arthur's shoulder comfortingly. "Arthur was just raised to be respectful to other alphas~"

Arthur glanced at Francis a moment, but smiled and held him close. "Yes, I apologise. I'm not used to being on equal footing with other alphas."

Giles regarded him a moment, as if curious, but he said nothing. He was not a man who pried, and it was not his business why this family turned up at his door. So he stood and clapped Arthur on the back.

"Well then, we have a farm to tend to."

As Arthur stood too, so did Francis. "I can help~"

Giles smiled at Francis, and his heart panged a little as Francis' caring nature reminded him so much of his late omega-mate. "You just…get your rest…" he said slowly, his eyes showing pain for a brief moment, before he smiled and grabbed his rake, using it as a cane again and he and Arthur went out to tend to the farm again.

XxX

" _Bon nuit, mes petits_ ~" Francis said softly, kissing Alfred and then Matthew on the head as he tucked them into the large double bed in the spare room, watching as their eyelids drooped closed and they both fell asleep. They had both had a long day of helping Arthur and Giles tend to the animals, and now they were so tired they were already asleep before Francis even straightened up.

The omega smiled softly, feeling so much love for his pups as he watched them for a few moments, before slowly leaving the room, leaving the door ajar behind him to let a little light in from the hallway.

As he turned to go to his and Arthur's room, he jumped, seeing Giles standing there.

"Oh – Giles…" Francis gasped, letting out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you – " Giles began, fumbling with something in his pocket and he held it out with a trembling hand, his fingers liver-spotted with age. "I just wanted to give you something."

Francis blinked and held Giles' hand, letting the old alpha release a delicate ring into his palm. "What is this…?"

Giles smiled a little wobbly, his eyes filled with the sadness of a painful memory. "I gave this ring to my omega-mate when we fell in love. She wore it every day until she…passed. We were very happy – I wish the same happiness for you and Arthur."

Francis' expression softened and he smiled, seeing how the beautiful golden ring glinted in the candlelight, and the red rubies in it sparkled. It was a very expensive ring for a farmer to own, and Giles seemed to read his mind.

"I saved up for three years to buy her that ring…Rubies were her favourite." He explained. "I just don't want to see it gathering dust in an old box…"

Francis took the ring gently, giving Giles a careful hug. " _Merci_ , Giles. It's beautiful~"

Giles smiled, and Francis could see how happy he had made the old alpha. "Goodnight, my dear."

The old alpha moved slowly down the hallway, and Francis watched him go, before staring down at the ring in his hand. He only hoped that he was worthy of such a sentimental trinket.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy late Christmas! Thank you so much for reading~ I managed to finish my essay for Uni this morning, and so I spent the rest of the day writing instead of revising for my exams XD (Guess I have my priorites slightly mixed up, but oh well~)**

 **So, what do you think of our Farmer Giles now? Good? Not good? Im curious as to what you think will happen.**

 **And how about domestic Francis and Farmer Arthur? Do you think all this trauma has softened them a bit?**

 **And ultimately, what do you think of Arthur's choice not to mate Francis but to still satisfy him? Sweet or teasing?**

 **Please review and let me know! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas* (*or other holidays that you ay celebrate instead~)**

 **Love you all x**


	34. Peter Giles (M)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut and character death, please read at your own discretion XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

"Alfred, no running in the house!" Arthur scolded as the rambunctious alpha pup hurtled through the kitchen and out of the back door. The alpha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shooting his omega-mate a look as Francis laughed lightly.

"Let him burn off some energy, cher~" Francis was wearing a little apron around his waist, making the pastry for a fresh, delicious pie. He had grown into his domestic omega role rather happily, as Arthur now treated him as a mate rather than a pup-producer, and they worked as a team.

They had been living with Giles for almost a year now, and Arthur had also relaxed into his role as a farmer and an involved alpha-father, and he and Francis had never been happier.

Matthew came into the kitchen, giving Arthur a glance before rushing out of the back door too, knowing full well that Alfred had been scolded for running, but Arthur could never bring himself to chastise Matthew. The sweet young omega pup was too much like his Papa, and Matthew had Arthur wrapped around his little finger just like Francis did.

Arthur gave a chuckle, standing from where he was going over the farm's accounts, and coming over to wrap his arms around Francis' waist from behind, kissing his neck affectionately. "They're growing up so fast…" he mumbled.

" _Oui_ , they are~" his omega agreed, giggling and leaning back against his chest as the couple watched the pups playing through the window.

Matthew was chasing Alfred around the chicken coops, and the two of them shrieked with laughter. It was a wonderful sight indeed.

"Arthur," came the voice of Giles from behind them, and both parents jumped and turned.

"Ah – good morning, Giles." Arthur greeted, letting go of Francis and giving a smile.

"Morning." Giles greeted in return, giving a nod to Francis as well. "I wanted to borrow you for a minute, if that's alright."

Arthur blinked. "Of course." He agreed, kissing Francis' cheek before the two alphas retreated from the kitchen, heading to the tiny room that Giles had dubbed a study.

Giles sat down heavily in one chair, retrieving some documents from a desk drawer and putting them in front of Arthur.

"What are these?" Arthur asked, looking through them.

"The deeds to the farm." Giles answered casually, as if the importance of these documents washed over him indifferently.

Arthur looked up at him with curious emerald eyes. "And why are you showing these to me?"

Giles gave a bark of laughter, wheezing slightly at the younger alpha's puzzlement. "Because I want you to take over the farm when I die."

Arthur was quiet a moment, looking through the papers and then back to him. "But…why me?"

"You've become like a son to me, Arthur. I see your pups as my grand-pups, and I see Francis as my omega-in-law." The old farmer explained with an amused smile on his cracked lips. "I'm old, Arthur, and I know it won't be too long now."

This comment tinged Arthur's heart with sadness. "What do you mean? You're as fit as a fiddle."

Giles laughed again, and the laughter soon turned to hacking coughs that made Arthur wince. "We both know that's a load of bollocks."

The younger alpha sighed. It was true, Giles' coughs had gotten worse and he couldn't leave the house too much. He was rather slow and unsteady on his feet, and Francis had mentioned the other day how he thought Giles' scent was weakening a little. When it was brought to his attention, Arthur had been able to notice it too.

A moment of quiet passed between them as Giles' coughs died down, and the younger alpha scanned his eyes over the documents.

"I want you and Francis to take over the farm, and I want you to fill the hallways with the pattering of more tiny feet." Giles took a drink of tea, his hand all weathered and frail and permanently stained from the soil of many years of farm labour.

"I don't know about that…I'm not sure Francis is ready for more pups." Arthur admitted; they were happy, but it was a subject he had avoided in the hopes of saving his omega from getting upset again.

"Have you talked to him about it?" Giles asked, knowing the deep respect that Arthur had for his omega-mate, and even though he had never been given the full story of how Arthur and his family ended up on the farmer's doorstep, Giles knew snippets of Arthur's history of not treating Francis properly, and how hard Arthur was trying to make up for it. "Talk to him. The worst he would do is tell you he's not ready."

Arthur nodded, contemplating it. He had not spent a heat mating Francis in over a year, and he couldn't deny he missed his omega's gorgeous body and sweet scent of arousal, and the feel of Francis' soft body under his own.

Leaving Giles to his paperwork, Arthur thought about what he would say to Francis, knowing he would be going into heat again in only a few days.

"Francis," Arthur called as he came through to the kitchen, where Francis was just putting the pie in the oven.

The French omega straightened up, running a hand through his hair and giving a smile. "Is everything alright with Giles?~" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes – will you sit with me a moment, darling? I'd like to talk to you…" Arthur sat down in one of the dining chairs, pulling one out for Francis, who joined him.

"Of course~" he seemed a bit uncertain though, and although his mouth was smiling, his eyes showed worry and seriousness.

"It's alright~" Arthur reassured, taking Francis' hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of Francis' hand affectionately. "I just…I know your next heat will be in a few days, and I was wondering how you felt about me joining you."

Francis looked down a little, as he knew Arthur would want this at some point, and he gripped Arthur's hand a little tightly. "Oui, I would love that more than anything…but I can't survive losing another pup – "

"I know, I know and I wouldn't ask if I thought you weren't strong enough…but I think you are, love." Arthur reassured, holding Francis' delicate hand protectively in his own, which were becoming hardened through the farm labour he was doing every day. "But I only want what you want, so if you're not ready – "

" _Non,_ " Francis cut in quickly, giving him a smile. "I'm ready. We have a beautiful home to raise our pups in, and I'm sure Giles would love more grand-pups~" he joked.

Arthur smiled in relief and happiness, pulling Francis into a hug and kissing him gently. "I love you, my beautiful omega."

" _Je t'aime aussi_ , my handsome alpha~" Francis placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him again deeply whilst the pups charged about outside, making the chickens cluck anxiously.

XxX

" _Arthur, mon amour~"_ Francis purred from the nest he had made in the heat room, his body naked and covered in slick between his legs, and he reached up as he saw his equally naked and equally aroused alpha before him.

Arthur's eyes were large with lust and love, feeling drunk on Francis' heat-scent as he moved into the nest atop his lover, kissing him deeply and taking him in his arms. "You're so beautiful~" he growled against Francis' skin, biting his neck and making him let out a whine.

Francis's hands desperately groped over Arthur's chest, appreciating his more developed muscles as a result of working the farm, and he whined in longing. "I need you, please~ Please…I can't wait any longer…!"

With Francis' permission, Arthur held his hips as he entered him, letting out a growl at the feeling of his beautiful omega writhing beneath him. It had been so long since they had been close like this, and Arthur took a moment, nuzzling the crook of Francis' neck and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Francis was so sweet and soft and incredible, and Arthur wanted to show him how much he could love him.

Moving slowly but deeply, the alpha made love to his moaning omega, grunting and growling possessively as he was finally allowed to show Francis how much he loved him. Francis was in so much pleasure, his haze of heat allowing him to be consumed by the scent and touch of Arthur, and he arched his chest into his alpha, wanting him, needing him.

They made love for what seemed like hours, just the two of them, grunting and gasping and moaning out each other's names, and the room filled with the smell of their mingling scents.

Francis let out a gasp, widening his eyes as Arthur felt that sensation of Francis' release and it spurred him into releasing too, letting out a deep growl of pleasure. Arthur clutched Francis' hips tightly as he swelled inside his omega, staying still as they were locked together.

"Oh, oh Francis~ Oh my darling~" Arthur panted, holding Francis close and cradling his head lovingly, shifting them to sit Francis in his lap as he waited for himself to calm down so that he could separate from his omega.

Francis rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, panting against his skin as he couldn't really speak, but he clung to his alpha, showing without words how much he loved him.

Arthur stroked his hair gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as he felt himself get small enough to slide out of his omega, and he laid him gently down in the nest, settling down next to him. Francis rested his head on Arthur's chest as Arthur wrapped his strong arms around him, and together they slipped into a deep and satisfied slumber, hoping that soon Francis would have another pup growing in his belly.

XxX

Francis came into Giles' bedroom with a bowl of cold water and a cloth, setting it on the bedside table beside the sickly alpha in the bed. Giles was pale, and he looked like he had aged more in the last week than he had in the year that Francis had known him.

He was dying; everyone knew, even Matthew and Alfred sensed it, as they had both picked red and yellow flowers from the garden and made little cards for him and daisy chains – all of which congregated as a display on the bedside table. Francis carefully moved the vase of flowers so that he could put the bowl down on the surface, and he sat down in the little wooden chair next to the bed, one hand on his belly which was beginning to swell.

"How are you feeling, _cher_?" Francis asked gently, wetting a cloth and placing it on Giles' forehead.

Giles gazed at him with greying eyes, giving a wheezing laugh. "About as good as I look." He replied, sounding hoarse, like it was a great effort for him to speak.

"Will you let me give you something to make it easier?" the omega tended to the old alpha dutifully, wanting to make him comfortable.

"No – Don't waste your medicine on an old fool." Giles smiled, the skin seeming to be stretched too far on his pale face. "Enough about me, how are you doing? Has the morning sickness eased up?" he reached out a trembling hand, placing it on Francis' small but unmistakable baby bump.

Francis smiled, placing his hand over Giles' and feeling how cold his frail fingers were, knowing it wouldn't be long now. " _Oui_ , it's getting better."

"Have you thought about names yet?" Giles asked, hoping for any distraction from being able to feel his own life slowly leaving his body with every whispering breath.

"Well, Arthur _et moi_ were speaking about it – I believe the pup will be another boy~ If it is, I'd like to call him Peter, after the alpha who saved us~" Francis said with a soft gaze.

Giles' lips trembled at this, and he seemed very touched. "You'd name your little pup after me?"

" _Oui_ , if you would be alright with that." Francis said with a smile, having learnt that Giles' first name was Peter when Giles recalled how his omega-mate would chastise him for eating dessert before the dinner was ready or such. They were all fond memories for him.

"My dear, I would be…honoured." Giles breathed, wheezing a little as a fit of coughs shook his frail body.

"How is he doing?" Arthur asked, entering the room and placing a hand on Francis' shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"It won't be long now…" Francis whispered to his mate, meeting his gaze briefly, before they both returned his attention to the dying alpha.

"Peter…is a fine name." Giles croaked, making Arthur smile.

"We wanted to remember the alpha who saved us." The English alpha confirmed what his omega-mate had said.

Arthur plumped up Giles' pillows and made him more comfortable, whilst Francis moistened the cloth on Giles' head and held his hand in comfort.

"Do you know….my omega-mate, she was just like you…" Giles mused, laying back and gazing at Francis. "She was…such a beauty – and such soft hands…I wish we could have had…children…"

Francis held his hand, tears in his eyes as he felt the old alpha slipping away, and distress began to seep into his scent.

Arthur stood, hugging Francis from behind and holding him close as the last breath of life slipped past the lips of Peter Giles. Francis wept silently, and Arthur was strong and silent, hugging his omega and comforting him as Giles' scent faded from the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Helloooo I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy with my uni work, but also since most of us are in lockdown I thought updating my story might hopefully cheer at least one person up XD**

 **So I hope you are all doing well, and keeping safe in this time – and I hope you're not going too stir-crazy being stuck inside!**

 **Anyway this is the penultimate chapter of this story, so the next chapter is going to be the final one of this story! This is my longest and most-reviewed story and I just want to say thank you for all your support!**

 **Please review and let me know how you feel about Francis and Arthur deciding to have more pups, and how you think this story is going to end!**

 **Love you all x**


End file.
